Destino
by ClauT
Summary: El destino siempre jugó en su contra, pero ¿qué pasaría si por una vez colaborara en su favor? La historia se sitúa a finales de 1923, cuando tras casi diez años de no verse, el azar reúne a Candy y Terry nuevamente abordo de un trasatlántico durante la noche de año nuevo. Acompáñenme en este minific lleno de recuerdos y romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Destino.**

Sin planearlo mis musas han regresado para ayudarme a escribir este mini fic que comparto con ustedes. Nada mejor para pasar estos últimos días del año que escribiendo.

La historia comienza en 1923, es decir, casi diez años después de que Candy y Terry hablan por última vez, al mismo tiempo que llega la breve, pero contundente carta de Terry (cuya fecha ignoramos, pero yo la he situado más o menos por esa época); provocando que el destino finalmente colabore al reencuentro de nuestra pareja preferida. Es por supuesto un Terryfic en progreso.

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y. Igarashi.

Es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, algunas escenas y diálogos se basan en CCFS, que es propiedad de sus autoras y/o traductoras como en el caso de la carta de Annie y las referencias a las cartas de Albert y Candy; el resto es propiedad de mi imaginación.

 **Capítulo 1.**

 _Diciembre, 1923._

" _Terrence, estoy enamorada de ti, como no lo he estado antes de nadie más._

 _... Te amo más que a ningún otro."_

Candy leyó estas últimas palabras que había escrito poco más de diez años atrás. Con cuidado, cerró el viejo cuaderno en el que aún se podía leer su nombre. Albert le había hecho llegar un misterioso paquete camino a Nueva York, con una breve carta explicándole que, aunque custodió este objeto durante muchos años, había llegado la hora de que regresara a su dueña.

No podía creer que el _Tío Abuelo William_ hubiese guardado su diario de la época del Colegio durante tanto tiempo, sobre todo después de que alguna vez, él hubiera intentado devolvérselo y ella lo hubiese rechazado, pues simplemente era demasiado doloroso saber que contenía todas las ilusiones que se habían perdido en el tiempo.

Esa fría noche, unos días previos a embarcarse hacia el puerto de Southampton, sus manos cobraron vida propia y comenzaron a pasar una a una las páginas de ese diario, llenas de una historia de amor que no pudo ser.

Al terminar, volvió a preguntarse cómo era que se había dejado convencer por Albert para tomar un barco que la llevaría nuevamente a aquel doloroso lugar lleno de recuerdos; había tomado una postura increíblemente firme que nunca antes había visto en él y que la tomó desprevenida, le había comunicado que era absolutamente imprescindible que hiciera ese viaje _con_ él ya que era parte de un acuerdo familiar que la involucraba a ella, por lo que terminó aceptando ese intempestivo viaje que tomaría casi una semana para cruzar el océano hacia un incierto destino.

En breves días abordaría el RMS Majestic, un transatlántico británico – antes llamado SS Bismarck – y que ahora gozaba de gran popularidad como el navío más grande del mundo... pero más impactante que eso, nuevamente se encontraría en altamar una noche de fin de año.

Un llamado a su puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, colocó el amarillento cuaderno bajo los libros de medicina que había traído consigo y lentamente abrió la puerta de su habitación en el Hotel Algonquin, donde sólo unos años antes se daban cita las máximas personalidades del mundo literario. Albert había insistido hasta cansarla en que permitiese que él corriera con todos los gastos de ese loco viaje instalándola en un ostentoso hotel, que afortunadamente quedaba a una considerable distancia de Broadway y muy cerca de la Universidad de Columbia.

Unos hermosos ojos castaños le dieron la bienvenida sobre el corredor, recordándole aún con mayor fuerza esa época de los días del Colegio San Pablo.

\- "¿Está usted lista bella dama?" dijo el sonriente caballero.

\- "¡Cuánto te he echado de menos Archie!" dijo abrazándolo con fuerza. – "No puedo esperar para ver a Annie, desde su boda no hemos podido coincidir en Chicago."

\- "Ella está igual de impaciente que tú prima, así que démonos prisa, un caballero jamás debe hacer esperar a su dama." Dijo él haciendo un coqueto guiño y ofreciéndole el brazo.

Desde su llegada sería la primera vez que Candy saliera de su habitación, no se sentía muy animada para salir a pasear por las calles de Nueva York, sin embargo, no podía pasar tantos días enteros encerrada en la bella pero asfixiante opulencia de su habitación ¿o sí? Al final, no dejaba de repetirse que Manhattan estaba lejos, muy lejos de Broadway y su vida actual estaba aún más lejos de aquel con quien no había cruzado una sola palabra en casi diez años... y que sin embargo recordaba como si fuera ayer, tumbado como una piedra, en la Falsa Colina de Pony.

Sus deseos de abandonar ese loco plan y regresar al Hogar de Pony se intensificaban con cada hora que pasaba en esa ciudad, sin embargo, frente a sus amigos era la misma alegre Candy de siempre que escuchaba como Archie le contaba animadamente de sus estudios en Columbia y de cómo ahora, además de colaborar estrechamente como la mano derecha de Bert, se había enfocado a la docencia logrando captar la atención de muchos de sus colegas universitarios.

\- "Hemos llegado Mademoiselle, nuestro hogar se ve halagado por tu presencia." Dijo el castaño al tiempo que abría la puerta y le daba la mano para descender.

\- "Es una hermosa casa Archie, lo suficientemente grande para llenarla de niños." Dijo la rubia entre risas.

\- "Encantadora idea prima." Dijo él sonriendo. – "Vamos, Annie debe estar esperándonos en el salón."

Y efectivamente la joven señora se encontraba ya con todo dispuesto para recibir a su amiga, que en cuanto cruzó la puerta se fundió con ella en un abrazo interminable.

\- "Candy, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Me han parecido décadas, te he extrañado en exceso." dijo Annie sollozando.

\- "Annie, sigues siendo una llorona, ha sido mucho tiempo, pero al fin estamos juntas de nuevo."

\- "Candy... hay tanto de qué hablar, ¿cómo va todo? ¿sigues trabajando con el Dr. Martin?"

\- "Sí, la mudanza de la Clínica Feliz a los linderos del Hogar de Pony ha sido un éxito, nunca había habido un médico tan cerca de la zona y cada vez hay más gente que acude a consulta."

\- "Estupendo, he de decirte que yo misma extraño un poco la paz del Hogar de Pony. Aquí la vida transcurre tan rápido que apenas se tiene tiempo."

\- "Sabes que siempre serán bienvenidos si desean pasar una temporada con nosotros. El Hogar ha sido reformado y ampliado gracias a la generosidad de Albert. La Señorita Pony y la Hermana Lane cuentan ahora con la ayuda de dos chicas jóvenes. Una de ellas, novicia también, me recuerda mucho cómo era la Hermana Lane cuando éramos pequeñas."

\- "¿Te reta por trepar a la parte alta de los árboles?"

\- "...Sí..." respondió Candy divertida y reflejando que seguía manteniendo sus viejas costumbres aun siendo ya una mujer hecha y derecha.

\- "Entonces debe ser idéntica a la Hermana Lane" dijo Annie riendo.

Archie, mirando la familiaridad de las chicas, optó por salir del salón para cambiarse y estar listo para la cena. Él también conservaba sus viejas costumbres y prefería cambiarse de ropa según la ocasión, aunque se encontrara en confianza con su mejor amiga y su mujer.

Una vez solas Annie no demoró un segundo en tocar un tema que tenía años incomodándola.

\- "Candy... yo quisiera hablar contigo acerca de aquella carta..."

\- "¿Carta? Annie, nos hemos escrito millones de cartas..."

\- "Candy, yo me refiero a la carta que te hice llegar después... después de aquél regreso de Nueva York."

 _Esa carta..._ pensó Candy. ¹

Recordó cómo cuando recibió esa misiva, no pudo contener las lágrimas. Estaba feliz por sentir tan cercana a su amiga, ella había intuido bien su verdadero estado de ánimo, que estado a solas se traducía en una serie de interminables lágrimas, sus ojos parecían una fuente destinada a no secarse jamás. En aquella época, sólo podía pensar en el hecho de que nunca más volvería a ver a Stear y que, de la misma manera, no le sería posible volver a ver a T...

\- "Yo estaba tan preocupada por ti. Sé que no te gustan las preguntas acerca de ese tema, por eso siempre me abstuve de hacer referencia, sé cuánto te costó separarte de... él. Para mí sigue siendo terrible incluso sólo recordar tu imagen en aquel día nevado. Regresaste con tanta premura de aquí y estabas destrozada... No era sólo culpa de la gripe el que tuvieras aquella fiebre tan alta... Cuando me contaste lo que había sucedido percibí tu enorme esfuerzo por pronunciar aquellas palabras y me sentí muy triste por ti."

El rostro de Candy permanecía impávido y alerta, no sabía a dónde quería llegar su amiga removiendo aquellos recuerdos que se encontraban en el lugar más recóndito de su interior.

\- "Fui abandonada contigo y crecimos juntas, Candy. Creo que puedo entenderte más que cualquier otra persona... ¡Tal y como tú puedes leer en mi corazón! Ya te lo dije aquella vez, tú siempre has escuchado mis problemas ¿verdad? Siendo así, quiero que confíes en mí y me digas si es que has escuchado aquella noticia que inundó los diarios hace ya cerca de un par de años."

\- "¿Noticia...? Yo..." dijo Candy balbuceando.

Claro que había leído en los periódicos la noticia de la muerte de Susanna Marlow. Casi todos los diarios incluyeron una esquela en la que relataban brevemente la carrera de la joven y su triste desenlace. En el periódico que casualmente cayó en sus manos, había una foto de Susanna sonriendo y sentada en una silla de ruedas. Decía que trabajaba como escritora y compositora de música para teatro, algunos de sus trabajos ya habían sido utilizados en escena. Nunca se había concretado su compromiso matrimonial a pesar de que su _prometido_ se había mudado a la casa que compartían ella y su madre, él no había hecho una sola declaración, y en todo este tiempo, no había sabido absolutamente nada de él.

Las líneas que le había escrito Susanna Marlow, en una única carta que llegó a sus manos tras regresar a Chicago después de esa fatídica noche en la que se despidió del hombre que ambas amaban; aquellas líneas que había leído una sola vez, estaban grabadas en su mente.

 _... Sentí que su alma se iba contigo, pero a pesar de todo me aferré a esas palabras... ("Me quedaré contigo... para siempre", pronunció él en un susurro mientras veía la ventana)._

Susanna estaba muerta. En aquel momento Candy recordó cómo se había desplomado sobre el sofá como si toda la energía hubiese abandonado su cuerpo. Se le cortó la respiración y no podía dejar de llorar.

\- "Annie..."

Leyendo la expresión de su amiga, Annie comprobó que Candy sabía que Susanna Marlow había dejado este mundo, y así, había liberado a Terry de su compromiso. Podía imaginar cuán afligido había estado él al sentirse responsable por las lesiones sufridas por esa chica. Terry ciertamente no era un desconsiderado, de lo contrario su amiga jamás se habría enamorado de él. Pero no podía entender cómo Candy había renunciado a él... si en lugar de Terry hubiese sido Archie, ella nunca lo habría dejado ir tan fácil, aún con _una Susanna_ de por medio... ¡Nunca!

Annie cerró un segundo los ojos tratando de olvidar lo enojada que se había sentido con Candy por no pensar en ella y en su felicidad. Aún no sabía si tantos años después, ella había encontrado la manera de ser feliz. Recobrando la sonrisa, sirvió dos tazas de té y se relajó sobre el sofá.

\- "Candy, sólo quería estar segura de que lo sabías. Ahora cuéntame, ¿cómo están la señorita Pony y la Hermana Lane?"

\- "... Ellas... están bien. Todo va bien." Respondió Candy agradecida de que su amiga dejara ese tema, pero a la vez confundida por el sorpresivo cambio que no era nada usual en Annie, habituada a obtener la información que deseaba ¿Qué se traería entre manos esta vez?

Pocos minutos después Archie hizo su aparición dando gala de su gran elegancia y escoltando ambas chicas rumbo al comedor principal. La velada transcurrió en calma, llena de recuerdos alegres y risas entre los tres amigos que volvían a estar juntos después de tanto tiempo.

Una vez en su habitación, el impulso por abandonar esa ciudad se había intensificado en Candy. Tal vez Albert la entendería si decidía de última hora regresar al único lugar que siempre la hacía sentir segura.

* * *

\- "¡Señorita Pony! ¡Señorita Pony! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Señorita Pony!"

\- "¡Santo Dios, Hermana Lane! Pero ¿qué es lo que pasa?"

\- "¡Una... una carta! ¡Una carta llegó! ¡Es una carta para Candy!" respondió la religiosa casi sin aliento.

\- "¿Y a eso debemos todo este alboroto? Se la entregaremos a su regreso, probablemente sean más tarjetas de felicitación y..."

\- "Es una carta que viene de Nueva York..." Interrumpió la Hermana con los ojos temblorosos de duda.

\- "¡¿De Nueva York?!" dijo la anciana elevando sus cejas muy por encima de sus anteojos.

La Hermana Lane sólo atinó a asentir muy suavemente. Ambas imaginaban que este momento llegaría, pero había demorado más de un año y medio, desde que leyeron en el periódico acerca del lamentable fallecimiento de esa joven actriz, Susanna Marlow.

\- "¿Debemos hacérsela llegar a nuestra pequeña?" preguntó ella con una voz muy baja.

\- "Hermana, ni siquiera con las increíbles mejoras que ha sufrido nuestro servicio de correo alcanzaría a llegar a manos de Candy antes de que ella se embarque... es posible que esta carta haya tardado mucho en llegar aquí, y un telegrama me parece que sólo la inquietaría, ni usted ni yo podríamos abrir esta carta para enterarla de su contenido."

Ambas mujeres guardaron silencio.

\- "Tantos desencuentros. Parece que este es el turno de _él_ para llegar unas horas después, sin lograr darle alcance a ella." Murmuró con tristeza la hermana.

\- "No nos adelantemos, no sabemos qué es lo que ese sobre contiene. Quizás no es de quien nosotras imaginamos."

\- "Señorita Pony... Candy no conoce a nadie más en Nueva York... ¿De quién más podría ser?"

\- "No lo sé Hermana, pero hasta que Candy regrese y abra esta carta, me temo que no tendremos una respuesta."

Suspirando, ambas trataron de recobrar la calma. Sólo faltaban unos minutos para que los chicos del Hogar comenzaran a salir del pequeño salón que les servía de aula con el objetivo de tomar su almuerzo y ellas debían enfocarse en su labor, dejando el destino de esa carta en las manos de Dios.

* * *

\- "¡¿Qué hizo qué?!" decía Albert sosteniendo su frente con una de sus manos mientras tomaba el auricular con la otra. – "Sí, sí, debemos hacer esto antes de que parta el Majestic... No, es imprescindible que le haga llegar la indicación de que se embarque... ¿Nadie sabe a dónde se ha ido?... Entiendo, será una labor maratónica, pero debe ser concluida... Sí, es prioritario, no tendrá otra tarea hasta que el barco haya zarpado... De acuerdo, manténgame al tanto... Gracias."

\- "¿Está todo en orden, señor William?" preguntó George con algo de obviedad en su tono.

\- "No lo sé George."

\- "¿No cree que sería preferible que la señorita Candice tuviera un poco más de tiempo?"

\- "George, creo que he esperado suficiente tiempo. Es hora de hacer algo al respecto y esta vez mis palabras no serían suficiente aliciente. Cada vez que trato de tocar el tema, ella se las ingenia para evitarlo."

\- "... es una pena, tras las frecuentes cartas que intercambiaron cuando se encontraba en Sao Paulo."

\- "Si que es una verdadera pena, yo también llegué a considerarlo George, pero no se puede amar, de la manera que anhelo, cuando la persona amada ya ha entregado su corazón a alguien más."

\- "Quizás este viaje ayude a aclarar las cosas."

\- "Mi esperanza es que al regresar de este viaje ella vuelva a ser realmente la alegre chica que conocí una vez."

\- "Eso deseamos todos señor. Si no necesita otra cosa, iré a asegurarme de que la entrega se haga a tiempo."

\- "Gracias George. Serán días muy atareados."

Estando a solas, Albert recordó cada uno de los remitentes de las cartas que habían intercambiado durante meses: _para el príncipe de la Colina... para la pequeña hechicera... para el pequeño Bert... para la quizás hermosísima Candy..._ ²

Era fascinante comprender cómo los chicos Andley habían sido cautivados por esa actual hermosísima hechicera: Anthony, Archie, Stear... y él mismo.

\- "Una verdadera hechicera..." sonrió Albert mientras volvía a ocuparse de los asuntos de la familia.

* * *

El viento marino siempre le había afectado de una manera especial. Era como si cada vez que se encontrara en un barco, éste le devolviera la melancolía que toda su vida había guardado en su interior, de una sola vez y sin reservas.

Una y otra vez se preguntó si habría forma de evitar ese viaje, pero su agente había sido muy claro, no había otra manera de entablar pláticas con la _Royal Shakespeare Foundation_ que organizaría un gran evento teatral para celebrar los 360 años del natalicio del gran autor. Debido al estado de su _prometida_ , él no había tenido la posibilidad de participar en los eventos que rodearon el tricentésimo aniversario de su muerte hace casi ocho años, en 1916.

Esta vez, no había nada que lo detuviera... nada excepto una respuesta que había esperado por más de cinco meses. En realidad, él no sabía si debía esperar algo a cambio de esa clara afirmación que tardó casi un año y medio en enviar. Quizás había sido demasiado tarde.

Como fuera, dejó claras instrucciones de que cualquier correspondencia, por sencilla que pareciese, que llegara durante estos meses de ausencia, debía ser notificada de inmediato vía telegrama. Era sorprendente cómo los aparatos telefónicos eran aun un lujo que no llegaba a todas las ciudades. Eso hubiera sido mucho más práctico que enviar una carta que quizás se habría perdido en el mismo correo... o quizás, sólo había sido leída y guardada en el fondo de una gaveta sin merecer una simple contestación que lo ayudara a poner fin a cualquier esperanza. Igualmente doloroso, aunque más sencillo... pero ¿qué había de sencillo en su vida?

Sonriendo con pesadez, miró el sitio que se había negado a abandonar a pesar de los años. Su primer departamento, aquel en el que había soñado iniciar una vida con ella y que hoy era una sencilla oficina donde bebía el té y leía los nuevos guiones que su agente le hacía llegar. Tan simple y, sin embargo, tan lleno de las emociones que durante todos estos años había puesto en pausa.

Su vida con Susanna no había sido fácil, verla esperar por él con tanta ilusión lo llenaba de amargura. Su mente era incapaz de concentrarse en ella y escuchar la enorme cantidad de detalles que le contaba de su día y las preguntas que le hacía.

Sabía que buscaba impedir que pensara en lo que había dejado ir. Durante largos minutos se sentaba a su lado ausente por completo y ensimismado; sabía perfectamente que ella lo notaba. Sus ojos llenos de tristeza se lo gritaban... y era entonces cuando él trataba de sonreír y decirle un amable " _como tú desees_ _Sussie_ _"_ que en ocasiones ni siquiera tenía sentido.

Y aún así, ella lo había aceptado cada día de su vida, amable y tratando de ser – con un enorme esfuerzo – considerado con ella, pero ausente, triste, tanto que en ocasiones él llegaba a creer que era como si estuviese muerto por dentro. Así fue, hasta que _Sussie dio_ su último suspiro. Fue entonces cuando realmente tuvo que tomar una decisión que, para su desgracia, había demorado más de lo que quisiera.

Tratando de pensar en otra cosa y colaborar a que los días pasaran con mayor facilidad, se concentró en ordenar su valija que estaba casi lista. Con cuidado abrió uno de los cajones de su viejo escritorio en el que guardaba algunos objetos personales, de los cuales muy pocos apreciaba, y tomó un antiguo objeto que guardó entre las pertenencias que llevaría a ese incómodo viaje. Después trató de acostarse y cerrar sus ojos, a pesar de que el sueño nuevamente lo había abandonado tal y como en sus años de adolescencia.

 _Ser o no ser... esa es la cuestión._

 _¿Qué es más noble para el alma,_

 _sufrir las pedradas y flechas de la áspera fortuna,_

 _o alzarse en armas contra un mar de adversidades_

 _y darles fin en el encuentro?_

 _Morir: dormir... **_

 _¿Cómo estarás Candy?_ Pensó con nostalgia, mientras imaginaba a una chica vestida de enfermera corriendo detrás de un tren y con la vista fija en el vagón donde decidió esperarla, sin perder la esperanza de poder encontrarla.

* * *

El temido día llegó, Candy finalmente había logrado soportar los temibles días en Nueva York, no sin antes haber intentado varias veces hacer su maleta y salir corriendo de esa ciudad; ahora se embarcaba hacia un reto peor. Si hubiera sido por ella, hubiese dejado correr el tiempo provocando que _misteriosamente_ el barco partiera sin ella, sin embargo, George se encargó de que estuviera instalada ya en su camarote con un enorme margen de tiempo que impediría cualquier sabotaje al plan de Albert.

Albert, que por cierto no había hecho acto de presencia aún, parecía querer decirle algo con todo ese viaje rodeado de misterio. Así lo pensaba, hasta que recibió el paquete que contenía su diario del Colegio. Si él creía que de esa manera la hacía sentir "cortejada", tendrían que tener una larga plática acerca de ello; por supuesto, sin confesarle jamás que había leído dicho ejemplar por completo en una sola noche, no una sino tres veces.

Con impaciencia miró a George que estaba atento al reloj del camarote, justo en el momento en que el trasatlántico hacía la primera llamada a abordar.

\- "Muy bien señorita Candice, me he asegurado de que quede perfectamente instalada. El señor William me ha pedido que le haga llegar esta carta, en ella encontrará algunas respuestas que probablemente estará buscando acerca de este viaje. Por supuesto, le hago llegar sus atentas disculpas, ya que ni el señor ni yo podremos escoltarla camino a Londres, sin embargo, no debe preocuparse por nada, será recibida en el puerto de South Hampton por personal especialmente designado para atender a cualquier miembro de la familia Andley. El señor William la alcanzará en Escocia probablemente. Sin más, me despido señorita, la dejo en compañía de su mucama personal, que tenga un excelente viaje."

\- "¡¿Qué fue lo que ha dicho George?! ... ¡¿George?!" Los ojos de Candy parecían salir de sus cuencas debido a la enorme sorpresa, mientras veía como George simplemente hacia una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza y salía del camarote, no sin antes asegurarse de que la mucama designada para atender a Candy, le ayudara bloqueándole el paso e impidiendo que lo siguiera y descendiera del barco.

\- "Señorita, será un placer atenderla, mi nombre es Mary y estaré al tanto de lo que necesite." Dijo una mujer algo mayor que con sorprendente agilidad le estorbó lo suficiente para que no pudiera seguir mirando hacia donde George había escapado.

\- "No, no, debe haber un error, yo no tendría que estar en este barco, debo hablar con Albert... con el señor William."

\- "Estoy al tanto del cambio de planes que ha tenido que llevar a cabo el señor William y le aseguro que no hay ningún error ¿Puedo ofrecerle un café, o aún más ad hoc, un _Earl Gray*_ para que acompañe la lectura de su carta?

\- "El _Earl Gray_ es un té que se disfruta en las tardes... por la mañana se bebe un té distinto." murmuró ella.

 _Él me enseñó eso..._

" _En América todo debe ser rápido; la manera inglesa implica paciencia, el agua y el té necesitan tiempo para conocerse y dar lo mejor de sí mismos."_ ³

A Candy le parecía que casi podía escuchar esas palabras pronunciadas por él en una de sus visitas a la Villa Grandchester durante un verano, hace muchos años, en una época que parecía no haber existido... de no ser porque así lo narró en ese viejo diario que Albert le había hecho llegar.

Albert... ¿qué se proponía con todo esto? Él nunca haría algo que la lastimara, debía confiar en él y en que muy pronto lo tendría frente a ella para entender todo esto.

Algo contrariada aún, decidió confiar en lo que Albert había planeado y abrir esa carta sin mucha esperanza de saber todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Albert siempre había sido muy misterioso.

 _Querida Candy,_

 _Debes estar muy sorprendida. Sé que esta no era la mejor manera de comunicarte que no te acompañaré durante este viaje al que sé bien que te he arrastrado casi en contra de tus propios deseos, algo que nunca he querido hacer pues he procurado respetar y honrar cada una de tus decisiones._

 _Sin embargo, querida hechicera, me he dado cuenta de que, por segunda ocasión, no has arrojado el peso de tu corazón y has mantenido, quizás congelado en el tiempo, algo que debes enfrentar por ti misma: tu dolor por un amor._

 _Mi muy amada Candy, una vez sentiste el dolor por perder a Anthony y hoy solamente sientes el amor que quedó gracias a su existencia en tu vida. Es momento de que decidas por ti misma, si es tiempo de dejar ir el dolor que siente tu corazón por Terry y creo que este viaje de regreso a tus recuerdos te ayudará a hacerlo._

 _No temas pequeña, como en cada episodio importante de tu vida, yo te estaré esperando al final del camino, uno en el que espero que seas libre al final de la travesía._

 _Dulce Candy, hice lo que mi corazón me dictó... es hora de que escuches al tuyo._

 _Con amor,_

 _Bert._

Al terminar de leer los ojos de Candy no paraban de dejar salir todas las lágrimas reprimidas en estos últimos años. Albert, su compañero, su protector y, sobre todo, su mejor amigo, sabía perfectamente que ella no podía abrirle su corazón... ese corazón que desde hace casi diez años no le pertenecía ni siquiera a ella misma. Con un profundo sollozo, Candy se preparó para enfrentarse a aquello que había quedado guardado en el fondo de su corazón.

* * *

En ese mismo instante, la espigada y sobria figura de un caballero inglés subía por las escaleras que conducían a los camarotes de primera clase en el RMS Majestic. Su rostro permanecía semi cubierto por una bufanda carmesí y sus ojos zafiro se ocultaban bajo el ala de un moderno sombrero. Había demorado unos minutos extra en arreglar el cambio de su pasaje, ya que su viaje estaba planeado para ser llevado a cabo un par de meses atrás cuando aún la esperanza de una respuesta parecía una promesa que valía la pena esperar. Sin embargo, las ideas surgidas durante el insomnio le habían sugerido que era momento de partir.

El destino había querido que un día antes, la hija de un empresario americano decidiera cancelar su viaje a Londres para poder asistir a la fiesta de año nuevo que daría lugar en Nueva York, a la que asistirían las celebridades de moda, aprovechando que el famoso actor Terrence Graham dejara libre su lugar en tan magnífico evento cuyas entradas estaban completamente agotadas; así como él, sin saberlo, había tomado el lugar de aquella dama en el famoso trasatlántico que semanas atrás había vendido absolutamente todos sus lugares disponibles abordo siendo el último viaje que se hiciera ese invierno de 1923.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¹ Esa carta y todo lo que hace referencia al pasado y al regreso a Candy de Nueva York, pertenece a la correspondencia que le envía Annie en CCFS para tratar de evitar que Candy renuncie a Terry. También hace referencia a una parte de la carta que Susanna Marlow escribe a Candy.

² Sin entrar en detalles, son todos lo inicios de las cartas entre Albert y Candy cuando él viaja a Sao Paulo y mantienen correspondencia (la que da pie a pensar que quizás entre ellos se planteaba un romance).

³ Tanto el inicio del capítulo, como estas pequeñas referencias al té _Earl Gray_ , provienen de mi otra historia llamada Los días del Colegio en el capítulo 25: Una tarde de té y fantasmas 😊 por lo que provienen enteramente de mi imaginación.

* _Earl Gray_ es una mezcla de té aromatizada con aceite de bergamota, tradicionalmente hecha con té negro, algunas veces con té verde. Debido a la intensidad del sabor del Earl Grey original se considera apropiado para tomar entre horas o a la hora del té. Por las mañanas, el desayuno inglés contempla un té igualmente negro pero un poco más intenso.

** Ser o no ser... es la primera línea de un soliloquio de la obra de William Shakespeare Hamlet (escrita alrededor de 1600), en el acto tercero, escena primera.

 **De mí para ustedes:**

¿Qué les parece? ¿Interesante? ¿Sugerencias, quejas?

Saben cuánto me gustan sus reviews así que bienvenidos sean.

Nos leemos para comenzar el año, así que despidamos éste como se merece. Mis mejores deseos para todas las lectoras, y que este 2018 nos depare muchos regresos de hermosas historias que se han quedado atrás, pero sin que las podamos olvidar y muchas historias nuevas acerca de nuestra pareja favorita. Abrazos hasta donde estén.

ClauT


	2. Chapter 2

**Destino.**

¡Qué alegría volver a leer a quienes ya conocía por sus increíbles reviews en la historia de _Los días del Colegio_ y bienvenidas a esta historia a quienes no conocía!

Aquí un pequeño regalo que mi querida amiga virtual Stormaw me ha ayudado a dilucidar y a quien le agradezco enormemente su ayuda.

Nos leemos más abajo para charlar.

Los personajes de _Candy Candy_ pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y. Igarashi; algunas escenas y diálogos se basan en CCFS y en el manga, que es propiedad de sus autoras y/o traductoras; el resto es propiedad de mi imaginación.

Es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro.

 **Capítulo 2.**

\- "¿Señor Andley?"

\- "¿Sí?" respondió Albert tras una pila de interminables documentos que debía revisar.

\- "Disculpe que lo interrumpa, traigo mi reporte final."

\- "¿Pudo entregarle la carta al señor Graham?"

\- "No señor... aunque pude localizarlo en su viejo apartamento, donde se alojó el tiempo que nadie supo de él, parece ser que de improviso salió de viaje. La última vez que lo visualicé, estaba en la taquilla del puerto."

\- "¡¿En el puerto?!"

\- "Así es señor Andley, el único barco que zarpaba esa mañana era el RMS Majestic; ningún otro navío de pasajeros se encuentra aún en servicio debido a las festividades, por lo que sospecho que se embarcó en éste con rumbo a Southampton, lo cual tiene sentido considerando su historia personal."

Albert permaneció unos minutos en silencio.

Esta vez bastó con darle un pequeño empujón a la máquina del destino para que se echara a andar. Terry, por un simple hecho del azar, se había embarcado en el mismo navío que su persona más querida.

Al parecer ese reencuentro, que tanto tiempo había demorado, finalmente parecía que se llevaría a cabo. Y al mismo tiempo, lo acercaba a él a una respuesta definitiva.

\- "Gracias, con esta información es suficiente." Respondió finalmente.

\- "Esta es la carta que me entregó. Fue un placer señor Andley, que pase felices fiestas."

Después de asentir y estrechar la mano del encargado, Albert se dirigió a la ventana, enfocando su vista en la inmensidad.

 _Candy..._

 _No cabe duda de que existen personas en nuestras vidas que nos hacen felices por la simple casualidad de haberse cruzado en nuestro camino. Algunas recorren el camino a nuestro lado, viendo muchas lunas pasar, más otras apenas las vemos entre un paso y otro. A todas las llamamos amigos y hay muchas clases de ellos..._

 _A veces uno de esos amigos del alma estalla en nuestro corazón y entonces es llamado un amigo-enamorado, dando brillo a nuestros ojos, música a nuestros labios, saltos a nuestros pies. Mas también hay de aquellos amigos por un tiempo, ellos acostumbran colocar muchas sonrisas en nuestro rostro durante el tiempo que están cerca. Son recuerdos de momentos maravillosos de cuando se cruzaron en nuestro camino._

 _Te deseo, hoja de mi árbol, paz, amor, salud, suerte y prosperidad. Hoy y siempre... s_ _implemente porque cada persona que pasa en nuestra vida es única._

 _(Cada persona) Siempre deja un poco de sí y se lleva un poco de nosotros. Habrá los que se llevarán mucho, pero no habrá los que no nos dejarán nada. Esta es la mayor responsabilidad de nuestra vida y la prueba evidente de que dos almas no se encuentran por casualidad. ¹_

* * *

 ** _Noche del 31 de diciembre, 1923._**

\- "¿Debo asistir a esa cena?"

\- "Sin lugar a duda señorita Candice, el capitán cuenta con su presencia en la celebración del Año Nuevo."

\- "Pero a mí no me gustan las fiestas..."

\- "Qué simpática es usted. No es cuestión de "gusto", por supuesto, es el deber de cualquier señorita de sociedad."

\- "Pero yo no soy..."

\- "¡No, no, y no! No hay pero qué valga. Su lugar asignado se encuentra en la mesa del capitán, ¡imagínese qué honor! El señor Andley contempló esta posibilidad e incluyó en su guardarropa este hermoso vestido del color de los _nomeolvides. ²_ ¿No es verdaderamente precioso?"

\- "Sí, es un vestido muy lindo..." murmuró Candy mientras su mente era transportada al pasado.

 _Su color me hace pensar en la tonalidad que tenía el mar aquel día en que volvía hacia América cuando el comandante Niven me dijo "A medida que navegamos, lo único que podemos ver es el mar." Yo negué con la cabeza y le afirmé que no era así, porque cada vez el agua me mostraba un color diferente. Al escuchar mi respuesta, él asintió varias veces.³_

 _Ahora tengo la impresión de que el mar, con sus diferentes matices, se asemeja al imperceptible tiempo. Parece que todo permanece igual, sin embargo, algo sin duda cambia._

 _Me pregunto qué mar estará mirando el comandante Niven en este momento...³_

\- "¿Señorita Candice? ¿Me escuchó?"

\- "¿Eh? Sí... sí, está bien."

\- "Excelente, confirmaré que asistirá a la cena y llevará su carnet de baile, ¡Qué hermosa es la última oportunidad de la juventud! ¡aún es una joven hermosa, seguro regresará con el carnet completamente lleno!"

\- "Mi carnet... ¿cómo que última oportunidad?"

\- "Señorita, a sus 25 años debe usted comenzar a tomarse en serio la idea de encontrar el mejor partido que su avanzada edad permita... los años no pasan en balde. Lo sabe ¿cierto?"

\- "¡¿Avanzada edad?!" chilló Candy, no podía creer lo que decía aquella mujer, sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que las reglas de la sociedad comenzaban a contemplarla como una especie de _solterona,_ después de todo en mayo cumpliría 26 años.

La edad era algo que a Candy nunca le había importado, considerando que a los 16 años aún jugaba carreras con Jimmy, quien era mucho menor que ella, y aun siendo una enfermera titulada, pasaba todos sus descansos en lo alto de los árboles.

\- "Bien, terminemos con esto." Dijo la rubia algo cansada de alegar, después de todo, sólo era una cena en una noche como cualquier otra, en altamar.

.

Tras algunos interminables minutos que casi le parecieron una tortura, ya se encontraba enfundada en un molesto corset que daba forma al inmaculado vestido azul, con un peinado semi recogido que jamás acostumbraba – ni siquiera ahora con su melena más corta – con el dichoso carnet bien guardado en el fondo del pequeño bolso que hacia juego con sus zapatillas, y que esperaba que no viera la luz en toda la noche.

Su plan era pasar la velada entera charlando con el capitán acerca de sus múltiples viajes, reír de las bromas sociales discretamente, y argumentar un terrible cansancio debido a su trabajo como enfermera que la obligaría a ir a la cama tan sólo unos minutos después de la media noche, cuando casualmente, la pista se abría para todos aquellos que decidieran aventurarse en el baile de parejas.

Con decisión echó a andar, acompañada de la señora Mary que además fungiría como su chaperona.

Al salir de su camarote rumbo al salón principal Candy no pudo evitar caminar por todo el costado del barco, justo hacia el estribor, cosa que no agradeció en absoluto la señora mayor. Una vez que subieron a cubierta desde los camarotes de primera clase, Candy hizo todo un recorrido desde la Galería hasta la sala de fumadores que estaba rumbo a la popa; desilusionada, insistió en que el ejercicio era excelente a cualquier hora y caminó hacia la proa, por todo el costado babor, recorriendo la sala de estar, pasando de largo el restaurante y el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la cena, hasta llegar a la zona del ascensor y la puerta que comunicaba con el lugar para la telegrafía y más allá, con el puente de mando.

 _Qué tonta soy, ¿a quién esperaba hallar? es como si estuviera tratando de encontrarme con un fantasma..._ Pensó Candy con tristeza.

Para ese entonces, la señora Mary estaba agotada por lo que agradeció profundamente que esa chiflada joven _nueva rica_ decidiera finalmente dirigirse hacia el salón principal y tomara asiento en su lugar en la mesa del capitán. Ella por su parte, debía dirigirse hacia la zona designada para el personal de servicio donde tras una magnífica cena, terminó por quedarse completamente dormida en un rincón.

El plan de Candy estaba saliendo a la perfección, el capitán P. C. Grening era un hombre muy interesante que dominaba a la perfección la ruta de Nueva York a Brenen vía Southampton, por lo que conocía bien al comandante Niven, que en ocasiones llevaba la misma ruta transportando materiales y otro tipo de carga. Por supuesto Candy se abstuvo de mencionar su incursión como polizonte, prefirió decirle al capitán que ella era una buena amiga de la hija del comandante. Las horas transcurrieron con increíble rapidez y muy pronto, tras recibir el año nuevo, llegó la hora del baile.

El capitán Grening se despidió con suma cordialidad de Candy y de los otros invitados, debía revisar el curso del barco antes de retirarse a descansar; besó las manos de las damas y los caballeros se levantaron aprovechando para retirarse al salón de fumadores de primera clase y hablar de los sucesos de actualidad y de sus acaudaladas fortunas. Las damas de mayor edad se retiraron del salón, dejando así en la mesa sólo a las jóvenes solteras bien vigiladas a la lejanía por sus inseparables chaperonas.

\- "¡Vaya! Parece que la señora Mary se ha retrasado." Pensó Candy divertida al recordar cómo iba gruñendo durante todo el _paseo_ que realizaron sobre cubierta.

\- "¡Linda! ¿Has visto cómo te mira ese caballero del rincón? Podría jurar que te conoce, ¡no te ha perdido de vista desde que entraste en el salón!" dijo una de las chicas más jóvenes con quienes compartió la mesa.

\- "¿Un... caballero?" preguntó Candy nerviosa.

Sin poder evitarlo, Candy recorrió todos y cada uno de los rincones del gran salón buscando a ese misterioso caballero que la había observado durante la velada ¿Sería posible que fuera _él_?

Sus ojos se toparon con la fija mirada de un hombre que al descubrirla buscando a alguien, le sonrió con confianza y se aventuró con rumbo a su mesa.

* * *

La noche transcurría serena y en silencio para Terrence. Afortunadamente para él, prácticamente los casi 300 pasajeros de primera clase se encontraban en la famosa fiesta de fin de año del gran trasatlántico, un evento social que nadie quisiera perderse. Nadie, excepto alguien como él que solamente asistía a las reuniones sociales que demandaban absolutamente su presencia. Eso era algo que tampoco había cambiado, su gusto por la soledad, primero impuesta, y ahora por elección.

La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, era una noche clara, a diferencia de aquella en la última noche de 1912 que en ese entonces lo había acogido en una densa bruma. Aquella noche cuando la vio por primera vez.

\- "Lo que daría por un cigarrillo..." murmuró para sí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos.

 _"... Pero ¿qué haces fumando en un lugar como éste?" ⁴_

" _¿Me das los cigarros?... Desde luego que no fumo, ¡Están confiscados!" ⁴_

Terry casi podía escuchar la voz de esa chiquilla pecosa y sonrió suavemente... Despacio introdujo su mano en el bolsillo del cálido abrigo que lo cubría.

" _Te doy esto en su lugar." ⁴_

Quien iba a pensar que ese instrumento plateado, ya algo opaco debido al paso de los años, se convertiría en un preciado tesoro lleno de recuerdos de una época que nunca volvería y a la que se aferraba sin remedio.

Un rumor de pasos lo sacó de sus recuerdos, sonaban ligeros y rápidos, parecía que alguien se aproximara directamente hacia él.

Tratando de protegerse, ajustó su sombrero y el cuello de su abrigo para ocultar lo más posible su identidad.

Escuchó una respiración agitada y lo que pareció ser ¿un gruñido?

\- "¡Pero qué tipo! ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando trató de abrazarme de esa manera? ¡ahora comprendo por qué todas estas chicas se hacen acompañar por esas estiradas señoras mayores! ¡Sus manos eran como tentáculos alrededor de mi cintura!" chillaba una joven que no dejaba de sacudirse como si aún esos _tentáculos_ la persiguieran.

Terry rió inevitablemente, más fuerte de lo que hubiese deseado, parecía una anécdota terriblemente divertida pero exagerada, típica de una chica de sociedad que buscaba llamar la atención de los hombres y después los rechazaba.

\- "¡¿Se puede saber qué le parece tan gracioso?!" exclamó indignada la joven que percibió claramente una risa burlona que provenía de un misterioso hombre cubierto de la cabeza a los pies.

El hombre permaneció en silencio.

\- "¿Señor...?" dijo aún más molesta al sentirse ignorada.

\- "En realidad... ¡usted!" dijo Terry encogiéndose de hombros y echando a reír abiertamente, sin siquiera darse la vuelta para mirar a la joven.

 _Esa voz... esa risa... ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible!_ Pensó Candy mientras sentía como si un témpano de hielo se derritiera sobre su cabeza congelándola hasta los pies e impidiéndole moverse.

 _Es más alto que él... y no tiene el cabello largo. Ese sombrero y el abrigo no me dejan ver su rostro, pero esa voz... No, definitivamente no puede ser él,_ se dijo Candy sacudiendo negativamente la cabeza.

\- "Pues... ¡pues usted me parece un grosero maleducado!" respondió Candy deseando volver a escuchar aquella profunda voz.

 _¿Grosero? ¿Maleducado? Era así me llamaba ella cada vez que la incordiaba._ Pensó Terry cortando de golpe su risa y cerrando los puños y los ojos con fuerza. Temía tanto darse la vuelta y ver con desilusión que esa jovencita que lo encaraba no se parecía en nada a aquella chica de rubias coletas y rostro salpicado de pecas.

Un silencio se hizo entre ellos, no se atrevían ni a respirar tratando de proteger esa ilusión momentánea al pensar en la posibilidad de encontrarse con el ser amado.

 _Esto es una estupidez, es imposible que sea ella, sólo mírala y termina con esta tontería de una vez._ Exclamó Terry para sí mismo decidido a darse la vuelta y retirarse finalmente tras mirarla y ver que no se trataba de quién él deseaba.

.

\- "Candice ¿qué haces aquí afuera? El señor Smith no deja de preguntar por ti, lo has dejado a mitad de la pieza de baile sin ninguna explicación y... ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡no puede ser! ¡¿Terrence Graham?! ¡¿El famosísimo actor, Terrence Graham?! Santo cielo, ¡tiene que darme su autógrafo! ¡No lo puedo creer!" decía sin parar la chica con la que Candy había cruzado unas palabras en el salón acerca del hombre que la miraba.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron tan grandes como dos grandes platos ante la sola mención de sus respectivos nombres.

Terry finalmente levantó un poco su sombrero y clavó sus ojos color de mar en aquellas verdes esmeraldas que lo miraban completamente en estado de shock.

Ninguno atinaba a hacer absolutamente nada, hasta que la jovencita que los había sorprendido se interpuso entre sus miradas dando saltitos que impedían a Terry continuar mirando a aquella rubia añorada que se encontraba a sólo unos metros de él.

\- "Por favor señor Graham, si pudiera escribir una dedicatoria para Kate sería maravilloso, es un verdadero placer conocerlo. He seguido su carrera desde que actuó en el Rey Lear como el Rey de Francia. Es usted un verdadero sueño en el escenario... y ahora que lo veo de cerca, también es un verdadero sueño fuera de él." Decía la sonrojada chica mientras empujaba su carnet de baile contra las manos de Terry que estaban fuertemente aferradas al costado del barco.

Él pestañeó varias veces como si hubiera salido de un profundo sueño y tratara de reaccionar de alguna manera.

\- "Sí... yo... claro..." dijo él olvidando su anonimato y escribiendo como un autómata mientras trataba de ver más allá de esa chica que de alguna manera lo había reconocido tras su vestimenta y que no paraba de estorbarle la vista.

Para cuando terminó de escribir el autógrafo y pudo deshacerse de la molesta joven, no había nadie más sobre la cubierta del barco.

* * *

Las piernas de Candy la habían sacado de ese sitio tan rápido como el molesto vestido largo le había permitido.

¡Era él! ¡Nunca podría olvidar esos ojos color zafiro!

¡Siempre desenfadado y atrevido!

¡Terry, inolvidable Terry!

Sofocada por la carrera, presionaba el botón del ascensor sin control rogando porque éste llegara ¡Tenía que salir de ahí!

Las puertas se abrieron y ella entró en él cerrando tan rápidamente como la tecnología de esa época le permitió, tratando de calmarse.

Sólo entonces, por fin pudo pensar.

¿De qué estaba huyendo?

" _... has mantenido, quizás congelado en el tiempo, algo que debes enfrentar por ti misma..."_

Había llegado el momento, no había otra opción que abrir ese baúl lleno de recuerdos que había comenzado a desbordarse con sólo leer su viejo diario del Colegio.

Inhalando y exhalando profundamente por varios minutos, trató de darse ánimos recordando las palabras del comandante Niven:

" _Sabes Candy, el mar no siempre está en calma. Es como la vida: Hay momentos de paz y momentos turbulentos; pero en cualquier caso, el barco debe tratar con todas sus fuerzas de controlar las olas y seguir adelante en su trayectoria."³_

 _._

 _Estoy por afrontar algo que he evitado por años y al igual que un barco, no me importa qué terribles tempestades vaya a encontrar en mi viaje, debo dedicarme con todas mis fuerzas a resistir el embate de las olas. Es el momento..._

Y diciendo esto, presionó el botón que hacía que las puertas se abrieran dando el primer paso para enfrentar su pasado.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¹ Pequeño extracto (un poco modificado) de _El árbol de los amigos_ de Jorge Luis Borges.

² Los _nomeolvides_ son pequeñas flores de color azul celeste. Simbólicamente se conoce como la flor del amor desesperado o el amante eterno.

³ El comandante Niven es aquel capitán del barco en el que Candy se embarca como polizón junto con Cookie. Toda esta idea proviene de la carta que Candy le envía al comandante antes de decidir convertirse en enfermera.

⁴ Frases del manga de la época del Colegio San Pablo.

 **De mí para ustedes:**

¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Salud, amor, paz y todo lo que deseen vengan incluidos en este 2018.

Este capítulo es un mini regalo para ustedes en esta noche, mi favorita de todo el año; traté de escribirlo a máxima velocidad por lo que ha quedado algo más corto. El resto de la historia la iré escribiendo semanalmente, quise que esta noche llegara a ustedes esta parte de la historia que se desarrolla justo en el nuevo año. El próximo domingo tendré listo el siguiente.

No juzguen muy duramente a Candy que salió corriendo, la pobre casi se nos infarta después de no ver a Terry en tanto tiempo y necesitaba unos minutos para reponerse de la impresión; ahora sí, la próxima semana vendrá el reencuentro oficial.

Para quienes se preguntan sobre la relación de Albert y Candy, pues sí, en _Candy Candy Final Story_ (CCFS) que es la continuación de la historia de _Candy Candy_ , ésta parece insinuarse a través de una serie de cartas entre ellos, cosa que ha desatado la discusión de quién es el famoso _Anohito_ (el hombre que Candy ama y con quien vive en la actualidad en _CCFS_ ).

En la misma continuación, debido a la nota que Terry escribe a Candy, la descripción del lugar en el que vive actualmente, además de la gran importancia que se le da a la historia de Candy y Terry en el Colegio San Pablo, y con la muerte de Susanna, para mí no hay otro _Anohito_ que Terry; pero como siempre digo, cada quien es libre de creer lo que guste. Para mí, una relación Albert-Candy es muy extraña, a lo Woody Allen que se une a su hija adoptiva, pero en fin.

Sé que situé la historia muuuuuyyyy lejos, casi 10 años después, pero conforme vaya avanzando l historia les explicaré por qué hice tan distante el encuentro. Para quienes comentan acerca de amar por 10 años a alguien, creo que esto es posible, sobre todo porque en el manga, cuando ambos coinciden en Rockstown, Candy puede darse cuenta de que Terry la sigue amando y se plantea si han cometido un error al separarse, por lo que no creo que ninguno de los dos haya perdido por completo la esperanza de reencontrarse.

Por otra parte, no imagino que en todos esos años Candy haya estado sola, incluso creo que podría haber iniciado alguna relación, pero jamás una tan intensa como la de ese amor inconcluso de la adolescencia, y creo que al volver a verlo tendrán que reconocerse nuevamente, pero la esencia de ese amor sigue ahí.

Hablando de la separación, opino como Phambe, ambos habían decidido separarse, cada uno a su manera: Terry, esperando un milagro que lo ayudara a resolver el compromiso que siente hacia Susanna por salvar su vida, no dice una palabra y carga con un peso excesivo para un joven de alrededor de 17 años; y Candy, sabiendo que para Terry sería imposible romper la relación, se adelanta a sus palabras minimizando lo que ellos tenían, como si fueran amigos y no enamorados. Eran tan jóvenes... quién sabe cómo hubiera reaccionado cualquiera de nosotras ante algo tan dramático.

Seguiremos hablando de esto.

Infinitas gracias a quienes me alegran el día y me animan a seguir escribiendo con un review:

Guest1, Magda, Aurora, Guest2, Adriana, Pati, Hakuouki, Blanca G, Miriam7, mi queridísima amiga Stormaw, Gadamigrandchest, Kamanance, Mary, Marina W, mi muy estimada Phambe a quien agradezco enormemente hacer el esfuerzo de traducir cada capítulo para poder entenderla en francés y con quien he tenido charlas maravillosas a la distancia, eli ventura, Guest3, Lila Venezuela, Devoralibros, Amrica Gra, CGG y Alondra.

Abrazos a la distancia con mucho cariño, y mis mejores deseos para un año cargado de bendiciones.

ClauT


	3. Chapter 3

**Destino.**

Este es un minifc acerca del reencuentro en altamar de nuestra pareja Terrytana favorita, una historia de amor que se desempolva en 7 días.

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y. Igarashi.

Es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, algunas escenas y diálogos se basan en CCFS, que es propiedad de sus autoras y/o traductoras como en el caso de la carta de Candy para Terence Graham. El resto pertenece totalmente a mi imaginación.

En algunos párrafos hago referencia a algunas costumbres y canciones propias de la época que podrán encontrar señalizados y explicados en las notas al final de capítulo. Querida Kamanance es allí donde explicaré todo el ritual del carnet (carné) de baile.

 **Capítulo 3.**

\- "Pero ¿en dónde rayos se habrá metido? Revisé toda la cubierta del barco ¿Se habrá ido a su camarote? ... Es impensable que se encuentre entre toda esta gente." Decía en voz alta mientras se asomaba al salón.

 _Siendo así, tendré que preguntarle al Capitán si podría hacer una pequeñísima excepción y decirme en dónde se aloja él..._

 _... ¡Sí, Candy! Grandiosa idea ¡¿y qué le dirás cuando él abra la puerta?! "¡Hola Terry! ¿cómo estás? Ya sé que no nos hemos escrito en todo este tiempo y que al verte en la cubierta del barco yo desaparecí de repente, pero necesito saber por qué no he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde... desde que te conocí..."_

\- "Sí, decirle eso sería perfecto Candy, ¡eres un genio!" refunfuñaba mientras se daba pequeños golpes en la cabeza con su carnet de baile.

\- "Me parece que me debe la mitad de un baile señorita Andley." Alegó un poco molestó, al verla parada en el umbral del salón, el señor Smith, un hombre de unos 35 años, con porte elegante y de no mal ver, pero que tenía un par de manos muy, pero muy largas.

\- "¡Señor Smith! ... yo no me siento bien, creo que necesito sentarme un momento."

\- "Será porque lleva recorriendo el barco completo desde hace más de media hora ¿no lo cree? ¿qué puede haber perdido que busca con tanto ahínco?"

 _¡Rayos! Me ha visto buscando a Terry._

\- "No, he perdido a nadie... quiero decir que no busco nada, simplemente quise salir a caminar."

\- "Me parece que, si tiene tanta energía, bien podría finalizar la pequeñísima pieza que me debe. Según recuerdo, me anoté para un par en su carnet¹ comenzando por la siguiente pieza, y como recordará, es un compromiso insalvable, así que si me acompaña..." dijo el hombre poniendo su mano en la espalda de Candy, pareciéndole a ella que la colocaba ligeramente por debajo de donde debería.

\- "Bien." Gruñó ella pensando en darle la lección de su vida a ese aprovechado.

Era una pieza rápida, la gente se encontraba ya mucho más animada y sabían que los valses no tardarían en llegar, así que lo mejor era aprovechar las tonadas más alegres, como el Charlestón, el Foxtrot, el Hot Jazz, ritmos representativos de _Los locos veinte_.

Candy se alegró enormemente cuando escuchó la melodía. Era un alegre charlestón que mantendría lejos al señor Smith y sus inquietos _tentáculos_. Al llegar a la pista comenzó alternando brazos y piernas, divirtiéndose mientras le daba movilidad a sus pies, era una suerte que los bailes de la época fueran más libres y espontáneos, podía improvisar y bailar con mayor energía. Energía que se manifestaba en sus piernas que se encontraron en varias ocasiones con las espinillas de su mañosa pareja, y tras lo cual se disculpaba casi con el mismo entusiasmo, para en seguida arremeter pisando con fuerza alguno de sus pies.

Éste no se doblegó al primer puntapié, ni al tercer pisotón, pero cuando terminaban la segunda pieza que Candy había comprometido, había acumulado tantos golpes que decidió que ninguna rubia, por bella que le pareciese valía la pena el esfuerzo. Después de todo, ésta en particular, era increíblemente torpe según su apreciación, y bien podría conseguirse algo más _"civilizado"_.

Al finalizar la pieza, el adolorido hombre hizo un breve asentimiento con la cabeza y se retiró de la pista casi cojeando. Candy se quedó en medio de ésta riendo discretamente, a ese sujeto no le quedarían muchas ganas de molestar a otras chicas en lo que restaba del baile. Ahora podía marcharse a su camarote, después de todo, era posible que Terry hubiera hecho exactamente eso y por esta razón no podía encontrarlo por ningún lado.

Estaba por dar el primer paso para retirarse cuando sintió alguien a sus espaldas.

\- "Baila más cuidadosamente conmigo ¿quieres?"

 _Esa voz… No es posible..._

Pero sí que lo era.

\- "Terry..." murmuró ella dándose la vuelta y mirándolo fijamente con los ojos tan abiertos como dos grandes lunas.

* * *

Minutos atrás, y una vez que pudo reaccionar, Terry había echado a correr en la misma dirección que esa visión que había llegado ante sus ojos.

¿Podría ser que el destino esta vez estuviera siendo amable con él y la hubiera puesto nuevamente en su camino?

No podría dormir los siguientes siete días de no averiguar, si por algún simple azar, ella se encontraba en el mismo barco.

Tantas veces la había pensado, tantas otras la soñó, y en cada ocasión, siempre se presentaba ante él en forma de un recuerdo de rubias coletas, con una amplia sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos inolvidablemente esmeralda, y que cuando se molestaba o reía hacía brincar esas traviesas pecas sobre su respingona nariz. Su imaginación jamás había alcanzado la sublime imagen de ella como toda una adulta y hermosa mujer... y había que decir que la realidad parecía estar sobrepasando cualquier ficción.

Agotado y ansioso, terminó por revisar brevemente el salón de baile, la había buscado por todo el barco, como si fuera un loco había repetido su nombre a través de cada pasillo de los camarotes de primera clase sin obtener respuesta alguna, su única esperanza era que ella hubiese ingresado entre la multitud que se agolpaba en la celebración del Año Nuevo.

Su alta figura le permitió observar entre la gran cantidad de huéspedes, evadiendo las miradas curiosas y las exclamaciones que lo reconocieron a su paso; en la entrada había dejado su sombrero y su abrigo, sin pensar ya en proteger su identidad ¡Nada le importaba tanto como hallarla!

Recorriendo el salón, mesa por mesa, y escapando hábilmente de las mujeres que se le acercaban, fue aproximándose a las parejas que bailaban en el centro del lugar.

Cuando se detuvo, una pieza terminaba y comenzaba otra, en cuyos acordes pudo identificar una popular melodía: _"Has Anybody Seen My Girl (gal)?"_ ("¿ _Alguien ha visto a mi chica?") ²_ , y dentro de su enorme ansiedad no pudo evitar sonreír pensando en lo irónicamente apropiada que era esa pieza para ese específico momento.

Comenzaba a pensar que sería imposible encontrarla cuando como por arte de magia, una rubia cabellera captó su atención. Una chica bailaba con tal energía que era imposible no verla. Con los nervios de punta, Terry se preguntó si es que esa chica podría ser ella.

Y, entonces, la pregunta se resolvió en una sonrisa.

¡Sí, indudablemente era ella, aunque como toda una mujer por supuesto! Aquellos alborotados rizos rubios, aunque mucho más cortos, se asomaban a través del apretado peinado, su figura enfundada en ese vestido azul ya no era la de la niña del Colegio o la quinceañera enfermera que vestía toda de blanco, era la de una mujer que a pesar del recto vestido se adivinaba envuelta con un halo de encanto y sensualidad.

Algo más captó su atención, aunque el baile era alegre y rápido el caballero que la acompañaba, si se le podía llamar así, no dejaba de intentar atraerla hacia él, lo cual molestó enormemente a Terry haciéndolo apretar los puños por un momento; sin embargo, parecía que ella tenía todo bajo control. Poco a poco la tensión lo abandonó, y comenzando a sentirse divertido ante la escena disfrutó cada puntapié y la cara de dolor que acompañaba al pobre diablo que no podía ser otro que el hombre de los _tentáculos_.

Una vez que la pieza terminó y el tipo se rindió, Terry no perdió un segundo más. Sintiendo el corazón galopándole dentro del pecho llegó a espaldas de la rubia chica.

\- "Baila más cuidadosamente conmigo ¿quieres?"

\- "Terry..." murmuró ella dándose la vuelta y mirándolo con esos enormes ojos verdes que lo habían perseguido por una eternidad de casi diez años.

 _Terry_ esa sencilla palabra que entró por su oído, bajó retumbando directo hasta su corazón, donde agolpó súbitamente toda su sangre. Solamente su madre le llamaba de esa cariñosa manera. El claro sonido de la voz sorprendida de ella debió haberle hecho algún efecto extraño, pues sentía que de pronto todo lo demás desaparecía de su vista.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, él la acercó suavemente asiéndola por el codo, tomó el carnet que aún estaba atado a su muñeca, con su pequeño lápiz anotó su nombre en las últimas dos piezas que quedaban antes del intermedio, y algo más que ella no pudo alcanzar a leer, y se lo devolvió.

Él trató de disimularlo, pero su rostro no pudo evitar iluminarse al descubrir que el carnet era de nácar, señal inequívoca de que seguía siendo una chica soltera. Después le sonrió tiernamente, como aquella vez que bailaron en el _Festival de Mayo,_ y como si fuera un déjà vu, ignorando completamente el ritmo de la canción, comenzaron a girar como lo hicieron hace muchos años en medio del bosque.

El calor del cuerpo de Terry, sus firmes y elegantes manos, su aroma… Todo se repetía una vez más.

Dejando de lado aquel encuentro en Rockstown, hacía alrededor de nueve años que se habían visto cara a cara por última vez. Separados desde entonces por una distancia insalvable, se sentían increíblemente emocionados al estar juntos de nuevo, aunque sin poder iniciar una conversación.

¡Dios mío, qué largos, qué eternos habían sido aquellos nueve años, más de tres mil días con todo y sus noches, hasta ese día, hasta esa noche!

¡Cuánto tiempo, cuánto tiempo perdido!

En sus mentes destacaba un único recuerdo que ambos rememoraban en ese instante, el segundo en el que se habían conocido, el principio del principio.

Él lo recordaba perfectamente: ambos en la cubierta de un barco, en una fría noche de Año Nuevo, unos ojos del color de las esmeraldas mirándolo fijamente como si lo conocieran... y esas pecas que tenuemente aún se mostraban hoy en el rostro de ella.

Había amado a aquella mujer desde su primer encuentro, pero a pesar de la irresistible pasión que sentía hacia ella en el presente, le faltaba algo decisivo que le diera la pauta para saber que esa brecha en el tiempo no los había alejado.

Después de todo, ella no había contestado su carta, no sabía si seguía sintiendo algo por él, y para Terry el amor sólo se confirmaba de verdad cuando deja de revolverse dolorosamente en el interior de uno y es nombrado con los labios y el aliento, confesando su existencia en voz alta frente al ser amado.

Por su parte, Candy no podía creer que él estuviera allí, que fueran sus manos las que la tomaban firmemente por la cintura. Sus hombros eran mucho más anchos, se veía aún más alto de lo que solía recordar, y seguía conservando ese porte de autosuficiencia y elegancia propio de un aristócrata. Su cabello lo llevaba más corto, pero aún peinado, dejaba escapar un mechón más largo de lo que la moda de la época marcaba como apropiado, mostrando ese desenfadado y claro desinterés por las normas de la sociedad que siempre lo habían caracterizado. Su rostro perfecto, aún más angulado, ya no era el de un chiquillo, pero sus ojos... esos inolvidables ojos azules como el insondable mar, eran tal y como los recordaba. En conjunto era definitivamente él, más apuesto y varonil si eso era posible.

Se miraron por largos minutos que les parecieron sólo un instante, un breve y mágico instante para comparar, observar, reflexionar y sentirse avergonzados, con el gozo y la felicidad mostrándose en sus miradas antes de esconderla a los demás.

Una incómoda y forzada tos los sacó de ese estado de ensoñación en el que existían sólo ellos dos. La molesta _guardiana_ de Candy, o al menos eso creyó Terry que era por la mala cara que reflejaba, había venido por ella. Sin darse cuenta eran los únicos en la pista de baile, el resto de las parejas ya se encontraban tomando asiento para comenzar el intermedio.

Candy fue la primera en hablar, separándose un poco de él y echando a andar hacia su mesa.

\- "¡Hola Terry! ¿cómo... cómo estás?" dijo deseando que su voz no se hubiera escuchado tan temblorosa.

\- "Debo decir que estoy tan sorprendido, como encantado de verte... _Pecosa_."

Aunque Candy trató de evitarlo, una enorme sonrisa se empezó a dibujar en sus labios acompañado de una suave risa. _Pecosa_ , ¿cuántos años habían pasado sin que alguien la llamara de esa manera?

\- "Terry, no tienes remedio ¿algún día dejarás de llamar con apodos a la gente?"

\- "¿Por qué habría de hacerlo cuando hay incluso hombres con _tentáculos_ circulando por el mundo?" dijo encogiéndose de hombros graciosamente. – "Podríamos encontrarle un apodo juntos, ¿no lo cree _señorita Andley_?"

Candy sonrojándose avergonzada se puso las manos sobre el rostro.

\- "Déjame verte... ¡no has crecido nada! Sigues siendo una pequeña pecosa." Improvisó él tratando de ocultar la enorme ternura que se mostraba en sus ojos.

\- "¡Terry! Por lo que veo, tú sigues siendo un grosero insufrible." Respondió ella riendo a carcajadas.

\- "Te ves preciosa Candy."

Candy tragó con fuerza sintiendo cómo sus piernas amenazaban con desfallecer en cualquier momento si Terry seguía mirándola de esa manera.

\- "Tú te ves bien, Terry."

\- "¿Sólo bien?" preguntó él achicando los ojos y sonriéndole de lado coquetamente.

\- "Y por lo que veo, además sigues siendo un engreído sin re-me-dio." Deletreó Candy disfrutando cada sílaba.

\- "Eso no contesta mi pregunta."

\- "Vaya, debo decir que entre tantos caballeros tan buen mozos y de tanta alcurnia... es simplemente imposible ver a uno en particular." Dijo ella poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios y mirando alrededor del salón levantando su nariz y actuando como niña mimada.

Una risa compartida aligeró el ambiente entre ellos.

\- "Me parece que es momento de que se retire señorita Candice, después de todo, esta es sólo la primera noche abordo."

\- "¿Cómo? Pero si no son más de las dos de la mañana y aún el salón está repleto..."

\- "El señor Andley me ha asignado a su cuidado y me parece que ha llegado el momento de vaya a descansar." Insistió la señora Mary, con una cara de muy pocos amigos y aparentemente decidida a alejarla de ese _rompecorazones_ de Broadway.

\- "Creo que la amable señora aquí presente tiene mucha razón, Candy" dijo Terry sonriéndole de forma cautivadora a la mujer mayor. – "Tal y como ella lo ha dicho, éste es sólo nuestro primer encuentro, tenemos por delante varios días para ponernos al corriente con las novedades, y lo más apropiado para una dama es que se retire a una hora prudente, ¿no lo crees?"

Candy, con la boca abierta y algo decepcionada, lo miró con sospecha ¿en qué momento Terry se había vuelto tan obediente y atenido a las normas sociales?

Mary por su lado lo miraba gratamente satisfecha, después de todo ese _actor_ con pose de príncipe tenía los modales de un caballero.

\- "Bien, ahora que estamos todos de acuerdo, ¿me permitirían escoltarlas hasta su camarote?"

\- "¡Por supuesto señor Graham! Quizás en el camino nos pueda hablar de su siguiente puesta en escena." Respondió animosa Mary.

\- "Eso sería un verdadero placer." Respondió él ofreciéndole su brazo a Mary. – "Vamos Candy, no te quedes atrás."

Candy, entre sorprendida y molesta, comenzó a andar junto a ellos escuchando la cascada de preguntas que Mary le hacía al actor acerca de la vida en Broadway, y la forma en que él le respondía con una amabilidad desproporcionada. Para cuando llegaron a su camarote, tenía ganas de darle un golpe a Terry que le borrara esa cara de adulador. Hacía tantos años que no lo veía y él ¿simplemente la enviaba a dormir?

\- "Mary ha sido todo un placer, y me da una enorme tranquilidad saber que se encuentra acompañando a Candice, no cabe duda de que será un viaje inolvidable." Sonrió Terry mientras le besaba la mano a la mujer.

\- "Señor Graham, el placer ha sido todo mío. Quizás si la señorita está tan ansiosa de ponerse al corriente con usted, podría acompañarnos a almorzar el día de mañana."

Candy simplemente no lo podía creer, haciendo gala de una sarta de trucos aduladores y palabras exageradas Terry había conseguido hacerse invitar al almuerzo por esa adusta mujer. Entornando los ojos fastidiada respondió un " _ya veremos_ " entre dientes que sólo Terry pudo escuchar teniendo que controlar sus enormes ganas de echarse a reír, por lo que optó por atraerla hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla que terminó su recorrido en su oído provocándole escalofríos al murmurar una clara frase en él:

\- "Mira tu carnet _Pecas_..."

\- "Espero su respuesta hermosa dama." Se despidió él besándole la mano y retirándose con una sonrisa enigmática.

Candy cerró la puerta preguntándose dónde rayos había puesto el dichoso carnet. Mary por el contrario no dejaba de halagar al actor, pareciéndole a la rubia francamente imposible buscar aquel objeto mientras la primera no dejaba de parlotear y hacerle preguntas acerca de él.

\- "Mary, disculpe que la interrumpa, ¿podría ayudarme a buscar mi carnet?"

\- "No hay necesidad, lo he puesto yo en mi bolso, me imagino que lo guardará como un recuerdo ¡Cuántas jóvenes pueden presumir de haber bailado con el cautivador Terrence Graham!"

\- "Sí, seguro que soy muy afortunada." Respondió cansada de tanto entusiasmo. – "Si me disculpa, iré a acostarme."

\- "Dulces sueños señorita Andley, aunque le aseguro que éstos tendrán al mismo protagonista que los míos." Dijo riendo como una colegiala.

Candy sólo asintió pensando que esa reacción femenina ante él era exactamente la que Terry había despreciado durante su adolescencia. La exageración de la señora Mary le recordaba un tanto a Eliza Leagan contoneándose mientras afirmaba que Terry Grandchester iría a su ridícula _Fiesta Blanca_. Sacudiéndose de la cabeza esa desagradable imagen, Candy abrió su carnet.

De un lado estaban las canciones que había bailado esa noche, seguidas por el nombre de Eliot Smith y las últimas dos con las siglas T.G.

Ella sonrió recordando que precisamente esas iniciales eran las que ella usaba para referirse a Terrence en su diario tratando de cuidar que alguien se enterara, incluso ella misma, de cuántas cosas le hacía sentir en ese entonces.

Y ahora, ¿qué era lo que sentía por él?

Negándose a entrar en ese tema dirigió sus ojos a la segunda hoja de su carnet, cuando pudo leer en él lo que escribió Terry, su mandíbula casi cae al suelo de una sola vez.

¡Sabía que no podía haberse reformado como le había hecho creer, seguía siendo el mismo chico rebelde e incorregible!

... Y eso la emocionó.

 _Te espero en cubierta... ¿sí?_

Una indicación, pero también una pregunta.

Desde el momento en que la vio y se aproximó, Terry había escrito eso en su carnet, lo que sólo podía significar que llevaba todos esos minutos deseando estar a solas con ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras tomaba sus mejillas cálidas y enrojecidas. Tapándose la boca para no gritar, se asomó apenas un poco a la habitación contigua que se comunicaba con la suya a través de una puerta interior. Unos fuertes ronquidos llegaron hasta sus oídos, parecía ser que tanta emoción "adolescente" había dejado agotada a la señora Mary.

Con una velocidad impresionante, Candy metió todas sus almohadas bajo las sábanas, tomó su abrigo y uno de los sombreros menos llamativos que Annie le había obsequiado y levantándose de puntillas salió por la puerta rezando porque la señora Mary soñara con Terry sin parar hasta que la sorprendiera bien entrada la mañana.

* * *

Terrence Graham había disminuido enormemente su hábito de fumar por varios años, sin embargo, cuando se encontraba sumamente frustrado o terriblemente nervioso, no podía resistirse. Caminando hacia la cubierta del barco había encontrado a uno de los jóvenes mozos del restaurante fumando relajadamente fuera de él; éste al reconocerlo casi deja caer la cajetilla completa, y para Terry había sido imposible no comprarle a ese chico uno solo que ayudara a calmar su ansiedad.

¿Vendría ella a su encuentro? ¿tendría la misma necesidad de verlo a pesar de la avanzada hora?

Dándole una honda bocanada a su cigarrillo trató de calmarse, era posible que ella no viniera, después de todo él mismo la había enviado a dormir y los minutos habían pasado sin dar tregua. Al terminarlo, se iría a su camarote para pensar en la manera de encontrarse con ella a solas a una hora más razonable.

\- "¡Terrence Graham!"

Terry abrió los ojos enormemente y se dio la vuelta tan rápido como pudo para ver a una joven rubia de sombrero blanco con las manos en la cintura mirándolo con disgusto.

\- "¡Así que todavía fumas!" dijo Candy.

\- "¡Me asustaste _Pecas_! Por un momento pensé que estaba de regreso en el Colegio y era la Madre Superiora quien me había sorprendido."

\- "No cambies de tema Terrence, ¿qué estás haciendo con ese cigarrillo en la mano?"

\- "Esperándote... sabía que vendrías." Le sonrió.

\- "¡Pretencioso! ... ¡¿cómo es que aún fumas?!" Lo miró ella en forma reprobatoria

\- "Sólo cuando no puedo tocar _mi_ armónica..."

El corazón de Candy brincó nuevamente considerando ese bello recuerdo y finalmente le sonrió.

\- "¿Aún la conservas?"

\- "¿Por qué lo dices con esa cara de sorpresa?"

Candy sólo se encogió de hombros.

\- "¿Cómo has estado Terry? Hace tanto tiempo... escuché que ahora también produces obras de teatro"

\- "La moda de los musicales en Broadway me ha puesto creativo."

\- "Definitivamente no te imagino bailando y cantando junto a Fred Astaire y su hermana Adele." Rio suavemente ella. Sabía perfectamente que él no cambiaría el teatro clásico fácilmente. – "¿Has pensado en seguir tu carrera en Londres?"

\- "Digamos que vengo a explorar una posibilidad... ¿y tú, Candy? ¿qué haces en el _RMS Majestic_?"

\- "Bert, es decir Albert, ha tenido esta gran idea."

\- "¿Albert?" respondió él sorprendido.

\- "¿Es que no lo sabes, Terry?" dijo ella recordando cómo se lo había contado en la carta que hace algunos años había escrito para él, la cual nunca fue enviada por supuesto. – "El Tío Abuelo William, sorpresa, sorpresa... ¡Es el señor Albert! Qué increíble historia, ¿cierto?" ³

 _Y pensar que estaba en contacto con él incluso en Londres, por no mencionar que, cuando abandoné el Colegio San Pablo, le había enviado mi diario en el que había confiado todos mis sentimientos sin esconder nada. En otras palabras, Albert conoce bien, casi tanto como yo misma, lo que sentía por ti, Terry. No puedo imaginar con qué cara habrá leído esas páginas que escribí. Todavía ni siquiera se atreve a tocar el tema de lo dicho en él._ Meditó Candy recordando aquella época.

\- "Menos mal que el señor Albert no se dedicó a la actuación ¡Es extraordinario fingiendo! Llegaría a ser un gran rival en el escenario para ti, ¿sabes que incluso cuando recuperó la memoria, no me lo confesó de inmediato?"

\- "¡Vaya! Eso sí que es sorprendente, ¿Albert, el buen amigo que me hacía segunda en las peleas? ¿El fanático de los animales y la libertad, es el heredero Andley?"

\- "¿Puedes creerlo?"

\- "La verdad es que si lo escuchara de una fuente distinta pensaría que es una historia de ficción. Le escribiré para que me ceda los derechos y llevarla al teatro."

\- "Terry, hablando del teatro... Siempre quise felicitarte por el éxito arrasador que fue Hamlet, supe que representaron una función tras otra ¿no? En ese tiempo leí artículos que hablaban de ti en un tono entusiasta: _El Hamlet que todos habíamos deseado ver... Una obra que va más allá de toda expectativa_..." ³

 _Todo esto lo supe, aunque al principio forzosamente trataba de evitar de cualquier manera el tema, y Albert incluso se preocupaba por esconder las revistas que contenían artículos relacionados contigo. Contrariamente a sus intenciones, fue algo que me hizo sufrir...³_ Pensó ella.

\- "Así que has tenido algunas noticias mías en estos años..."

\- "Bueno, he de confesar que he sido una mala fanática comparada con la señorita Pony y la Hermana Lane que han seguido tu carrera fielmente, incluso hasta hace algunos años llenaban un álbum de recortes con las principales reseñas de tus éxitos."

\- "Ja ja, tendré que agradecérselos personalmente, ¿no lo crees?" dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- "... pero, aunque no pude seguir tu carrera de cerca en los periódicos y revistas, debes saber que en cada ocasión que me enteraba de un estreno, podías encontrar en mí una asidua admiradora de Terrence Graham; cada vez que salías al escenario, yo estaba ahí, aplaudiéndote con todas mis fuerzas..." dijo Candy envuelta en un sopor, como si su mente se hubiera transportado al pasado en el que redactó esa carta que nunca le envió.

Esta vez fue el turno del corazón de Terry para detenerse en una mezcla de ternura y dolor, siendo consciente del sufrimiento que las decisiones de ambos les habían traído a la par ¿Habría aún una oportunidad para ellos?

\- "... Se ha hecho un poco tarde, ¿o debería decir temprano? En una hora más debe empezar a amanecer." Dijo Terry, tras unos minutos en silencio, intentando aligerar el ambiente que de pronto se había tornado pesado.

\- "Santo cielo, pasa tan rápido el tiempo..." dijo Candy, pensando en que, para ser justos debía decir que _sólo_ cuando estaba con Terry parecía que el tiempo pasaba en un pestañeo.

Al dirigirse hacia el ascensor tuvieron un leve percance: ella iba a retirarse para cederle el paso después de que él intentó sostener las puertas, cuando al moverse los dos a la vez en un gesto de mutua cortesía, sus pechos chocaron fugazmente uno contra el otro en el umbral de la puerta del ascensor. Ambos se sobresaltaron y retrocedieron sin pensarlo, pero ese fugaz roce de cuerpo contra cuerpo bastó para confundirles. Ambos sonrieron a la vez como si estuvieran de acuerdo, se miraron y entrelazando sus manos bajaron hacia el área de camarotes.

En medio de ese silencio Terry se preguntaba ¿cómo había podido alguna vez pensar siquiera en separarse de ella, como si él todavía se perteneciera a sí mismo? Un estremecimiento le atravesó el cuerpo entero, desde la cabeza hasta el corazón, un relámpago que lo iluminaba todo en su cielo nocturno.

Era vano no reconocer que, en cada nervio, en cada fibra de su interior, había despertado el amor que una vez floreció por ella, su amada. Ahora sólo restaba ver si podía despertarlo en ella, con o sin conocimiento de la breve carta que había enviado con anterioridad.

\- "Bueno _Tarzan_ , hemos llegado, ¿quiero pensar que la invitación para almorzar juntos sigue en pie?"

\- "Estaré encantada Terry, aunque no tanto como la señora Mary, me temo... ¿me puedes decir qué es lo que le has hecho a la pobre Señora?" dijo Candy mirándolo mientras negaba con su cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

\- "Ni la mitad de lo que quisiera hacerte a ti, _Señorita Pecas_ "

El rubor saltó de nuevo en su rostro hasta la raíz de sus cabellos.

Terry la contemplaba, ella seguía erguida frente a él incluso en medio de su clara confusión, pero auténtica y sin cobardía, siempre la misma, su amada... maravillosamente anonadada. Sin ser consciente del temblor que le provocaba, avanzó hacia ella con pasos suaves y elegantes, aproximándose a su presa, y la acorraló con sus manos apoyadas en la puerta de su camarote.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron en toda su extensión cuando se encontró fijamente con los ojos de Terry, su intensa mirada indescifrable tenía un brillo de determinación que nunca le había visto.

\- "Terry…" dijo algo nerviosa, "creo que… que debo entrar antes de que la señora Mary se despierte..."

 _Nunca más te dejaré escapar Candy... si tú me aceptas._ Pensó Terry entrecerrando levemente sus ojos.

\- "Yo mismo me encargaría de ella, lo sabes bien, ¿no es así?"

El corazón de Candy comenzó a latir desbocado, la cercanía y esa mirada en Terry la estaban poniendo muy nerviosa.

\- "Vamos Terry, no bromees, nos veremos en unas horas para almorzar." Dijo Candy, temiendo que él notara su turbación, pero no hizo absolutamente nada para alejarlo o para escapar de él.

\- "¿Y crees que solamente por esa razón te dejaré ir?"

\- "Sigues disfrutando tomarme el pelo, no has cambiado nada Terry."

\- "Espero que tú tampoco..." dijo él intentando sondear un poco el tema de la carta.

Ella simplemente se sonrojó.

\- "Uno envejece, pero sigue siendo el mismo." Exclamó ella.

\- "No me quieres entender, pero sé que a pesar de todo, comprendes lo que quise decir."

\- "¿Qué... qué es lo que quieres Terrence?"

\- "Me parece que eso es increíblemente claro para ti, Candice."

Cuando ella se disponía a balbucear algo, él se acercó a su rostro... la besó lentamente en la comisura de sus labios y susurró frente a ellos...

\- "Te quiero a ti."

Con suavidad Terry se alejó de ella, y cuando por fin se despidió besando su mano dulcemente y la puerta se cerró frente a él, Candy tuvo la impresión de que jamás se había marchado de su vida.

Aquella madrugada, al verse de pie frente a ese lugar, Terry tuvo el misterioso presentimiento de que tras esa puerta le aguardaba agazapado el destino con un final, definitivo e irrevocable, para la historia de amor de su vida.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¹ El carné o carnet de baile es un tarjetón doblado o un librillo de tamaño pequeño impreso con algunos datos y adornos, usado en bailes del siglo XIX y comienzos del XX; por lo general tenía ya escrito el nombre de las piezas musicales programadas, en seguida de las cuales la dama iba escribiendo el nombre del caballero que le pedía bailar con él esa pieza con la ayuda de un lápiz que colgaba de una cinta. Los materiales variaban y tenían mucho que ver con la posición económica y el estado civil de la dama: los carnés de nácar eran para la solteras, los de marfil para las casadas y los de azabache para las viudas. Las normas para su uso eran inapelables, una vez que la dama escribía en sus páginas el nombre del candidato, no se podía negar bajo ninguna excusa. El caballero también tenía una agenda donde anotaba el nombre de la dama correspondiente para no equivocarse.

² La canción a la que hago referencia la pueden encontrar en YouTube como _Has Anybody Seen My Gal?_ (Ray Henderson) también llamada _Five Foot Two, Eyes of Blue_ en la versión de Art Landry de 1925.

³ Extractos de CCFS que pertenecen a la carta que escribe Candy a Terence Graham (en CCFS se corrige la doble "r" de Terrence por Terence). Es una de las cartas no enviadas que ella guarda entre sus recuerdos.

 **De mí para ustedes:**

 **Nally Graham** Gracias linda, un placer volver a leerte por aquí. Como verás, ahora sí Candy se plantó aunque por ahora Terry muestra más determinación.

 **Gadamigrandchest** quién de nosotras no se aventaría a los brazos de Terry, pero esta pareja aún tiene una incómoda plática pendiente y Candy lo sabe. Viene el romance...

 **Amrica Gra** Nada ha cambiado, ni su amor, ahora sólo tienen que sacarlo a relucir.

 **Aurora** Se regresó y hasta lo buscó, yo creo que en los nervios una no sabe ni qué hacer, pero lo importante es que si no dimos una, regresemos y lo afrontemos.

 **Kamanance** creo que yo me hubiera desmayado cual damisela en desgracia jajajaja, aquí en el número uno de las notas te explico cómo funcionaba lo del carnet, una costumbre muy apropiada si bailabas con el chico de tus sueños, pero muy incómoda si comprometías un baile con un hombre de manos largas ¿no?

 **Blanca G** ¡Qué horror de manos largas! Pero ya tuvo su merecido. Fíjate que yo, bien aventada, no me hubiera quedado con las ganas de besuquear a Terry, pero ya ves qué reservado nos salió Candy, pero no le va a durar, te lo prometo jajaja.

 **Guest** Encantada de que te des otra vuelta por aquí, creo saber quién eres pero por si las dudas regálame tu nombre la próxima vez, si eres quien pienso espero que ya te hayas recuperado por completo.

 **Nohely** Gracias a ti y tu review, es mi combustible para seguir creando este minific.

 **Ely Ivarez** Qué linda, gracias por los elogios y aquí va el siguiente capítulo.

 **Eli** Entiendo tu frustración pero te prometo una Candy más madura, lo que pasa es que si ella no ha recibido la carta, Terry lleva una ligera ventaja en información y en la decisión de buscarla. Ella estaba perdida y más aún con el cortejo que inició con Albert por medio de cartas. Para mí eso es real, pero no así la cristalización de ese cariño. Me parece que en el momento en que Terry reaparece, todas esas confusiones se acaban.

 **Phambe** Acabo de leer una maravillosa semana y efectivamente es preciosa. Qué lástima que quedó inconclusa, me parece un argumento interesante ver a Terry llegar al Hogar de Pony después de esos años. Respecto a lo que mencionas me parece que no existe manera posible de reunirlos si no hablan del pasado y cierran esa herida de una vez por todas. Espero abordar esto en el siguiente capítulo. Y Albert me parece un personaje entrañable, pero a pesar de su papel definitivo en el destino de Candy (adoptándola, enviándola a Londres, apoyando su romance aún con amnesia), me parece un rol secundario. Será mi amor por C&T que me lleva a pensar así. Me alegra que esta historia te guste, en este caso es un minific, que empezó siendo de 3 capítulos, pero ahora es de unos 8 en total, una historia básicamente de reencontrar el amor durante una semana en barco.

 **Maru** Sí, es innegable que esas cartas con Albert existen, pero como le decía a Phambe, no me parece que sea un romance de protagonistas sino más bien un rol secundario. Cronológicamente las cartas son un desorden o eso me parece a mí, por lo que dice en la de Terry y por la manera en que finaliza diciendo que Susanna lo ama, me parece que son anteriores a muchos sucesos (como las cartas de Albert) pero para mí, la descripción del epílogo es como si viera a Terry junto a ella, a nadie más. Besos para ti y aquí seguimos.

 **Dianley** Justamente eso pensé y quise explicar en este capítulo, Terry se quedó con la idea de una Candy adolescente ¿cómo iba a saber cómo se veía? Y la voz se profundiza y modula a lo largo de los años. La imagen y voz de los 15-17 no tiene que ver con los 26-28 que ahora tienen. Gracias por leer.

 **Elizabeth Mancera Moreno** Qué bonito cumplido Liz! Mi escritura espero que vaya mejorando cada vez más pues como una principiante en esto trato de aprender de todo lo que leo. Te prometo sólo un mínimo de drama, como verás es una historia de romance para soñar, no para tener pesadillas jajaja. Bendiciones para ti también.

 **Mita sanchez** Gracias linda, nos seguimos leyendo y espero te siga gustando la historia.

 **Pati** preciosa Pati, me has hecho el día, te prometo que a partir de aquí empieza un periodo de romance pues Terry tiene que reconquistar a nuestra rubia de las pecas. Sigue comentándome para que mis musas se inspiren más, porque luego les da por fugarse y me quedo en blanco. Abrazo y lo mejor para este 2018.

 **CGG** Aquí va, por fin no sólo se encuentran sino que además bailan, hablan y si no fuera porque a Terry le gustan las cosas bien preparadas como su té, ya estaríamos gritando el beso. Pero así me dicta él que fueron las cosas y yo nada más escribo jajaja.

 **Sandy Sanchez** Mi linda Sandy como siempre y como ya he te he dicho inbox, siempre me alegran tus comentarios. Quiero decirte que no son tus ojitos los que te engañan, yo también vi ese romance con Albert no sólo en CCFS sino también en el manga (espero no me caigan los tomatazos) pero no me cansaré de afirmar que fue algo momentáneo, creo yo. De un plumazo creo que Terry podría borrar cualquier pequeña llamarada en el corazón de la chica rubia de las pecas. Me reí a morir y me imaginé perfecto a la fanática chapoteando en el mar después de que la aventaras y sí, coincido contigo en que tener 16 y 25 no es lo mismo, a partir de ahora viene una Candy mucho más plantada, segura y que abrirá ese baúl doloroso que se necesita vaciar para poder llenarlo de cosas hermosas. Besos linda Sandy y nos seguimos leyendo mutuamente.

Al club AAVST, junto a Sandy, Stormaw, Eli y AlexaPQ, abrazos miles hasta donde quiera que estén.

Y a quienes leen en silencio como tantas veces hago yo, mil gracias.

Abrazos y maravillosa semana estrenando año.

ClauT


	4. Chapter 4

**Destino.**

Los personajes de _Candy Candy_ pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi; algunas escenas y diálogos se basan en CCFS y en el manga, que es propiedad de sus autoras y/o traductoras; el resto es propiedad de mi imaginación.

Es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro.

Nota: Esta es la parte uno de dos, la continuación viene la próxima semana.

 **Capítulo 4.**

\- "Ese color le queda excelente señorita Candice, debería incluirlo en su guardarropa."

\- "Sí, claro." Pensó Candy, se vería maravillosa vestida en color malva mientras lavaba la ropa de cama de los niños del Hogar, o mejor aún, atendiendo a un herido sangrante que hubiese acudido a consulta.

Por un momento deseó verse bella todos los días para una persona en especial... sin embargo, desechó ese pensamiento. No quería permitirse el lujo de la coquetería, menos aún con ese socarrón de Terrence cerca de ella tomándole el pelo con esas frases de conquista que a ella le erizaban todos y cada uno de los centímetros de la piel.

\- "Uno nunca sabe cuándo podría llegar el amor señorita Candice."

\- "El amor nunca fue para mí." Le respondió ella mientras acomodaba su cabello pensando en que la mezcla entre el romance y Candy White siempre había sido una receta para el desastre. Todos estos años, aunque algunos pretendientes se le habían acercado, ella mantenía una actitud desinteresada. Olvidaba las citas, perdía los regalos, confundía los nombres, entre muchos otros descuidos que bastaban para disuadir a cualquier interesado.

¡Cuántas veces Annie le había dicho que terminaría siendo la sucesora de la señorita Pony y la Hermana Lane si continuaba con esa "mala" actitud! Archie por el contrario salía en su defensa, alegando que ella tenía todo el derecho de decidir y apoyaba su clara falta de interés por terminar nuevamente con el corazón roto... una sola vez le había bastado verla hecha pedazos, para desear que nunca más pudiera alguien romper ese frágil corazón.

Sin embargo, algunas veces ella se había preguntado si habría de nuevo alguien como _él_... pero de inmediato se respondía " _No, ojalá que no_ ". Candy no quería volver a perderle, aunque fuera con otro nombre, con otro rostro, en otro lugar y en otra época. Había vivido muy cómoda durante los años anteriores, llena de proyectos para el Hogar, pacientes que atender y con los muy pocos eventos sociales en los que accedía a participar, del brazo de Albert; los cuales la hacían sentir incómoda e inadecuada, dejándole claro que jamás podría vivir en el mundo de los Andley, por muy hija adoptiva que fuera.

Aparentemente era tan feliz en su mundo de simpleza. Un mundo sin inquietud, como la que sentía ahora con la sola presencia de Terrence.

A pesar de que la noche anterior su yo de dieciséis años había dado saltos de felicidad con esa serie de juegos de seducción, su yo de veinticinco no se cansaba de repetirle que era precisamente eso, sólo un juego entre ellos.

Era imposible que un hombre como Terrence hubiera guardado en su interior ese sentimiento que, aunque nunca dijo claramente, ella sabía con seguridad que albergaba hacia ella. Lo sabía pues él le escribía con frecuencia pese a todos los compromisos que pudiera tener en ese tiempo en que ambos asumieron su _noviazgo_. El destinatario era siempre " _Tarzan toda pecas_ ". Y aunque a Candy le habría gustado recibir mensajes más románticos en lugar de esas bromas sarcásticas, siempre estuvo convencida de saber lo que había dentro de su corazón; incluso entre bromas, sus palabras siempre estaban llenas de afecto y consideración. ¹ Por ello, hasta el día de hoy, ella conservaba celosamente todas sus cartas, pero no había podido volver a leerlas.

Sabía también que él había visitado el Hogar de Pony mientras ella viajaba de vuelta hacia América, cumpliendo así la promesa que le había hecho una tarde tiempo atrás. En aquella época estaba tan convencida de que todo lo que habían perdido lo recuperarían y que estaría juntos por muchísimo tiempo.

Sin embargo, no fue así.

Y ahora, tras años de separación, nuevamente se encontraban ¿qué quedaría ahora de ese melancólico e intenso chico al que alguna vez conoció?

\- "¿Está lista señorita Candice? El señor Graham no debe tardar en presentarse ante esta misma puerta." Exclamó la señora Mary como si ella fuera quien esperaba su visita.

Resignada frente a ese fanatismo, Candy tomó su abrigo y su bolso y se aproximó a la sala de estar pensando seriamente en las últimas palabras dichas por Terry la madrugada de ese día.

" _Te quiero a ti."_

* * *

Cuando iba caminando hacia el camarote de Candy, Terry notó algo.

 _Este no es mi paso de siempre, mi paso firme, directo y seguro ¿Por qué vuelvo a andar igual que el muchacho de diecisiete años que era entonces, el que inseguro busca la manera de salir airoso ocultándose tras una broma pesada? ¿Por qué me palpita de pronto el corazón con sólo pensar en llamar a su puerta?_

Sacudiéndose todas esas ideas y pensando en que debía desempeñar una actuación magistral para ocultar su nerviosismo, tocó a la puerta de la única chica que había amado en su vida.

\- "Señor Graham, pero que increíble puntualidad, no cabe duda de que sus modales son impecables."

\- "Un caballero inglés jamás hace esperar a sus damas." Dijo él con una sonrisa confiada tratando de mirar dentro de la habitación buscando a una rubia.

\- "Estamos listas, ¿no es así?" dijo Mary mirando hacia donde Candy recién se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar.

Terry pensó que ella se veía aún más hermosa con la luz del día. Pudo observar perfectamente sus rasgos adultos sintiendo que eran el reflejo perfecto de la que alguna vez fue la niña de coletas con la que pasó las tardes de su adolescencia en un oscuro y sombrío Colegio.

Con elegancia, les ofreció a ambas sus brazos. Mary sin dudarlo se colgó de él, Candy por su parte, apenas depositó suavemente su mano, y aunque se resistió a admitirlo, eso le bastó para sentir una corriente de emoción por todo el cuerpo.

.

La sala de estar se encontraba aún semi vacía, parecía que la mayoría de los invitados estaban todavía bajo los efectos de la fiesta de la noche anterior, por lo que fue muy fácil encontrar un buen sitio junto a una de las ventanas y tener un almuerzo agradable compartiendo una plática sencilla sobre las novedades de la gente que ambos conocían.

\- "¿Así que la _tímida_ y el _elegante_ ahora son marido y mujer? ¡Vaya! Eso no me extraña sabiendo que ella se empeñaba en perseguirlo, sin embargo, él siempre me pareció ligeramente atraído por los monos con faldas."

La cara de la señora Mary reflejó tal confusión y desagrado ante ese comentario, que ambos tuvieron que morderse los labios para no reír.

\- "Terry, no seas maleducado, Annie y Archie fueron pareja durante muchos años y él jamás tuvo interés por _nada_ ni _nadie_ más... No después de que ellos formaron una pareja formal."

\- "Me imagino que es el curso normal de los compromisos ¿Qué fue de tu otra amiga, una ligeramente más _embarnecida_?" Dijo tratando de orientarse a un tema que en realidad le interesaba.

\- "¿Es que nunca llamarás a la gente por su nombre? Patricia O 'Brien se encuentra bien, después de un tiempo decidió seguir estudiando; la guerra impidió que ella regresara a su país." Los ojos de Candy se entristecieron visiblemente. – "Creo que ella no se ha recuperado del todo, no sé si alguna vez podrá hacerlo alguno de nosotros."

\- "Candy..." Terry suspiró con pesadez sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de decir quizás perturbaría su tranquilidad, pero era algo que no quería dejar de hacerle saber. Aprovechando que la señora Mary había disfrutado de un almuerzo increíblemente vasto y se había rendido nuevamente al sueño, Terry se acercó aún más a ella tomando su mano con firmeza.

\- "No quiero que esto te traiga recuerdos dolorosos, pero quiero que sepas que sentí mucho no poder estar a tu lado cuando me enteré de la muerte del _inventor._ Sé cuánto debe haberles pesado, era una persona sumamente agradable."

\- "Era un tipo genial... Gracias Terry." Los ojos de Candy llenos de tristeza provocaron en él un sentimiento terrible. – "¿Sabes? Él acudió a despedirme a la estación cuando viajé a Nueva York, esa fue la última vez que lo vi; no pudimos hablar mucho, pero nos sorprendió darnos cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos a solas él y yo."

Terry se tensó con fuerza con la sola mención de ese viaje a Nueva York. Notándolo ella, en seguida cambió de tema maravillándolo con esa capacidad que siempre había mostrado para reponerse y modificar su humor.

\- "Tengo que admitir que el último de sus inventos fue todo un éxito: ¡ _la cajita de la felicidad_ en verdad funciona! O por lo menos lo hizo mientras funcionó; la he traído conmigo junto con el resto de mis tesoros, quizás te la muestre alguna vez si te portas como un buen chico y dejas de llamar a la gente con apodos." Dijo ella guiñándole un ojo y aliviando la tensión en él.

\- "Eso es un reto que vale la pena aceptar _Pecas._ "

Ambos rieron alegremente.

\- "¿No estaría bien ir a dar un paseo…?" preguntó ella señalando con la mirada a la señora Mary que comenzaba a roncar como un oso en pleno invierno.

\- "Vaya, vaya, la _señorita Pecas_ intentando escabullirse de su dama de compañía, ¿por qué no me extraña?"

\- "Vamos Terry, se ve un poco de sol en cubierta y en estos días oscuros de invierno se echa mucho de menos, ¿no lo crees?"

\- "¿Deseas sacar tus pecas a tomar el sol? No me parece lo más indicado."

\- "Estoy buscando aumentar mi colección, no sabes cuánto deseo que me salgan más ¡Grosero!" dijo sacándole la lengua en un gesto tan propio de ella.

Levantando las manos con cara de inocencia Terry se puso de pie y la ayudó a ella a levantarse de su asiento.

La cubierta esperaba iluminada y con más personas de las que ellos hubiesen deseado, así que giraron a una zona más tranquila en uno de los costados del barco.

\- "Todavía sigo sin concebir que Albert sea tu _padre_ adoptivo..."

Candy rio con la sola mención de quien efectivamente había sido su tutor.

\- "¿Sabes? Albert siempre apareció durante los momentos indicados en mi vida y su primera presentación en sociedad no fue la excepción." Dijo Candy.

\- "¿Cómo fue que decidió revelar un secreto tan bien guardado?"

\- "Hay mucho que no sabes... Niel, confabulando con la Tía Abuela, había maquinado un plan para comprometerme con él, haciéndome creer que era la voluntad de mi tutor. Fue entonces cuando busqué al Tío Abuelo y descubrí que era Albert. Él nuevamente me salvó, y después de eso, los Leagan decidieron irse de Chicago, ahora les va bien administrando una cadena de hoteles."

\- "¡Santo Dios! ¿Tú comprometida con ese rufián? Hmmm ¿una sabandija y una mona? Nada bueno podría resultar de esa unión." Bromeó Terry tratando de ocultar la rabia que sentía contra ese infeliz.

\- "¡Terry! Deja de llamarme "mona", ¡nunca te ganarás el que te muestre mis tesoros!" dijo aparentando estar molesta.

\- "¡Lo siento señorita _Pecas_! Es simplemente inevitable para mí." Dijo él riéndose.

\- "¡Definitivamente no sé qué se le metió a ese cabeza hueca! Debe haberse vuelto completamente loco, de otra manera, no lo puedo entender."

No estaba seguro si la fuerza del encanto de Candy radicaba en la gracia de su belleza clásica o en el hecho de que ella parecía ignorarla por completo. Era lógico que Neil acabara rindiéndose ante sus encantos tan evidentes y su dulzura incondicional.

Terry pensaba que parada con el sol dando de lleno en su cara se veía tan inocente y a la vez tan peligrosa, que le era difícil poder definir su siguiente paso.

\- "Dime Candy, ¿qué es de tu vida ahora?"

\- "No ha cambiado mucho, sigo siendo una sencilla chica de campo. Desafortunadamente, los estragos que causó Niel no me dejaron una buena imagen ante los hospitales de Chicago, así que regresé al Hogar de Pony y convencí al Dr. Martin de llevar la Clínica Feliz a las inmediaciones de él, así nos aseguramos de tener ayuda médica continua, además de que el atraer pacientes nuevos ha ayudado a que más gente considere la idea de adoptar un niño de Pony."

\- "Eso suena muy bien."

\- "No mientas Terry, mi vida debe parecerte aburridamente simple comparada con tu glamorosa profesión."

\- "En realidad envidio tu vida Candy, no puedo negar que en este punto de mi carrera ansío mucho más la tranquilidad de una tarde bebiendo té y escribiendo piezas teatrales, qué asistir a ensayos y eventos rodeado de gente."

Pasaron un rato en silencio como lo hacían en la cima de la _Falsa Colina_. Estar con Candy sin decir una sola palabra le seguía siendo casi tan cómodo como estar a solas consigo mismo.

\- "¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que nos encontramos en el zoológico? Era una mañana de mayo..." dijo Candy, sin querer en voz alta.

\- "Claro que lo recuerdo, fue una vez de tantas en que salías rompiendo las reglas del Colegio. Si no me equivoco, en esa ocasión te metiste en problemas llamando "v _ieja cabeza dura_ " a una de nuestras máximas autoridades del Real Colegio San Pablo."

\- "¡Hey! No creo que quieras que hablemos de escapadas y de romper reglas, señor _puños de acero_."

\- "¿ _Puños de acero_ dices? No, qué va... si te refieres a esa ocasión en que Albert me ayudó, había bebido tanto que no podía sostener una buena pelea."

El rostro de Terry se iluminaba aun más al recordar aquella época, pero Candy también recordaba los momentos difíciles que vinieron después.

\- "Terry... yo quiero saber... es decir, si has vuelto a sentirte... triste..." balbuceó ella tan bajo que él apenas la alcanzó a escuchar. – "Yo no sé si con la muerte de... tú hayas vuelto a..."

\- "No." Fue la seca respuesta de él mientras suspiraba con fuerza. Sabía que ese tema saldría a colación tarde o temprano.

\- "Ahora es mi turno de decirte cuánto siento no haber podido estar presente cuando me enteré. Nunca pude saber cómo estabas tú, los periódicos jamás dijeron una sola palabra."

\- "No tendrían por qué saber algo tan personal." Gruñó él recordando lo intrusivos que eran los reporteros.

\- "Lo siento Terry, no quise referirme a un tema difícil para ti." Dijo ella ante la perceptible incomodidad de él ante el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

 _¿Difícil para mí? ¿Es que no lo sabes, Candy?_ Pensó Terry mientras la miraba retorcer la tela de su vestido.

\- "Déjalo, son cosas antiguas, no las toquemos."

\- "Esos tiempos han quedado dentro de nosotros." Respondió ella con firmeza. – "Han pasado nueve años, casi diez, pero no he olvidado nada, y te pregunto ¿aún recuerdas la promesa... nuestra promesa?"

\- "Cómo podría olvidarla..."

\- "¿Y?" Lo miró ansiosa por conocer su respuesta.

\- "Y debo decirte, que soy muy malo cumpliendo las promesas que te hago. A Susanna le tuve aprecio, gratitud, consideración, pero nunca el amor absoluto y apasionado que sólo sentí una vez."

Un nuevo momento de silencio le dio la fuerza a Candy para continuar.

\- "Éramos tan jóvenes Terry... Tantas veces he pensado en lo que sucedió y hasta ahora no sé cómo podríamos haber reaccionado de otra manera."

\- "Era una situación francamente imposible. He intentado explicármela y aún no lo logro. No sé cómo fue que decidí quedarme al lado de Susanna." Respondió mostrando su total acuerdo con las palabras de Candy.

\- "Terry, ella era una persona maravillosa, te amaba más que a nada en el mundo."

\- "Creo que confundes _amar_ con _necesitar_ , Candy. Son dos términos muy diferentes."

\- "Ella te apoyó con su amor en tu regreso al teatro, ¿no es eso una demostración clara de él? Incluso tú, gracias a éste, pudiste retomar el camino."

\- "Te equivocas, no fue su "amor" mi principal aliciente."

\- "¿No? Pero los periódicos..."

\- "¡Los periódicos no saben nada, sólo asumen lo que ignoran! El que yo regresara a la actuación se debió a que yo, en mi peor momento, sólo por un instante... yo creí... verte."

\- "Terry..." habló ella con ternura, ya que estaban confesándose pedazos de ese doloroso pasado, era el momento en que debía decirlo todo. – "Acerca de eso, hay algo que quiero decirte. Un tiempo después de que Albert desapareciera, recibí un abrigo de verano y una carta de él. Habían sido enviados desde Rockstown."

\- "¡¿Rockstown?! ... Entonces, sí eras tú..." dijo él sorprendido y avergonzado de que ella lo hubiera visto en ese estado tan lamentable. No sabía si sentir desilusión o alivio porque ella no se hubiese acercado a él en ese entonces, estaba muy consciente que un encuentro hubiera sido más doloroso que placentero.

\- "Sí, Terry. Me bastó ver tu nombre anunciado en una deteriorada marquesina para que de inmediato entrara en esa vieja tienda y averiguara si se trataba de ti."

\- "No creo que te haya agradado lo que viste ahí."

\- "Al contrario Terry, yo estaba muy preocupada por tu desaparición. Saber que estabas bien fue más de lo que podía esperar, y luego poder ver que volvías a ser tú brillando en cualquier escenario, fue mejor todavía."

\- "Fue una época oscura. Lo único que puedo atesorar de ese momento, fue el haber tenido una pequeña, rubia y pecosa alucinación." Meditó él con un enorme pesar.

\- "Bien, ahora sabes que no lo fue. Sabía que después de todo estarías bien, que volverías a la compañía Stratford, y a Susanna."

\- "Susanna..." Repitió Terry con tristeza.

\- "Terry, yo siempre le estaré agradecida. Ella salvó tu vida, yo simplemente no podría haber soportado pasar nuevamente por la muerte de alguien querido. Prefería saber que estabas vivo, aunque no pudiera verte nunca más. Tú me enseñaste que hay cosas que una vez perdidas, no podemos recuperarlas. Ya no podemos encontrar a quienes han dejado este mundo, ¿recuerdas esa realidad tan obvia que yo no podía aceptar? Después entendí que, aunque se esté vivo, existen circunstancias en las cuales el destino no permite a dos personas estar juntas... Sin embargo, si se sigue con vida, siempre hay lugar para la esperanza.¹"

Candy se sentía liberada, las palabras le salieron en tromba ahuyentando el miedo que la atenazaba. Terry, por el contrario, permaneció en silencio un momento tratando de asimilar todo lo dicho.

\- "Terry, yo estaba enamorada de ti. Creo que nunca te lo dije.¹ "

 _Bien, lo he dicho al fin._ Pensó Candy sintiendo un gran alivio.

Él la miró fijamente por largos minutos, hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar.

\- "Candy, he pasado nueve años mordiéndome los labios..." dijo Terry acercándose peligrosamente. – "Nueve años en los que lo único que me mantenía cuerdo era recordarte. Y ahora que estamos aquí, no pienso permitir que el tiempo siga escapándose..." Había llegado el momento de preguntar algo realmente importante.

\- "Dígame _señorita Pecas_ , ¿hay _alguien_ en particular que en estos años le haya interesado...?" La voz de Terry había adquirido un tono tan profundo que podría haber hecho temblar a las mismas piedras.

\- "¿Alguien? Pues bueno, quizás hubo algo así como un... leve interés..."

\- "¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡Sin duda debo retar a ese sujeto a un duelo!" Interrumpió él negándose a dejarla terminar esa frase.

\- "Terry, ¿por qué siento que siempre buscas burlarte de mí?"

\- "¿Crees que estoy bromeando, Candy? Me ofendes." Contestó él poniéndose serio y ella pensó que se veía muy apuesto con esa expresión de gravedad en el rostro.

\- "¿Sabes que Annie me repite constantemente que de seguir así me convertiré en la nueva señorita Pony?"

\- "Sin ofender a la señorita Pony, creo que eso sería un gran desperdicio." Dijo él mirándola con seriedad.

\- "No sé qué decirte Terry, no hay nada de extraordinario en mí, ni en mi vida." Dijo ella sin poder evitar desviar su mirada.

\- "No tienes que decir nada, yo me encargaré de que en los días que nos quedan de este viaje, no te quede una sola duda." Afirmó Terry pensando que lo realmente extraordinario, es que ella no supiera lo encantadora y poco común que era.

\- "¿Y qué duda es la que te encargarás de aclararme?" Preguntó Candy sin entender de qué se trataba toda esa plática y a dónde quería llegar Terry.

\- "¿Quieres que lo diga con palabras o que lo demuestre con hechos? Puedes elegir _Pecosa_." Exclamó Terry sonriendo de manera enigmática y acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad.

\- "¿Qué... qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así Terrence, acaso vas a declararme tu amor? ... Si es así, podrías comenzar por dejar de hablar de mis pecas." Trató de bromear ella sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba a latirle a una velocidad poco recomendable si lo que deseaba era no desmayarse.

Un número infinito de recuerdos a una gran velocidad, llenos de detalles inimaginables llegaron a ellos.

\- "Ese sería un buen comienzo." Dijo Terry soltando una alegre carcajada al ver cómo ella había usado sus propias palabras, aquellas que pronunció hace muchos años. – "Imagino que no lo he hecho muy bien hasta ahora ¿verdad?" preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

\- "De un amante de las letras de Shakespeare, hubiera esperado un poco más de romance." Dijo Candy guiñándole un ojo, divertida por ese nuevo juego en el que habían intercambiado roles.

\- "Shakespeare escribía sobre todo tragedias querida, pero creo poder complacerte esta vez." Sin darle tiempo para prepararse, Terry estrechó a Candy entre sus brazos colocando sus labios muy cerca de su oído, sintiéndola estremecer ante la cercanía.

\- "... _Aunque sigo en la cama, mis pensamientos van hacia ti, mi Amada Inmortal, primero alegremente, después tristemente, esperando saber si el destino nos escuchará o no. Yo sólo puedo vivir completamente contigo, y si no, no quiero nada_.²"

Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que podían sentir los latidos del corazón uno del otro. Candy se sorprendió por la fuerza con la que latía el de Terry, opacando cualquier otro sonido que hubiera alrededor.

\- "Y ahora, ¿qué tal lo he hecho?" preguntó él. – "¿Quizás he sido tan claro que puedo aspirar a uno solo de sus besos bella dama?"

Candy tragó con fuerza pensando que definitivamente esa palabrería había dejado de ser un juego y ahora Terrence hablaba en serio, mientras paseaba su mirada intercalándola entre sus ojos y sus labios de una manera increíblemente seductora.

\- "Me parece que olvidas cómo terminó ese asunto la última vez."

Terry sonrió liberándola un poco de su abrazo para sobar ligeramente su mejilla.

\- "Aunque no lo creas, ese es un recuerdo que tengo muy presente."

\- "Sí." dijo ella mirándole más tranquila. – "Tampoco yo he olvidado nada... nada de lo que hice contigo." Respondió en voz baja, evidentemente dando vueltas en su interior al mismo recuerdo de ese primer beso.

\- "Pero creo que eso no contesta mi pregunta." Volvió él a arremeter, tenía que averiguar si ella albergaba en su interior algo más que agradables recuerdos de ambos, que le diera una esperanza clara y sólida.

Tomándole por la mejilla, rozó suavemente su cuello con los dedos.

\- "No." Contestó Candy hipnotizada por el toque y el aroma de Terry. Era increíblemente familiar, seguía oliendo a hierba fresca, a lavanda y a algo más que no podía alcanzar a poner en palabras.

\- "¿No? Quiero pensar que es no es la respuesta a mi pregunta."

\- "¡No!" dijo ella como volviendo en sí. – "Quiero decir que sí, es decir, no... no lo sé ¿mi respuesta a qué cosa?"

\- "Estoy confundido, _Pecosa_."

\- "Yo también."

\- "Bien Candy, dejaré que ordenes tus pensamientos y quizás después de la cena puedas decirme algo un poco más concreto. Regresemos con Mary, me parece que debe haber despertado y se estará preguntando a dónde es que me has llevado en contra de mi voluntad, por supuesto."

\- "Engreído." Dijo ella tomando el brazo que él le ofrecía.

\- "Tranquilízate Candy, cuando te enfadas se te notan más las pecas... y sabes cuánto me gustan."

\- "Espera Terry... ¿no podríamos quedarnos juntos... sólo un momento más?"

Él la miró sonriendo, y se quedó el día entero a su lado.

Juntos volvieron la vista atrás, hablando de los años pasados, que sólo entonces al contarlos, les parecieron verdaderamente reales y más largos que nunca.

No paraban de decir cosas como _"¿Te acuerdas de...? ¿recuerdas lo que vivimos en...?_ " Había tantas cosas que ambos guardaban celosamente en sus recuerdos: frases, anécdotas, risas, enojos, sentimientos.

* * *

\- "¿Señorita Candice? Veo que ha decidido salir a tomar el sol sin mí." Dijo la señora Mary casi con un tono de reclamo al ver regresar a la sala de estar a los dos prófugos que se aparecían como si nada hubiera pasado, después de estar ausentes por horas.

Candy no pudo decir una palabra y se esforzó por que sus mejillas recobraran su color normal.

\- "Mary, se veía usted tan tranquila que no hemos querido molestarla. Después de todo, Candice se encuentra en buenas manos ¿no lo cree?"

\- "No puedo negarlo, pero aún así, es poco apropiado que una joven soltera se pasee en cubierta sin su dama de compañía."

\- "Sin duda Mary, ¿qué le parece si busco enmendar mi error esta noche escoltándolas durante la cena y el baile de esta noche? Esta vez me comportaré como todo un miembro de la nobleza, digamos que como un verdadero _Duque_." Sonrió él en complicidad con Candy.

\- "Te veremos esta noche, Terry." Le dijo Candy sacudiendo la cabeza mientras pensaba en que Mary se desmayaría si supiera la verdadera historia de ese hombre que tenía frente a ella.

\- "... Y quizás, mis buenos modales obtengan un premio acorde al esfuerzo." Dijo besando la mano de Candy mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

\- "Quizás." Contestó ella mirándolo con igual intensidad antes de desaparecer en compañía de Mary.

Una vez en su camarote, Candy se recostó un momento analizando todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos dos días. Si antes había pensado que su corazón ya no podía sentir nada, bastaba ver de nuevo esa intensa mirada en Terry clavada fijamente en ella, para entender que su sola presencia podía reactivar su temeroso corazón, pero aún había tanto que encerraba en él y que no había dicho nunca a nadie. Se negaba terminantemente a volver a sentir ese abismo negro clavado en el centro de su pecho y que le dificultaba incluso respirar; esa herida mortal que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su alma bajo un aparente agradecimiento y una resignación absoluta frente al injusto destino.

Terry por su parte, entendió que Candy tenía sus reservas; esa aparente calma y resignación parecían sólo parte de una gran actuación ensayada una infinidad de veces. Debajo de eso, estaba realmente la caja de Pandora que debía ser abierta para aspirar a la oportunidad real de un futuro a su lado, y aunque se dijo a sí mismo que no la forzaría a aceptar poner en riesgo su corazón, esta vez no cedería. En los días que quedaban de ese viaje, lograría que ella se enamorara nueva y definitivamente de él. Su campaña por ganar su corazón recién había comenzado.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¹ Extracto de la carta a Terence Graham, que pertenece a CCFS.

² Fragmento de _La carta a la Amada inmortal_ encontrada entre los papeles que dejó Ludwig van Beethoven al morir, en 1827. La carta está fechada, simplemente, el lunes 6 de julio, sin que figure el año, el lugar ni la destinataria. Sólo existe especulación sobre quién sería la Amada pueden leer completa en triplew punto lvbeethoven punto com .

*En este capítulo existen varias frases y referencias del manga en la época del Colegio San Pablo.

 **De mí para ustedes:**

Ufff me costó escribir esta parte de la historia, simplemente porque el teclear el nombre de Susanna y hablar de la separación me hace un nudo en el estómago que me provoca hasta indigestión, pero he intentado escribir pensando en cómo hacer las pases con esta parte de la historia que implica tanto drama para un par de jovencitos (pero aún no termina). Estemos o no de acuerdo en cómo reaccionaron ellos, a mí me parece una situación de pesadilla tomando en cuenta todo el significado del "honor" que pertenece más a la cultura oriental y mi intención es situar la historia entre dos adultos que no pueden olvidar lo que sucedió pero que quieren salir adelante.

He leído miles de historias en las que en el reencuentro pasa de todo, desde que hay reclamos y llanto, hasta que Candy se le lanza a los brazos. Con este capítulo y el que sigue, espero alcanzar un punto medio, quizás un poco más realista en el sentido de todo lo que implica retomar un amor del pasado: los miedos, la inquietud, pero a la vez lo dulce que es recordar y volverte a sentir amada(o). Ahora empieza el periodo de conquista que, aunque es Terry quien lo inicia, Candy llevará también la batuta. Así que para quienes esperan romance abierto no se desesperen, ya viene. He tenido que cortar este capítulo pues es la primera parte, y hasta aquí creo que hace sentido.

 **.**

Millones de gracias por sus palabras, no saben lo bonito que se siente que esta historia les guste tanto que las logre emocionar ¡Yo me emociono igual leyendo sus reviews!

Gracias por compartir a Lady olga de grandchester, linda creo que por eso te gusta la historia de Candy, si tú has vivido el no olvidar un amor entenderás perfectamente cómo uno lo resguarda a través de los años, te entiendo perfecto, es como un secreto guardado tan en el fondo del alma que cuesta hablar de ello. A pesar de ello espero que seas tan feliz como puedes serlo hoy.

Y a TerryCandy26, gracias por escribirme, los comentarios créeme que son los que provocan que sigamos deseando escribir historias, sobre todo quienes no nos dedicamos a esto y lo hacemos por el más puro amor a esta historia.

Hermosas lectoras, mil gracias de corazón a: Guest1, Amrica Gra, Blanca G, Miriam7, Ani4941, Ani, Sol, Alondra, Elizabeth Mancera Moreno, Guest2, Guest3, Flor M, dianley, Aurora, Nally Graham, Eli, Gladys, CARORA, Diana elena, Kamanance, Alinear, Guest4, Dalia (que enorme halago me haces linda), Mita sanchez, Darjeeling, Guest5, y a Phambe, AyameDV, y Sandy Sanchez que les respondo aquí abajito.

Sandy Sanchez, mi querida Sandy, un placer haber colaborado al bienestar de tu estómago jajajaja, te entiendo perfecto, hay historias increíbles que a veces nos hacen nudo la panza, y una historia de romance con Terry a quién no le cae bien. De un plumazo nos libra de otros malestares, por ello yo me pongo a escuchar su voz en el anime latino y hasta se me olvida que no me llamo Candy ¡Besos mi querida trasnochada lectora!

A mi querida Phambe: ¡Tus comentarios son siempre parte de mi motivación! Acabo de leer "Remembranzas" de Aracely Moonky. Mi idea es traer momentos del pasado en esta historia corta para reconstruir la historia en el presente, un poco como ella lo hace en ese muy intenso _one-shot_. He leído a Luna Andry en "Te perdí", que por cierto es muy talentosa, recuerdo otras historias de ella. Y no conocía "Querida Tarzan Pecosa" pero ahora aparece como by saraLdv, quizás es la misma que tú mencionas. Es siempre una alegría leerte, ya me dirás tu opinión sobre esta primera parte agridulce, no es explosiva pero sí viene un poco más de intensidad en el siguiente capítulo antes de dar pie al romance en pleno y el desenlace feliz. Te mando fuertes abrazos hasta donde te encuentres.

Mi linda AyameDV: gracias a ti por leerme, sabes que yo igualmente he leído tus historias y me han dejado con una sonrisa de felicidad. Terry es un personaje que entiendo tan bien, a veces siento como si él hablara frente a mí y yo sólo tomara dictado; es tan interesante y con tantos matices, en resumen, lo amo irremediablemente. Los dos güeritos de la historia (Anthony y Albert) son unos bombones, pero para mí la intensidad de Terry es tan maravillosa e inesperada que me parece que los opaca, o será que soy yo la que es fanática de esos amores desgarradoramente profundos.

Respecto al club AVVST, jajajaja, es una cosa muy divertida, todo salió porque a las integrantes nos hace rabiar Mizuki con ciertas partes injustas y dolorosas de la historia, y les decía yo a las chicas que cuando me enfado con esa señorona, me pongo a ver los capítulos con traducción latina en los que aparece Terry (voz del Sr. Turnes, que aunque es la misma para Anthony, no me hace el mismo efecto) y hasta el enojo se me olvida, tanto, que acabó con corazones saliéndome por los ojos, justo como dices que te pasa. Así que yo creo que tienes todos los síntomas para pertenecer a la Anónimas Amansadas por la Voz del Señor Turnes, porque verdaderamente que nos amansa y acabamos casi que agradecidas por haber inspirado a crear ese monumento de hombre que hace que todas las penas se nos olviden y sumado a ESA voz... ay no ya, mejor ni te digo todo lo que nos hace jajajaja, seguro te pasa igual. Así que, de confirmar todos estos síntomas, no me queda más que darte la bienvenida al club ¡Besos!

.

Y a quienes se dan una vuelta por esta historia y leen silenciosamente, mil gracias y maravillosa semana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Destino.**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y. Igarashi.

Es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, algunas escenas y diálogos se basan en CCFS y el manga _Candy Candy_ , que es propiedad de sus autoras y/o traductoras. El resto pertenece totalmente a mi imaginación.

Esta es la parte 2 que continúa el capítulo anterior de confesiones.

 **Capítulo 5.**

\- "¡Santo cielo! ¡¿pero qué es todo esto?!" chilló la rubia.

Las valijas de Candy se habían convertido en una verdadera sorpresa. Habían bastado unas horas cerca de Annie para que su contenido cambiara radicalmente. Sólo una de ellas conservaba lo que Candy por su propia mano había colocado allí. Todos sus sencillos y cómodos vestidos habían desaparecido, y ahora cada uno de los arcones mostraban una serie de telas con transparencias, plumas, cuentas y brillos.

\- "¡Argh! ¡Te voy a matar Annie!" exclamaba Candy con el puño cerrado mientras terminaba de explorar el contenido de _su_ equipaje.

En el fondo de una de las valijas se encontraba un delicado sobre perfumado que ella tomó en seguida tratando de respirar un par de veces para tranquilizarse antes de leer su contenido.

 _Querida Candy,_

 _Sé que muy seguramente querrás matarme en estos momentos que descubres que algunas cosas han cambiado en tu equipaje._

\- "¡¿Algunas cosas dices?! ¡Aquí no hay nada de lo que yo empaqué!"

 _Quiero contarte una breve historia._

 _En el transcurso de todos estos años he visto crecer a mi hermana por elección y he sido testigo de cómo ha llegado a transformarse en una bella mujer, a pesar de que ella no se reconozca como tal. Su sencillez y humildad no me son ajenas en lo absoluto, pero sé bien que, tras esa ropa sencilla y esos modales desinteresados, ella ha elegido recluirse en un caparazón del que debe salir en algún momento._

 _Querida Candy, ésta es mi forma de contribuir a que salgas de esa soledad en la que te has encerrado ¡No me imagino un solo hombre que no suspire al verte portar cualquiera de estos atuendos que he elegido pensando en ti y que complementan la hermosa persona que eres!_

 _Así pues, espero que aceptes mi ayuda y permitas que otros te vean bella como toda una mujer; aunque bien sé que cualquiera que te conozca te ama por razones tan importantes como tu buen corazón._

 _Amiga mía, deseo que tengas noches maravillosas y un viaje inolvidable._

 _Annie_

 _PD. Por supuesto, espero un reporte completo de todas las novedades en cuanto llegues a tu destino final._

\- "Si Annie supiera con quién me vendría a topar en este barco, sin duda habría dejado sin inventario a todas las tiendas de Nueva York... Mi querida hermana olvida que quien siempre ha soñado con verse como una princesa es ella, sin embargo, tengo que admitir que son unos vestidos preciosos."

\- "Señorita Candice, ¿ha elegido su vestido para esta noche? Quizás pueda ayudarla ¡ha traído tantos que me imagino que debe estar indecisa!" dijo Mary mientras veía a Candy casi sepultada por una docena de vestidos.

\- "¿Traerlos yo? ¡Sí, claro!" rio ante la mirada confusa de Mary. – "Me parece bien, ¿qué podría ser más adecuado para esta noche? ¿quizás este vestido largo y de mangas anchas?"

\- "¿Acaso espera ahuyentar a cierto pretendiente?" afirmó Mary haciendo una mueca ante el largo vestido que Candy sostenía. – "Si es así, me parece que necesitará mucho más que ocultarse tras esos metros de tela."

\- "¿Cómo... cómo dice?" preguntó Candy sorprendida.

\- "Creo yo que es evidente que ese reencuentro entre _amigos_ es algo un poco distinto, ¿qué le parece este vestido con escote en la espalda? Los toques dorados harán que su cabello se vea aún más brillante en el salón de baile."

\- "Mary... Ese chico es un compañero del Real Colegio San Pablo con quien comparto algunos recuerdos, nada más." Dijo Candy no muy convencida.

\- "Ese hombre dejó de ser un "chico" hace algunos años, ¿no lo cree? Y me parece que él no comparte esa opinión, basta ver la manera en cómo la mira cada vez que aparece; pero si tiene dudas, podemos resolverlas dejándolo boquiabierto esta noche."

\- "Lo que dudo es que una estrella del teatro se deje impresionar tan fácilmente por un trozo de tela. Él debe haber visto miles de mujeres mucho más hermosas portando vestidos de gala espectaculares."

\- "Lo que hace inolvidable a una mujer no es un vestido espectacular, si no lo que provoca en su acompañante. El vestido es sólo una razón momentánea para enfocar su mirada en los lugares importantes."

\- "Este vestido tiene un escote tan profundo que no estoy segura de que quiera enfocar su atención en _ese_ importante lugar... Cómo desearía tener a la mano alguno de mis vestidos de invierno."

\- "Señorita, dudo mucho que alguno de esos vestidos de invierno iguale estas maravillas ¡He cambiado de opinión! Creo que esta noche debe usar este vestido, aunque posee un escote más discreto por ambos lados, su color es bastante elocuente ¿no lo cree? ¡Parece gritar "sí" a todas voces!"

\- "¿Sí?" dijo Candy enfocando su atención en la pieza que sostenía Mary en sus manos. – "No puede ser posible. Es... es un vestido del color..."

\- "Así es, parece que a pesar de los años usted recordaba bastante bien el color de los ojos de ese caballero mientras compraba este vestido."

La interesante propuesta que Mary sostenía en sus manos era un precioso vestido con escotes anterior y posterior en V y transparencias; con una elegancia que saltaba a la vista por la seda y los pequeños cristales que lo hacían brillar como si tuviera adheridos pequeños zafiros. Pero lo realmente impresionante acerca de él, era su color. La combinación entre la tonalidad azul de los cristales y el fondo tornasol de la seda, por momentos le daba la impresión de ser casi verde, era como vestir el color del océano. El color de los ojos de Terry.

\- "Annie..." suspiró Candy. – "No sabes las consecuencias que puede haber detrás de esta travesura tuya."

\- "No sé quién es ella, pero si ha sido la responsable de este vestido, permítame felicitarla. Es un diseño inolvidable ¿qué tal si se lo probamos? Estoy segura de que le quedará como si fuera un guante."

.

Al terminar de arreglar a Candy, la señora Mary se felicitó internamente, ¡Había quedado preciosa! Viéndose así, le extrañaría que ese misterioso actor no cayera rendido a sus pies. En un inicio no le parecía tan adecuada esa relación con alguien de la farándula, aunque había que admitir que ese hombre en vivo era tan guapo que dolían los ojos de sólo apreciar sus elegantes y a la vez masculinos rasgos, y aún más todavía cuando hablaba con esa voz profunda. Sus modales y su enorme conocimiento de las costumbres de la alta sociedad fueron lo que a Mary le parecieron increíblemente sospechosas, por lo que charlando con el resto de las acompañantes descubrió que se rumoraba que ese caballero inglés había pertenecido a la aristocracia inglesa. Eso explicaría ese porte que tan naturalmente mostraba, y el que asistiera a un Colegio inglés famoso por formar a los futuros líderes de altos cargos. Si eso llegaba a ser cierto, el señor Andley quedaría muy complacido de que ella fuera partícipe de haber provocado esa unión.

Si Mary supiera todo lo que sus acciones provocarían esa noche...

* * *

En cuanto regresó a su camarote, Terry comenzó a escribir todos y cada uno de los detalles para llevar a cabo su plan. Éste tomaría por lo menos un par de días más, pues requería cubrir una enorme cantidad de detalles que estando en un barco quizás fueran imposibles de lograr, pero tenía que intentarlo.

\- "¡Narcisos! ¿cómo rayos se pueden conseguir narcisos estando en medio del Atlántico? ¡El piano! ¡Necesitaré el piano!" Mientras más escribía, más detalles se le iban ocurriendo, se sentía tan feliz como si fuera un chiquillo en plena infancia de ensueño, algo que él nunca había experimentado antes.

Pasó tanto tiempo en la escritura de ese plan que no tendría tiempo de arreglarse. Rápidamente escribió una nota y llamó al recadero para que se la hiciera llegar a Candy. Curiosamente se trataba del mismo muchacho que le había facilitado un cigarrillo la noche de Año Nuevo y que lo miraba con admiración, lo cual le parecía muy conveniente, pues necesitaría de sus servicios a partir de este momento.

En menos de veinte minutos el chico ya estaba de vuelta trayendo en sus manos una pequeña nota.

 _Señor Graham,_

 _¿así que hay algunos asuntos que debe atender?_

 _Suena muy misterioso, me pregunto qué será lo que trama._

 _Sin embargo, me ha resultado particularmente interesante esa propuesta de "compensar" su falta por no acompañarnos durante la cena_

 _¡Amo las sorpresas!_

 _Te esperamos en el salón, no tardes Terry._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Candy._

Terry sonrió sabiendo que tendría que esforzarse para lograr sorprender a esa chica que, si todo salía como esperaba, muy pronto se convertiría en _su_ chica.

* * *

La cena transcurrió lenta y aburrida, como le parecían todas las reuniones de sociedad a Candy. Las mujeres no dejaban de recorrer con los ojos todos y cada uno de los diseños de las otras señoras y señoritas presentes, nadie se libraba de aquello; después cuchicheaban sin parar ensañándose con alguna de las presentes, según ellas de manera increíblemente discreta, para luego sonreírse entre las aludidas como si nada hubiera pasado.

Candy no fue la excepción, fue recorrida innumerables veces por miradas tanto femeninas como masculinas, y casi se sentía como una muñeca en aparador.

¡Qué absurdas costumbres! Definitivamente nunca se acostumbraría a ellas, por lo que ser la _señorita Andley_ indefinidamente, era algo que le importaba muy poco. Qué feliz había sido su vida sin tener que tomar en cuenta tantas tonterías como los vestidos, los peinados y los compromisos arreglados. Sus hijos definitivamente no tendrían que pasar por ello.

¡¿Hijos?! ¿Desde cuándo pensaba en hijos? ¡Ah sí! Curiosamente desde que ese Terrence había reaparecido... todo había cambiado, comenzando por su traicionero corazón que se echaba a andar a toda velocidad con sólo verlo.

Jugueteando con la copa de vino que tenía en sus manos, casi pasó por alto la presencia de un caballero que se instaló frente a ella.

\- "Buenas noches señorita Andley. No he podido evitar mirar lo increíblemente bella que se ve esta noche, y por supuesto he venido a anotarme para algunos valses esta noche."

Candy levantó la mirada con cara de aburrimiento, para encontrarse con el hombre de los _tentáculos_ justo frente a ella. Era el señor Smith, aquel hombre que en la primera noche había intentado tocarla en lugares bastante inapropiados, venía a probar suerte nuevamente. Parece que el mensaje no le había quedado claro.

\- "Buenas noches señor Smith." Dijo ella intentando sonreír. – "Le agradezco la invitación, pero esta noche me encuentro acompañada."

\- "Yo no veo a ningún caballero cerca de usted señorita Andley, y como recordará, no está bien visto negar su compañía si asiste a un baile."

\- "Usted no ve a nadie junto a mí, pues mi acompañante se ha demorado, pero eso no significa que no vendrá y me sería muy penoso tener que cancelar cualquiera que sea el baile al que usted se quiera anotar en mi carnet. Él se ha anotado para todos los valses de esta noche." Dijo Candy casi gruñendo.

\- "¿Así que se ha anotado para todos los valses? Vaya tipo, debe ser alguien con muy poco interés por la imagen que dará de usted. No está bien visto que un _caballero_. con el que no está comprometida, tenga la fortuna de acapararla toda la noche ¿o es que ustedes están comprometidos?"

\- "No, no lo estamos." Candy estaba a punto de golpear a ese sujeto sin necesidad de bailar con él ningún charlestón.

\- "Hagamos algo señorita Andley, esperaré pacientemente una o dos canciones, si su acompañante se sigue _demorando_ , usted me concederá un par de piezas ¿qué le parece?" dijo Smith muy seguro de sí mismo, él siempre obtenía lo que quería.

\- "Bien." Respondió Candy segura de que Terry llegaría en cuanto iniciara el baile.

Sin embargo, los minutos pasaron increíblemente rápido y no había ni un rastro de aquel engreído actor. Candy no había dejado de ver fijamente hacia la entrada rogando porque el siguiente que atravesara la puerta fuese él y la librara de tener que bailar con ese tétrico y abusivo hombre. Pero Terry no llegó y Smith se levantó de su sitio con dirección hacia ella.

\- "Señorita Andley, sí hace el favor de acompañarme, esta es la tercera pieza y usted la ha comprometido."

Candy aceptó la mano que le ofrecían con el rostro triste, no podía creer que Terry la hubiera dejado esperando de esa manera. Él simplemente no se había presentado, y para su mala suerte, el hombre frente a ella planeaba tomar algún provecho de esa situación.

\- "Quien quiera que sea el hombre que la ha dejado sola, es un verdadero estúpido. Una joya como usted no debe dejarse sin vigilancia constante."

\- "Me parece que exagera señor Smith."

\- "Llámeme Eliot." Le sonrió el hombre. No había duda de que era atractivo, sin embargo, sus modales en la pista de baile dejaban mucho qué desear. – "Es usted un diamante en bruto sin duda."

\- "Señor Smith, E... Eliot dudo mucho que pueda compararme a un diamante."

\- "Sé bien que es usted la protegida de la familia Andley, sin duda debe haber tenido acceso a alguna instrucción ¿no es así?"

Candy simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin ánimo de hablar de su historia personal.

La primera pieza finalizó y todo parecía ir bien. Sorprendentemente las manos de _Eliot_ habían permanecido en el lugar que les correspondía acorde a los pasos del vals, pero él la apresaba firmemente como si no estuviera dispuesto a dejarla ir nunca. Quizás lograría escurrirse del salón recurriendo a la vieja escusa de la jaqueca.

Poco a poco Candy comenzó a enfadarse, nada de esto estaría pasando si Terrence hubiera venido ¡Él lo prometió!

Conforme avanzaba la noche, le iba pareciendo evidente que, tal y como él lo dijo, era muy malo para cumplir las promesas que le hacía a ella...

No sólo no cumplió su promesa de ser feliz, nuevamente se acercaba a ella y al final terminaba alejándose. Sus galanteos eran sólo palabras sin sentido, bromas absurdas que habían engañado a la señora Mary y sí, tenía que admitirlo, a ella misma. Candy empezó a temblar entre el miedo por haberse ilusionado tan fácilmente, y el enojo de haber estado a punto de comenzar a creer de nuevo en el amor... En el amor de Terrence Graham.

Pero después lo pensó mejor y no había nada que justificara ese enojo irracional que la atacaba. Terrence no había hecho nada más que ser amable y galante con ella, pero si entendía eso tan bien ¿por qué seguía sintiendo como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento?

Se estaba volviendo loca, tenía que ser eso, era la única opción.

\- "¿Se encuentra usted bien, Candice?" preguntó Eliot Smith visiblemente confundido por los cambios en las expresiones de aquella joven.

\- "No, no me encuentro bien. Creo que debo retirarme a mi camarote."

El hombre asintió y la llevó al área que ocupaban las acompañantes, pero no había ni rastro de la señora Mary ¡Vaya momento había escogido para desaparecer!

\- "Parece que su dama de compañía no se encuentra aquí, la escoltaré si no le molesta."

En realidad, a Candy sí le molestaba, aunque ese hombre se había comportado en esta ocasión, seguía dándole muy mala espina, pero no tenía ánimos ni la energía suficiente como para empezar un nuevo debate con él, que le había demostrado cuando la invitó a bailar, que odiaba perder una discusión. Resignada a su suerte, simplemente asintió tratando de volver a ganar control sobre sí misma.

\- "Si no le molesta Eliot, le agradecería que tomáramos un momento para revisar la cubierta, quizás la señora Mary haya decidido salir a tomar el aire." Dijo ella, sabiendo perfectamente que esa señora mayor no se encontraría afuera, pero le sería imposible regresar al camarote a enfrentar una serie de preguntas acerca de su pronto regreso y la compañía de ese otro hombre, sin echarse a llorar como si volviera a ser una tonta adolescente con la decepción instalada en el corazón. Necesitaba tranquilizarse.

La cubierta estaba completamente vacía, o al menos así parecía pues la temperatura comenzaba a descender rápidamente y eso había provocado que la noche se volviera brumosa. Candy se tomó fuertemente de la barandilla del barco y trató de respirar un poco. Algo andaba muy mal con ella, ¿de dónde había salido toda esa necesidad de sentir enojo hacia Terrence? Él no había elegido prometerle nada a Susanna; se comprometió a cuidarla a ella, que sin dudarlo le había salvado la vida a _él_... El hombre que ella amaba como a ningún otro.

De pronto, los brazos de Eliot Smith la tomaron bruscamente por la cintura acercándola con fuerza al cuerpo de él.

\- "Bien _señorita_ Andley, ahora estamos solos."

Candy se dio la vuelta tratando de alejarse y poniendo las manos en los hombros de ese sujeto que de pronto parecía tomarse las libertades que no había disfrutado en la pista de baile.

\- "Sabía que una mujer con orígenes tan dudosos no podía ser tan recta como quería aparentar. Seguramente no soy, ni pretendo ser, el primero que disfruta de los favores de una huérfana que ha corrido con buena suerte, pero podría darme por bien servido con este encuentro nocturno."

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron como dos grandes platos y de inmediato concentró toda la fuerza en sus brazos para darle un empujón diez veces más fuerte que los que solía propinarle al idiota de Niel Leagan.

\- "No sé qué fue lo que le generó esa idea, pero le aseguro que, aun siendo huérfana y con orígenes dudosos, no soy el tipo de mujer que se preste al tipo de _encuentro nocturno_ que usted espera."

\- "¿Me negarás que tu petición de salir a cubierta era un pretexto para encontrarnos a solas? No puedes ser tan tonta como para no darte cuenta de que eso es una clara invitación, y bastante subida de tono diría yo." Dijo el hombre volviendo a acercarse a ella y eliminando cualquier consideración en su lenguaje tuteándola como si se tratara de una persona a su servicio.

\- "Si se acerca más le demostraré cómo es que nos defendemos las huérfanas como yo, de gente como usted."

\- "No me digas." Se burló Smith mientras chasqueaba sus dedos haciendo aparecer a su lado a un enorme gorila que no podría ser otro que su valet personal. – "Me parece que la gente como tú, no tiene el derecho de elegir. Yo siempre gano, mujer."

\- "¡He dicho que no!" dijo ella dándole un puñetazo en pleno rostro y haciéndolo aullar de dolor, sin embargo, segundos después Candy era inmovilizada por el valet siendo sujetada por las muñecas.

\- "Creo que ahora es mi turno, huérfana." Dijo Smith acercándose a ella con mirada lasciva.

\- "¡La señorita ha dicho que no!" Un fuerte grito atravesó la nebulosa noche.

Como si un rayo hubiese caído cerca de ella, Candy sintió cómo era arrancada de los fuertes brazos que la tenían prisionera y era colocada detrás de una firme espalda a la que se aferró con sus manos.

\- "Ahora aléjese si sabe lo que le conviene, no tendré la más mínima consideración con alguien que cree que los orígenes de la gente le otorgan _ciertos_ _derechos_ sobre los demás." Rugió Terry tratando de contenerse. – "Y si no desea que notifique al capitán y a todos los reporteros a mi alcance de su papel en este _incidente_ , será mejor que no vuelva a acercarse." Añadió él, después de todo hombres como ese temían más al ridículo social que a sufrir una paliza.

Smith miraba fijamente a su valet que yacía desmayado en el suelo, ¿en qué momento había aparecido ese actorcillo _inglés_ arruinando sus planes de pasarla bien esta noche? A decir verdad, nunca antes le había importado a nadie más lo que él hiciera o dejara de hacer.

Candy sintió que alguien la tomaba por el brazo y le ponía un saco sobre los hombros, llevándola casi en vilo hasta una de las salas de estar, que en ese momento se encontraba completamente vacía.

\- "Candy, ¿estás bien? Estaba por entrar al salón cuando escuche a ese tipo diciendo estupideces, ¿qué hacías a solas con él en la cubierta?"

\- "Terrence..." murmuró Candy. Le bastaron unos segundos para recobrar todo el aplomo y el enojo por haber sido plantada por él esa noche. Todo era su culpa, si se hubiera presentada nada de esto hubiera pasado, o incluso si él le hubiese dicho en la nota que le hizo llegar, que en vez de retrasarse no llegaría, ella podría haber elegido simplemente no asistir esa noche.

Notando su clara molestia, Terry dio un paso hacia atrás soltando su brazo.

\- "Siento mucho presentarme a esta hora, yo debía hacerme cargo de algunos asuntos..."

\- "Sí, sí, tus asuntos suelen ser más importantes que los compromisos que haces conmigo ¿no es así? Esto también puedes agregarlo a tu lista mental sobre lo que no ha cambiado en nosotros."

\- "¿De qué estás hablando, _Pecosa_? Me estoy disculpando por llegar tarde." Respondió él sin entender a qué se refería.

\- "¡Ya lo sé! Y yo, debo ir a atender mis propios asuntos, así que si me disculpas." Candy comenzaba a empujarlo a un lado para poder pasar.

\- "¿Me puedes explicar qué rayos te pasa?" dijo él visiblemente molesto y cerrándole el paso.

\- "Me pasa que ya estoy algo cansada de este reencuentro, me da gusto que estés bien, me alegra que tu vida sea ahora lo que deseas y espero que siga siendo así. No hay más que decirnos."

\- "¿Así que estás cansada de este reencuentro?"

\- "Sí, esto cansada de que tu presencia me intranquilice y de que cambien mis planes sin que yo lo decida."

\- "Y me imagino que crees que para mí ha sido muy fácil volver a verte, ¿no es así?" dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

\- "No creo que te preocupe mucho lo que yo opine, pero en efecto, me parece que todo es más fácil para ti." Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos también.

\- "¿Y qué más me ha sido tan increíblemente fácil si puedo saber?"

\- "Ya lo has dicho tú, _son cosas antiguas, no las toquemos_." Dijo ella arremedando su acento inglés de manera tan graciosa que Terry estuvo a punto de reírse, pero sabía que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

\- "¿Así que fácil, eh? Lo dice la chica que se fue sin darse la vuelta para mirarme una sola vez, ¡una última vez, antes de despedirse para siempre!"

\- "¿Crees que hacer eso fue fácil para mí? No tienes idea de todo lo que pasé Terrence, no pretendas comportarte como si supieras lo que yo sentí."

\- "Dime tú si crees que fue fácil para mí quedarme de nuevo resignado a mirarte de lejos deseando tu felicidad sin poder ser yo quien la provocaba. ¡Era yo quien estaba reviviendo todo nuevamente! ¡Yo te perdí dos veces!"

\- "¡Yo te perdí muchas veces! ¿sabías que cuando estábamos en el San Pablo en cuanto leí la nota en tu habitación salí corriendo del colegio para alcanzarte y pedirte que no te fueras, que no me dejaras allí? ¿Sabes lo que sentí al no llegar a tiempo al puerto y gritar tu nombre sabiendo que ese barco te alejaba de mí?" Los ojos de Candy comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y él no atinaba a hacer otra cosa que mirarla, no sabía que Candy había llegado después de que él partiera, aunque creyó escuchar a lo lejos que alguien gritaba su nombre.

\- "Y nuevamente te perdí al llegar a América. Minutos después de que subieras a la Colina de Pony, yo entraba por la puerta del Hogar gritando tu nombre ¡Aunque no había visto a mis madres en casi un año, era a ti a quien buscaba! ... Sin importar lo que sucediera, yo siempre terminaba corriendo tras de ti sin poder darte alcance... Y cuando viajé a Nueva York estaba tan feliz de haberte vuelto a encontrar, al fin te volvería a ver... ¡Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo cambió y no podría volver a verte, no debía volver a verte más! Esa noche, te perdí definitivamente ¡Te he perdido tantas veces que ni siquiera puedo contarlas!" Las lágrimas ya corrían sobre el rostro de Candy, pero ella no dejaba de mirarlo con una fuerza que Terry jamás le había visto.

En medio de ese confuso remolino mental, él no dijo nada y solo esperó un segundo de silencio.

\- "Yo habría deseado que Susanna fuese más egoísta, que no te amara hasta el punto de perder una pierna y hasta desear perder la vida para que fueras feliz, para no interponerse entre nosotros. Sí ella hubiese sido egoísta yo podría haberle pedido que te dejara libre, yo podría haberle gritado _no me quites a Terry._ "

\- "Candy..." Terry sentía que algo dentro de él volvía a romperse en mil pedazos.

\- "Yo... ¡Yo ya no soportaría volver a perderte!" gritó finalmente la rubia temblando y cerrando finalmente los ojos.

De pronto todo fue muy claro para ambos.

Candy había perdido una sola vez a Annie, su mejor amiga, había perdido una sola y dolorosa vez a Anthony y a Stear, incluso alguna vez momentáneamente había creído que el señor Albert estaba perdido; pero a Terry lo había perdido tantas veces que se negaba a pasar por ello una vez más.

Terry se sintió increíblemente ignorante de todo lo que ella había pasado, se había encerrado tanto en su propio dolor que nunca pensó que ella podía estar sufriendo a ese grado, la última vez que la vio ella estaba tan segura de irse y de saber que estaría bien.

De pronto, él sintió que se ahogaba en ese lugar, necesitaba un minuto para reponerse; así que se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta para tomar un poco de aire mientras cerraba los ojos entendiendo que esa chica fuerte y decidida que una vez se fue de su vida, lo había hecho con un inmenso dolor sobre ella.

Candy lo vio darse la vuelta, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, su caja de _Pandora_ llena de dolor por fin se había abierto. En el pasado ella había creído que todo iría mejor si imponía silencio a su corazón. Pero ambos habían sufrido tanto. Ella recordó la imagen de Terry sobre ese viejo teatro ambulante de Rockstown...

 _Cuando lo vi en Rockstown me pregunté si su corazón no había soportado que él escogiera a Susanna. Me pregunté si nos habríamos separado mintiendo a nuestros propios corazones y estábamos viendo el resultado. Yo me esforcé por olvidarlo, mientras que él había llegado a ese punto... él no había dejado de amarme. ¹_

Terry también había sufrido tanto.

Sin poder evitarlo, Candy corrió hacia él abrazándolo fuertemente por la espalda como una vez, hace casi diez años, él lo había hecho dejándole esa sensación de su pecho latiendo fuerte contra su espalda. Él se sobresaltó sintiendo las manos de Candy aferrándose.

 _Candy... si supieras cuántas veces soñé encontrarte en todos estos años, y no dejarte partir nunca más._ Pensó él.

Ambos guardaron unos minutos de silencio escuchando sus corazones latir a la par y tranquilizarse uno al otro.

\- "Terry, ¿por qué el destino no nos quería juntos? Es como si su temible mano invisible se hubiera encargado de separarnos una y otra vez."

\- "Creo que nosotros ayudamos a que todo eso sucediera Candy, pero aunque no fuera así, no se puede enfrentar la vida con miedo." Dijo Terry mientras se daba la vuelta para abrazarla. – "Nuevamente tu corazón ha cobrado un peso que debe soltar."

Por fortuna, él creía saber qué era lo que debía hacer para liberar a Candy de ese miedo del pasado que atenazaba su corazón, una vez había funcionado y no había razón alguna para creer que no lo haría una segunda vez, aunque ella fuera ya toda una mujer.

\- "No sé de qué hablas, Terry."

\- "Tienes que abrir tus ojos y mirar a tu alrededor, no mires hacia atrás, siempre tienes que mirar hacia adelante ¿lo recuerdas? Nosotros estamos vivos y tenemos que seguir viviendo, debes arrojar el peso de tu corazón Candy, deshazte de él nuevamente." ²

Terry la encerró entre sus brazos evitando que pudiera escapar, aunque ella no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo. Ambos se miraban fijamente y Candy lo vio suspirar profundamente, como cuando uno salta al vacío sin saber lo que nos espera, con una mezcla de miedo, expectación y esperanza.

Ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

\- "Tengo miedo, Terry."

\- "... Yo también..." Murmuró él apenas audiblemente.

Y como siempre había sucedido, ella sintió la necesidad de aliviarlo, de decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero esta vez era él quien la consolaba. Gracias a su calor y la fuerza de su abrazo, Candy finalmente cedió aflojando la tensión de su cuerpo.

Terry se dio cuenta de que ella estaba a dispuesta a aventurarse y tomando aliento comenzó besando suavemente su mejilla húmeda por las lágrimas, secándola poco a poco con sus propios labios. Besó sus ojos, besó la punta de su nariz y recargando su frente sobre la de ella, se quedó mirándola fijamente.

\- "Deja de contarme las pecas, Terry." Bromeó ella aún con los ojos cerrados, haciéndolo sonreír.

\- "Candy, eso sería una labor de toda la noche, tendremos que buscar una manera de deshacernos de Mary, pero si tú quieres..."

\- "¡Deja de embromarme Terry!" dijo ella aferrándose más a él, su cuerpo se sentía tan fuerte y le daba tanta seguridad como si fuese custodiada por un tigre... _T.G._

\- "Sigo siendo bueno para encontrar maneras para abrazar a una chica ¿no lo crees?" La tensión iba desapareciendo poco a poco, y Terry pensaba por qué su corazón se volvía tan ligero cuando estaba con ella.

\- "Eres realmente engreído, ¿lo sabes?"

Sonriendo, ambos se separaron un poco. Primero se encontraron sus ojos. Él recorrió con una mirada rápida la suavidad de aquella figura femenina. Ella era lo suficientemente mayor para no ofenderse o avergonzarse como una niña por ese recorrido tan detallado que él había hecho de su cuerpo, y de pronto vio cómo su sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro haciéndose levemente irónica.

\- "Lo sé." Dijo Candy interpretando que sonreía al notar ese color de su vestido que gritaba a todas luces su nombre. – "Es por vanidad, no puedo negar que este color me sienta bien."

\- "Creo que me sienta mejor a mí ¿no lo crees?" dijo él acercando su cara hacia ella y abriendo grandemente los ojos.

\- "No, no lo creo." Dijo ella frunciendo la nariz, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado mientras lo escuchaba reír.

\- "Deja de fruncir esa naricita respingona... ¿sabes cuánto me gusta ese gesto tuyo?"

\- "¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué más te gusta de mí? Seguro deben ser miles de cosas." Dijo ella entornando los ojos y mirándolo con coquetería.

\- "¡Vaya! Ahora es la _señorita Pecas_ quien se ha vuelto engreída."

\- "Vamos Terry, después de haberte esperado tantas horas creo que me merezco unos cuantos cumplidos de tu parte, sin hablar de que sigo esperando una disculpa como debe de ser."

\- "Está bien Candy. Siento mucho haberte dejado esperando, pero verás que ha valido la pena cuando te muestre tu sorpresa."

\- "Creo que necesito esa sorpresa en este momento..."

\- "¡Siempre tan impaciente Tarzan americano! Ya te lo he dicho..."

\- "Sí, sí, que la manera inglesa requiere tiempo." Lo interrumpió ella fingiéndose fastidiada.

\- "Vaya, así que algunas veces escuchas lo que te digo."

\- "Algunas veces solamente." Le guiñó un ojo ella. – "Terry, creo que debo ir a mi camarote; Mary debe estar muy preocupada buscándome."

\- "Bien, te acompañaré." Sonrió él mientras le ofrecía su brazo galantemente. A pesar de que Candy se había recuperado, entendió que ella también guardaba una bolsa muy pesada, y no iba a ser fácil vaciarla y empezar de nuevo. Pero estaba seguro de que ahora él sabía muy bien quién era esa mujer, y la amaba. Amaba lo que fue, lo que es y lo que será.

Más rápidamente de lo que deseaban llegaron al camarote de Candy. Juntos entraron a la sala de estar sin encontrar un sólo rastro de la dama de compañía por ningún lado.

\- "Será mejor que mires si Mary se encuentra ahí dentro." Dijo Terry señalando las habitaciones. – "De no ser así quizás deba ir a buscarla para que no te quedes sola mucho tiempo."

Sin embargo, en cuanto abrió la puerta de la habitación, Candy pudo ver que la señora Mary se había quedado profundamente dormida con el abrigo en la mano. Probablemente había ido a buscarlo y decidió descansar los ojos un momento, terminando por perderse por completo. La rubia rio con discreción y le mostró a Terry la curiosa escena, tras lo cual cerró la puerta con cuidado para no despertarla.

\- "Gracias mi _salvador_ , pero creo que no será necesario."

\- "¡¿ _Salvador_?!" sonrió él recordando aquel pasado alegre. – "Eso me recuerda Candy, que aún tenemos algo pendiente. Tengo el remedio perfecto para ti."

\- "¿Remedio? ¿Qué remedio?"

\- "No he olvidado que debo ayudarte a que vuelvas a ser ese _Tarzan pecoso_ que desafía cualquier peligro." Dijo él acercándose peligrosamente. – "Sí... Si no me equivoco, ya hemos tenido un encuentro a media noche en un barco, te he salvado por lo menos una vez de un rufián, ya hemos bailado juntos y solamente falta una cosa más..." dijo él mientras le acariciaba el rostro con ternura.

\- "T... Terry... yo..." A ella le temblaban cada vez más las manos y la voz sabiendo que lo que estaba por suceder iba a cambiar todo para siempre.

Terry la tomó de la barbilla acariciando su boca con el pulgar, definitivamente recordaba cómo había terminado ese asunto la última vez, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo mejor. Lentamente descendió sobre su rostro apenas rozándola, hasta que sus labios se encontraron suavemente con los de Candy.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras él la besaba, sin poder contener la emoción que sentía no supo en qué momento sus manos se aferraron a él detrás de su cuello. Era un momento mágico, como si el pasado se hiciera presente. Y aunque lo que sentía por ese hombre parecía no haber cambiado en todos estos años, ella ya no era la misma.

Sus bocas se encontraron luchando tibiamente, mordiéndose con los labios, apoyando apenas la lengua en los dientes, jugando como dos cómplices en rincones íntimos; ambos se sentían rodeados de un aire que iba y venía trayéndoles un perfume del pasado. Las manos de ella buscaron hundirse en su pelo, acariciar lentamente la profundidad de su pelo mientras lo besaba como si fuera una continuación de aquel beso de mayo. Ambos se convertían en un solo sabor a fruta madura, en una sola boca elegida entre todas. ³

Cuando por fin se separaron, Terry dibujó aquella sonrisa endiablada en los labios que tan bien le conocía ella.

\- "Veo que el remedio te ha gustado, y debo decir que estoy sorprendido, esta vez lo has aceptado como una buena chica." Dijo provocándola y guiñándole un ojo.

La rubia se sonrojó como única respuesta. Ella también estaba sorprendida por haber sido tan animosa partícipe de ese momento.

\- "Debo dejar que descanses, mañana vendré por ti para que veas tu sorpresa."

– "Sí…" balbuceó aún mareada por aquel beso, pero aliviada de que Terry desistiera de seguir provocándola.

Candy echó mano del picaporte de la puerta y él la siguió más lentamente.

Antes de despedirse Terry dijo una cosa más.

\- "Candy, la vida me regaló un deseo... una noche llena de estrellas en forma de _pecas_." Dijo rozándole la nariz con uno de sus dedos. – "Y ni el destino ni nadie podrá hacerme renunciar. Tú eres mi historia de amor." Él besó el dorso de su mano y colocándola sobre su corazón, comenzó a alejarse soltando sus dedos poco a poco hasta que se separaron por completo.

Candy cerró la puerta con suavidad y se recargó sobre ella sin poder creer todo lo que había sucedido esa noche. Terry había llegado a cambiarlo todo, definitivamente todo.

Y comprendió que, aunque hay dolores que están más allá del llanto, y a pesar de los largos años sin él, ella seguía completamente rendida ante el rebelde aristócrata del Real Colegio San Pablo. Siendo consciente de esto, respiró profundamente con el alma aligerada por todo lo dicho.

Estaba decidida a enfrentar lo que sea que se encontrara a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¹ Pasaje del manga.

² Frase del anime.

³ Narración inspirada en el capítulo 7 de _Rayuela_ de Julio Cortázar.

 **De mí para ustedes:**

Una semana entera pasé intentando subir este capítulo, mientras más lo leo, más cambio y agrego así que he decidido dejar de editarlo de una vez para poder continuar con la historia. Sé que el romance demoró, pero anuncio con alegría, que ha hecho su aparición. No es fácil volver a confiar, pero definitivamente creo que es una elección, y en esta historia tanto Candy como Terry lo han elegido, veremos a dónde nos lleva.

Gracias por sus reviews tan lindos, mi intención ha sido mostrar una parte dolorosa sin un drama permanente, más maduros y con menos caprichos. Bien lo han dicho ustedes, sufrir casi diez años separados ya es suficiente.

A **Lilit, Guest1, Kamanance** , **Nally Graham, Elizabeth Mancera Moreno,** **Eli** gracias por leerme, me encanta que comenten.

A mi querida **Sandy Sanchez** , qué te digo, a veces mis musas se sientan a escuchar todo lo que Terry les quiere decir ya a veces, como la semana pasada, nada más se van de fiesta y no le hacen caso a nadie.

 **Guest 2** (que honor que me tengas entre tus escritoras favoritas).

 **Aurora** aquí viene, ahora sí, todo lo que le falta a Candy por decir.

 **Miriam7** te prometo una historia de completo romance querida.

 **Guest 3** qué lindo saber que _Los Días del Colegio_ se siguen leyendo, espero esta nueva historia también te guste.

 **AyameDV** ¡bienvenida al club, un honor tenerte como miembro honorario! Aquí llega el capítulo 5, te diría que mis musas se atarugaron viendo a Terry y nada más no querían trabajar por más que les hablaba y hablaba; pero como me pasa igual que a ellas ni me quejo. Besos linda y seguimos charlando.

 **Mita sanchez** (uff este estuvo más cardiaco aún ¿no?).

A mi querida amiga **Stormaw** , fantástico tenerte de vuelta después de atender los pendientes de la vida.

 **Eli ventura, Ster star** bienvenidas a esta historia.

 **Phambe** , hermoso comienzo de tus palabras "nada ha cambiado en mí", es una frase tan corta pero tan llena de sentimientos, tan tajante y absoluta, no importa en dónde la lea, siempre me genera la misma emoción que cuando leí por primera vez la nota de Terry en CCFS. Yo también espero con ilusión tus comentarios, me entusiasma mucho haber encontrado a alguien que al igual que yo, se pregunta tantas cosas sobre esta historia y la disfruta tanto. Qué bien que te guste el ritmo de la historia, los capítulos anteriores son el previo a este clímax que he querido plasmar en este capítulo. Respecto a las referencias que hago de algunas historias cargadas de drama y reproche, hablo en general, hay muchas historias de resentimiento por la separación, y a lo largo de cientos de veces que he leído el manga he llegado a la conclusión de que ninguno de los dos (C o T) podría culparse por la elección forzada que ambos hicieron.

Efectivamente el agradecimiento y los halagos "desproporcionados" hacia Susanna son de CCFS, te diré lo que creo que significan y por qué los he dejado intactos en mi historia. Creo que al renunciar al hombre que más amas para cedérselo a alguien más, debes creer que esa persona es alguien que cuidará de tu amor. Susanna le escribe a Candy que "lo amará por las dos" (ya que Candy no puede estar a su lado). Yo de ninguna manera creo que Susanna es una buena persona, me parece horrible estar dispuesta a atar a tu lado a alguien que no te ama y nunca te amará, y aferrarte a una pobre esperanza de que el amor despertará en su corazón. El amor no es costumbre, ni agradecimiento. Pero para la personalidad de Candy, pienso que renunciar era más fácil si creía que Susanna era buena por el hecho de haber salvado a Terry de morir, y la salvó a ella misma, pues como lo he escrito en este capítulo, Candy simplemente no hubiera podido resistir perderlo como a Anthony. Está eternamente agradecida, pues saberlo vivo es mejor, aunque no lo pueda ver nunca más ¿Y quien en su sano juicio dejaría a su amor con una persona horrible? Me parece que fue la salida para que Candy realmente pudiera marcharse, pensar que lo dejaba en las mejores manos, y realmente creer que Susanna haría todo lo posible por hacer feliz a Terry. Tristemente, algo imposible. Al menos eso es lo que interpreto de esas frases sobre "Susanna, maravillosa" ¿Tú qué crees? Abrazos y seguimos en contacto.

Y a todas las que comparten esta lectura conmigo, un abrazo grande para el comienzo de fin de semana.

ClauT


	6. Chapter 6

**Destino.**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y. Igarashi.

Es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, algunas escenas y diálogos se basan en CCFS y el manga _Candy Candy_ , que es propiedad de sus autoras y/o traductoras. El resto pertenece totalmente a mi imaginación.

 **Capítulo 6.**

 _El aroma de Terry_...

Candy podía distinguir entre sueños el olor a hierba fresca y lavanda ¿De dónde venía ese aroma? ¿es que estaba aún en aquella escalera del Hospital Santa Juana siendo abrazada por él?

Incómoda por ese pensamiento luchó por salir del estado de inconsciencia.

Con pereza abrió sus ojos ubicándose en el tiempo y el lugar en el que se encontraba; despertó en un espacio que se movía con un suave vaivén apenas perceptible. Estaba en su camarote en el RMS Majestic.

Bostezó pesadamente, estirándose tanto como podía. La noche anterior, se había quedado un largo rato meditando todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos dos días y cuando por fin decidió entrar en su habitación tardó horas en cerrar los ojos para dormir.

Mirando el estado en el que se encontraba su habitación descubrió colocado descuidadamente sobre un baúl al pie de la cama su vestido de color azul, sus zapatos habían sido abandonados en plena mitad del lugar y no había rastros de su pequeño bolso de noche; sin embargo, allí a un lado de ella, completamente a la vista descansaba el saco que Terry había colocado sobre sus hombros cuando la _rescató_ de aquel tipo siniestro. Al parecer había terminado por aferrarse fuertemente a él durante sus sueños y era de ese objeto de donde se desprendía ese aroma tan familiar.

Con la punta de los dedos lo recorrió a todo lo largo. La suave tela le recordó la sedosidad de los labios de Terry.

Anoche, él la había besado clandestinamente, mientras la señora Mary dormía en la habitación del fondo, y ella le había correspondido esta vez, de una manera tan entusiasta, que no dejaba de sorprenderse. Con los mismos dedos tocó sus labios, mordiéndolos suavemente y sintiendo aún el sabor de Terry sobre ellos; no sabía si lo estaría imaginando, pero quería pensar que no era así y que aún conservaban su esencia sobre la boca.

Unos toques a la puerta la sacaron de ese estado de ensoñación.

\- "¿Sí?" dijo ella tratando de disimular que seguía recostada sin deseos de levantarse.

\- "¿Sigue usted en la cama señorita Candice? Se ve muy mal en una señorita educada permanecer acostada tan cerca del mediodía."

\- "¡Mediodía!" dijo imprimiendo mayor volumen a su voz del que hubiese deseado.

\- "Tiene una nota esperando por usted en el desayunador, ¿necesita ayuda para vestirse"

\- "No Mary, estaré lista en unos minutos."

Candy llenó rápidamente la bañera mientras elegía del armario un vestido semi dorado con encajes en la espalda pensando que sería una lástima que se viera completamente cubierto por el pesado abrigo invernal. Se arregló rápidamente y salió de su habitación como si llevara horas lista.

\- "Allí está su nota señorita, la ha traído un mensajero muy temprano por la mañana, solicitó su respuesta, pero le he dicho que estaba indispuesta."

\- "¿Indispuesta?" exclamó Candy arrugando la nariz con un gesto de frustración. Seguramente Terry sabría que aún se encontraba dormida y se encargaría de embromarla una buena parte de la tarde.

\- "Sonaba mejor que decirle que aún estaba dormida. Una imagen de perezosa no le va bien a nadie."

\- "Sí, supongo..."

\- "¡Pero abra esa nota de una vez! ¿No se muere de curiosidad por saber de quién viene? El mensajero no ha dicho una sola palabra acerca de ello."

No muy convencida de abrir esa nota delante de Mary, ella tomó el abrecartas y desdobló cuidadosamente la nota que contenía. Una elegante caligrafía que reconoció de inmediato le dio los buenos días sacándole una sonrisa.

.

 _Vagaba solitario como una nube_

 _que flota alto sobre colinas y valles,_

 _cuando súbitamente vi una multitud,_

 _de acogedores narcisos dorados;_

 _junto al lago, bajo los árboles,_

 _bailando trémulamente en la brisa._

 _Persistentes cual estrellas resplandecientes._

 _Las olas bailaban a su lado, pero ellos_

 _superaban a las olas con su alegre resplandor:_

 _Un poeta no puede encontrarse más feliz,_

 _en tan maravillosa compañía._

 _... Y entonces mi corazón se llena de dicha...¹_

 _._

 _Acompáñame, pecoso narciso, a dar un paseo sobre cubierta._

 _T.G._

 _._

 _El final es malo..._ ¡ _Pecoso narciso...! no suena bien._ Pensó Candy mientras con indecisión volvía a leer el poema que de entrada no le parecía suficientemente romántico o halagador, aunque a la manera de Terry, esa parecía una declaración que afirmaba cuánto añoraba su compañía.

Los narcisos... Candy recordaba perfectamente a Terry echado como una piedra entre la hierba disfrutando de su olor en aquellas lejanas épocas del Colegio, y también recordaba los narcisos en Escocia adornando la pequeña colina frente al lago.

\- "¡Válgame! Esto debe ser grave..."

\- "¿Cómo dice, Mary?" respondió la rubia sobresaltándose ligeramente.

\- "Si esa pequeña nota la ha dejado muda, no me quiero imaginar lo que contiene."

\- "No es nada, es sólo una invitación para pasear por cubierta." Dijo Candy tratando de restarle importancia. La verdad es que había permanecido demasiado tiempo leyendo ese pedazo de papel.

\- "Me alistaré entonces, ¿a qué hora es nuestra cita?"

\- "¿ _Nuestra_ cita?" preguntó Candy frunciendo el ceño.

\- "No esperará ir sola ¿verdad? Ya le he dicho que es muy mal visto que una joven soltera pasee a su parecer sin su dama de compañía. Es algo que una señorita de familia no puede permitirse."

 _Una señorita de familia... la señorita Andley... ¡La Señora Andley!_ Pensó ella sacudiéndose esa incómoda idea de la cabeza. Nunca comprendería la manera en la que funcionaba esa gente de sociedad que le daba mayor importancia a no dejarse ver en compañía de un hombre a solas y que sin embargo permitía acosos como el que vivió la noche anterior a cargo del hombre más desagradable de todo el barco, y el que sufrió hace muchos años aunado a las artimañas de Niel.

Mirándola, Mary malinterpretó sus gestos pensando que le desagradaba la idea de verse cortejada por un caballero.

\- "Dígame señorita Candice, ¿no extraña alguien a quien amar?"

\- "Amar... el amor es algo doloroso..." suspiró.

\- "Nadie dice que es fácil, y aún con los años le diré que es siempre lo mismo, duele igual, pero vale la pena vivirlo."

\- "Supongo que habrá que dar un paso a la vez, ¿no lo cree, Mary? Debemos estar listas en una hora." Le dijo ella sonriendo al fin y pensando en el compromiso que había hecho consigo misma la noche anterior. Debía esperar con el mejor ánimo aquello que la aguardaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

Terry puntalmente se presentó ante la puerta del camarote de Candy, sabía perfectamente que no habría manera de aspirar a un paseo sin su dama de compañía, pero tenía un plan para el resto de la tarde que no aceptaría terceras personas. Quería a Candy solo para él.

Una alegre Mary le dio la entrada al lugar con una sonrisa a la que él correspondió con una galante inclinación de cabeza, antes de ingresar.

Casi no había logrado dormir debido a todas las emociones vividas la noche anterior: el enojo de ver a Candy siendo molestada, sus verdes ojos cargados de enfado y miedo añejado por los años, su entrega en un beso compartido y la promesa de verse al día siguiente, le habían hecho imposible tener una noche tranquila. Es por esa razón que en cuanto llegó la hora del desayuno, llamó al chico que había fungido de recadero y que desde muy temprano se encontraba ocupado con su lista de peticiones, para que dejara todo en pausa y le llevara una nota a ella pensando en que quizás se encontraría en la misma situación insomne que él. Pero no era así.

\- "Buenos tardes... dormilona." Dijo murmurando esa última palabra haciendo entornar los ojos a Candy.

\- "Sabía que no podrías contener tus bromas acerca de esto, yo no estaba dormida, estaba indispuesta."

\- "¿De verdad? ¿Y qué fue lo que causó ese estado de indisposición, si se puede saber?" dijo él sonriendo traviesamente.

\- "Debe ser que anoche pasé demasiado tiempo... aguardando." respondió ella con malicia. – "Seguramente adquirí tras tantas horas en el salón una de esas jaquecas que están tan de moda."

Terry la miró sorprendido por el comentario y achicando los ojos la miró directamente a los labios.

\- "Pensé que ese malestar había quedado olvidado tras venir a tu camarote a tomar _tu remedio_." Respondió con una voz aún más profunda y mostrando una coqueta sonrisa agregó: – "Parece que no ha surtido efecto alguno. Aconsejo aumentar la dosis."

Candy se sonrojó inevitablemente sin atinar a decir una sola cosa que no la pusiera en evidencia ante Mary, a quien le había mencionado que había vuelto temprano anoche y no había conseguido permanecer en el salón hasta que él se presentara pues se había sentido indispuesta, forzándose a ir directamente al camarote.

\- "¿Nos vamos?" le dijo un sonriente y victorioso Terry ofreciéndole el brazo.

\- "Bien." Contestó ella admitiendo que se había acorralado a sí misma con ese comentario, pero deseosa de continuar esa pequeña batalla verbal más tarde cuando Mary no se encontrara tan cerca.

* * *

La cubierta se encontraba agradablemente iluminada por los rayos del sol que lograban abrirse paso en el clima invernal. La plática ligera había provocado el aburrimiento de Mary que seguía a la pareja unos pasos atrás tratando de hallar la presencia de alguna otra dama de compañía que se encontrara en labores esa tarde.

\- "¿Recuerdas el invierno londinense, Candy? Aún me sigue pareciendo menos frío que los que se viven en América... después de tantos años no logro acostumbrarme a él."

Ella sabía que Terry se refería a algo más que el clima, para él la América invernal debía significar una mezcla de agridulces recuerdos producto de la suma de esa primera visita a su madre, su decisión de dejar Londres y después, esa fría noche en el hospital...

\- "Creo que para mí los inviernos en América están ligados invariablemente a una serie de cambios que comenzaban siempre al volver al Hogar de Pony... a eso y al inconfundible olor de las galletas con pasas de la Hermana Lane." Sonrió tratando de aligerar el tono de la plática.

\- "¡Ah! ¿Comenzarás ya a hablar de comida? No te preocupes, será un paseo breve que culminará con un almuerzo especial que he organizado en uno de los salones de té."

\- "Terry... ¿me sigues llamando glotona a pesar de los años?"

\- "Te sigo llamando _Pecosa_ a pesar de los años..." dijo él encogiéndose de hombros como si fuera un niño travieso.

\- "Hablas como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, tú crees... ¿crees que podamos salvar esa brecha que el tiempo pudiera haber formado sin tentar al destino?"

\- "Eso sólo depende de nosotros, ¿no lo crees?" dijo él deteniéndose del costado del barco. – "No hay fatalidad ni destino, nuestra historia pasada no tiene un propósito claro con relación a nosotros. Nuestro empeño en evitar ciertas cosas cambió su rumbo... a veces en contra nuestra, produciendo justo aquello que queríamos evitar... O al menos eso es lo que sucede en la tragedia clásica, y pasa todos los días en la vida real."

\- "¿No crees que haya algo escrito que influencia lo que nos sucede?" preguntó ella con curiosidad.

\- "Esa es una forma de ver las cosas, yo creo que las cosas suceden y nuestra única grandeza es mirar eso de frente." Dijo él clavando sus intensos ojos azules en el océano.

\- "¿Crees que eso sea verdad?" Sonrió Candy.

\- "Creo que la verdad es una señora muy escurridiza..." Respondió él guiñándole un ojo. – "Ahora mismo podrías esconderte en uno de estos botes salvavidas y yo podría decir que eres un polizón. Probablemente nadie lo pondría en duda y acabarías _caminando por la tabla_ para ser lanzada al mar."

\- "¡Uff, no de nuevo! eso es algo que definitivamente no quisiera repetir!"

\- "¿Cómo dices?" La miró él confundido.

Comenzando por el principio Candy le contó con todo detalle sus peripecias desde que abandonó el Colegio, le habló sobre el señor Carson y sus pequeños, su encuentro con Juskin y su tripulación que resultó ser una banda de dulces marinos con un exterior de maleantes; le contó sobre el curioso encuentro con alguien llamado Cookie llamándose ella Candy, siendo ambos polizones, y sobre el sabio y justo capitán Niven. Y le explicó a Terry cómo esas experiencias, además, le habían ayudado a entender lo que quería hacer con su vida. ²

En un inicio Terry se echó a reír con la forma tan peculiar en la que Candy contaba todos los acontecimientos que plagaron su viaje hacia Estados Unidos, pero luego repentinamente asumió una expresión seria, y sin poder contenerse la atrajo hacia sí abrazándola con fuerza. ² Él la miró a los ojos, los suyos tan azules estaban fijos en los de ella como si pensara muchas cosas a la vez.

\- "Menos mal que todo salió bien." Dijo.

Terry se sentía aliviado de que no hubiera ocurrido nada malo.

\- "Sí, sé que mis acciones podrían definirse como imprudentes; había usado casi todos mis ahorros para pagar el carruaje con el que había intentado llegar antes de que te fueras, sin embargo, me sentía tan ligera y serena como no me ocurría hacía mucho tiempo." ²

\- "Eres un valiente Tarzan."

\- "Tenía conmigo mis poderosos amuletos, y debo de confesar que uno te pertenecía a ti. Son tres objetos que estaban para protegerme y eso bastaba para infundirme seguridad y hacerme creer que sería capaz de superar cualquier adversidad ¡Y todo salió justamente como la señorita Pony siempre decía! _Si sigues adelante con convicción y un corazón puro, seguramente tu camino se abrirá ante ti." ²_

\- "¿Así que amuletos, eh? ¿Y dices que uno me pertenecía? No puedo pensar qué cosa será." Reflexionó Terry sosteniendo su barbilla con la mano y tratando de hacer memoria.

\- "Ya se lo he dicho señor Graham, si se comporta quizás en algún momento le muestre mis tesoros." El sonido de su voz no pudo ocultar un ligero, pero audible sonido que provenía de su estómago. Se había levantado tan tarde que no había tenido oportunidad de probar bocado alguno.

\- "Debes estar hambrienta." dijo él tratando de aguantar la risa.

\- "Oh, yo..." dijo ella tomando su estómago y tratando de disimularlo sin éxito.

\- "Sí, creo que sí." Sonrió él alzando una ceja.

Comieron y bebieron en silencio, como si hubieran hablado demasiado, pero no de más. Luego, él le contó de sus giras y de la obra que estaba escribiendo, una comedia. Al caer la tarde él la llevó al sitio que le había prometido. El salón de té se encontraba dividido en dos secciones, una de ellas albergaba un sillón que a Mary le pareció por demás cómodo y desde que entraron se instaló en él, abandonándose irremediablemente a la siesta tras el abundante almuerzo.

\- "Bien, Mary se ha quedado completamente dormida, me parece que es momento de recibir mi sorpresa, ¡Vamos Terry, dime lo que es!" Dijo Candy aplaudiendo suavemente, emocionada por la anticipación.

\- "Impaciente y curiosa... qué desafortunada combinación." Dijo Terry mientras acariciaba su rostro. – "Para entregarte tu sorpresa necesito un minuto para prepararme, los genios y las celebridades lo requerimos ¿sabes?"

\- "¡Terrence Graham! Suenas como un verdadero snob."

\- "Pero uno increíblemente cautivador y además excelente médico ¿Negarás que mis remedios son muy atinados?" dijo provocándola nuevamente con ese tema. – "Creo que sería mejor matasanos que tú, debe ser porque soy muy talentoso, además de guapo."

\- "¿Ya lo ves? Eres un snob y un antipático, eso es lo que eres, ¿me entendiste?"

Candy escuchó la risa fresca de Terry y al oírla se contagió de una alegría tierna y transgresora, como si mil años cómplices vagaran entre ellos.

\- "No es lo que pareces, es lo que eres lo más importante, aunque en el teatro funcione a la inversa." La sonrisa en Terry fue tan palpable como si fuera una melodía. – "Necesito que esperes en este lado de la puerta, tú entenderás la señal para que puedas ingresar en esta otra habitación." Dijo él señalándole una puerta que conectaba ambas estancias.

\- "Pero Terry..."

\- "¿Confías en mí, _Pecas_?"

\- "Bueno, sí, pero..."

\- "Entonces dame unos minutos." Dijo él mientras desaparecía tras la misteriosa puerta.

¿Qué cosa habría en la otra habitación?

Transcurrieron varios minutos, o quizás no fueron tantos, pero la espera le parecía eterna a Candy, ¿a qué señal se refería Terry? Quizás no la había notado y ya era momento de entrar; o quizás él se divertía a sus costillas sabiendo que estaba jugando peligrosamente con su enorme curiosidad y quería llevarla al límite para después reírse de ella y su poca paciencia.

Sopesando las alternativas y completamente desesperada tomó el picaporte con la intención de entrar de una vez por todas cuando, de pronto, al otro lado de la puerta comenzó a escucharse el dulce sonido de un piano.

Empujando la puerta, Candy encontró a Terry sentado frente al piano moviendo sus largos dedos elegantemente casi como si estuviera acariciando las teclas; ella se quedó sin aliento. La música que continuaba fluyendo de sus manos parecía casi un haz de luz que brillando se difundía por toda la sala.

Conteniendo la respiración, Candy se apoyó silenciosamente a un costado de la puerta, su corazón había comenzado a agitarse desde que aquella melodía había llegado a sus oídos y se quedó embelesada escuchándolo.

Terry miraba hacia abajo concentrado en las blancas teclas a pesar de que, por algunos instantes, un rebelde y largo mechón de su cabello se interponía. Por momentos, cuando hacía una pausa, cerraba los ojos inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba como si pudiera sentir cada una de las notas a punto de salir del centro de su pecho. Aquella melodía era tan dulce que era capaz de hacer que los corazones se derritieran.

La melodía terminó y Candy aplaudió emocionada hasta que las palmas de sus manos le dolieron. Terry sonrió satisfecho e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Fue entonces que Candy notó que se había cambiado de ropas y ahora vestía un atuendo de época.

\- "Fantasía Nº3... Mozart." Dijo él tratado de desviar su atención de las preguntas que estaba ella generando en su cabeza.

\- "Terry, sigues siendo muy bueno tocando el piano."

\- "Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía ganas de tocar, pero es fácil retomarlo si lo hago pensando en ti." Confesó él mirándola en silencio mientras ella se mordía los labios nerviosa.

Candy no sabía qué decir acerca de eso, así que volvió su atención a las ropas que él vestía.

\- "¿Y ahora mientras tocas decides hacer tus pruebas de vestuario?"

\- "No se te escapa nada, ¿eh? Tenía planeado hablar con la Royal Shakespeare Company aprovechando mi estancia e imaginé que querrían que los deslumbrara con mi talento en una audición en Statford-upon-Avon."

\- "Se ve un poco pesado ese traje, ¿lo elegiste pensando en que te darían con la puerta en las narices por pretencioso? Te será útil en las frías calles."

\- "¿Te parece? Creo que lo que quieres decir es que te encantaría verme con menos ropa ¿no es así, _Pecas_?"

\- "No creo que sea el vestuario apropiado, te quedaría mejor una cabeza de asno, qué lástima que no pensaste en representar _Sueño de una noche de verano._ " ³

La alegre risa de Terry volvió a escucharse en toda la habitación. Amaba esas batallas verbales y era ahora más divertido cuando podían argumentar siendo dos adultos.

\- "Sería una lástima ocultar este rostro bajo una máscara." Sonrió él señalándose. – "Prosigamos con tu segundo obsequio."

\- "¿Segundo? Dudo mucho que me guste tanto como el primero." Admitió Candy tomando la mano que él le ofrecía para dale asiento en una silla colocada frente a un pequeño entarimado que había sido montado algunos metros lejos del piano."

\- "¿Te refieres a mí o a la melodía de Mozart"

\- "A la melodía por supuesto, no cabe duda de que es la composición de un niño maravilla."

\- "Creo que te gustará... Recuerdas ese día de verano sobre la pequeña colina cuando encontraste mi libro..."

Candy asintió suavemente, por supuesto que lo recordaba.

\- "Más adelante, cuando encontré a tus primos en Chicago y me enteré de que estábamos en la misma ciudad, pero que no habías podido verme actuar a pesar de haber asistido al teatro, sólo pude pensar en lo mucho que me gustaría ver tu rostro entre el público, ocupando el mejor asiento de todo el recinto."

Terry guardó silencio unos minutos y tragó con fuerza preparándose para decir algo difícil para él, mientras ponía en las manos de Candy un libreto con pasajes subrayados.

\- "Por esa razón es que elegí para ti el mejor asiento en el estreno de _Romeo y Julieta_... sin embargo, nunca llegaste a ocupar tu sitio. Aquel que sólo te pertenece a ti..."

Candy abrió la boca tratando de pensar en algo que decirle, pero la potente voz de Terry la silenció antes de que pudiera emitir una sola palabra.

\- _"¿Dónde nace el amor, en los ojos o en el alma?_

 _¿Quién le da fuerzas para quitarnos el sosiego?_

 _El amor nace en los ojos, se alimenta de miradas y muere por desvíos en la misma cuna donde nace._

 _Cantemos dulces himnos en alabanza del amor._

 _¡Viva el amor, viva el amor!" ⁴_

Candy yacía completamente absorta en los movimientos de Terry, hacía tantos años que no le veía actuar, que había olvidado cuán arrolladora era su presencia sobre un escenario. Se veía más maduro, más seguro de sí mismo y si eso era posible, mucho más guapo.

Comprendió que las sorpresas que había preparado para ella esa tarde consistían en él... Terry le estaba obsequiando lo que él es, su pasión, su alma sensible. Lo miró conmovida.

Él aclaró la garganta indicándole con la mirada y una leve inclinación de su rostro el libreto que aún sostenía milagrosamente entre sus manos. Comprendiendo el mensaje, Candy leyó lo mejor que pudo las líneas que se encontraban resaltadas.

\- "Os ruego que no os deis prisa. Esperad siquiera un día o dos, porque si no acertáis en la elección, os pierdo para siempre. Hay en mi alma algo que me dice, no sé si será amor, que sería para mí un dolor que os fueseis. Si no os parecen bastante claras mis palabras, porque una doncella sólo puede hablar de estas cosas con el pensamiento, os suplicaría que permanecieseis aquí uno o dos meses. Con esto tendré bastante tiempo para enseñaros el modo de no errar. Pero ¡ay!, no puedo, porque sería faltar a mi juramento, y no he de ser perjura aunque os pierda ¡Ojalá nunca hubiera yo visto vuestros ojos! Su fulgor me ha partido el alma; sólo la mitad es mía, la otra mitad es vuestra ... toda yo os pertenezco. Este siglo infeliz en que vivimos pone obstáculos entre el poseedor y su derecho. Por eso, y a la vez, soy vuestra y no lo soy. Hablo demasiado, pero por entretener el tiempo y detenerle, y con él vuestra elección." ⁴

Terry sonrió complacido, ella parecía estar diciendo esas palabras como si en verdad estuviera en juego su amor.

\- "Permitid que la suerte decida. Estoy como en el tormento."

\- "¿Basanio en el tormento? Pues ¿es que hay algún engaño en vuestro amor?"

\- "Hay un recelo que me presenta como imposible mi felicidad. Antes harán alianza el fuego y el hielo que mi amor y la traición."

\- "Me temo que estéis hablando desde el tormento, donde el hombre, bien contra su voluntad, confiesa lo cierto." Contestó ella altiva, sorprendiéndose de lo fácil que le era imprimir emoción a esas palabras que expresaban duda.

\- "Porcia, mi vida consiste en vos. Dádmela y os diré toda la verdad."

\- "Decídmela y viviréis."

\- "Mejor hubierais dicho: decídmela y amad, y con esto sería inútil mi confesión, ya que mi único crimen es amar, delicioso tormento en que el verdugo puede salvar al reo. Vamos a las cajas y que la suerte nos favorezca... Por ti me decido ¡Quiera Dios cumplir mi deseo!"

\- "Como el viento disipa las nubes, así huyen de mi alma todos los recelos, tristezas y desconfianzas. Cálmate, amor, ten sosiego, templa los ímpetus del alma y dame el gozo con tasa, porque si no, el corazón estallará de alegría." Pronunció Candy mirando sorprendida a Terry. Parecía que había escogido muy bien esas palabras que ella quisiera poder decir desde su persona.

Terry se arrodilló frente a ella simulando que abría una caja.

\- "¿Qué veo? El mismo rostro de la hermosa Porcia ¿Qué pincel sobrehumano pudo acercarse tanto a la realidad? ¿Pestañean estos ojos o es que los mueve el reflejo de los míos? Exhalan sus labios un aliento más dulce que la miel. De sus cabellos ha tejido el pintor una tela de araña para enredar corazones. Pero ¿cómo habrá podido retratar sus ojos sin cegar? ¿Cómo pudo acabar el uno sin que los rayos le cegaran de tal modo que dejase sin acabar el otro? Toda alabanza es poca."

Y mirándola directamente a los ojos, dijo las siguientes líneas con una intensidad que podría haber hecho temblar el barco entero:

\- "La nota dentro del cofre me dice: Tú, a quien no engañan las apariencias, consigues la rara fortuna de acertar. Ya que tal suerte tuviste, no busques otra mejor. Si te parece bien la que te ha dado la fortuna, vuélvete hacia ella y con un beso de amor tómala por tuya, siguiendo los impulsos de tu alma."

Él le quitó el libreto de las manos sin despegar su mirada de la suya, dándole un momento por si ella no deseaba que la besara nuevamente y decidía huir.

Pero ella no se movió un milímetro, por el contrario, mordió sus labios humedeciéndolos y despegándolos suavemente se inclinó hacia él.

El corazón de Terry se aceleró ante esta imagen llena de una explosiva sensualidad que Candy ignoraba por completo haber irradiado. Ella seguramente no tenía idea alguna de lo increíblemente deseable que se veía, y en él despertó un enorme deseo que nunca antes había tomado el lugar preponderante entre sus pensamientos.

Podía asegurar que su mente se vería llena de _ese tipo_ de fantasías a partir de ese momento.

Estaba hecho, nunca la podría volver a dejar ir de nuevo. La capturaría de por vida a su lado si eso fuera necesario, haría todo a su alcance porque esa mujer lo amara con su misma intensidad y que no volviera a darse la vuelta jamás.

Con un gesto impulsivo tomó firmemente su nuca haciéndola suspirar con fuerza ante el inesperado movimiento y con decisión la acercó hacia su boca.

Sin dejar de besarla, sus manos la tomaron por la cintura arrastrándola con todo y silla entre sus piernas. Cuando la cercanía fue inminente ella inició un juego de caricias recorriéndole el cuello, acariciándole el cabello y el rostro, aferrándose a sus hombros y a su espalda por momentos exigiendo una mayor proximidad como si quisiera fundirse en él.

Ella lo encontró irresistible: a la vez suave y sólido como un felino, enigmático y transparente y el calor que solía expandirse por ella durante sus años adolescentes ante la cercanía silenciosa de ese muchacho melancólico, comenzó a brotar nuevamente como si un viejo fuego se encendiera en ella de nuevo con toda su fuerza.

Terry procuraba dejar las manos en su cintura, acariciándole castamente la espalda, pero si Candy seguía tocándolo así, no podría controlarse por mucho tiempo.

Para su buena o mala fortuna un fuerte e incómodo carraspeo se escuchó en el lugar haciéndolos brincar a ambos y alejarse tanto como pudieron.

\- "Creo que ha sido suficiente por este día ¿no les parece?" Exclamó Mary algo exaltada por la escena que acababa de presenciar.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa discreta, pero sin un solo dejo de arrepentimiento en la mirada.

\- "Creo que necesitaré un abogado y un médico." Murmuró Terry en el oído de Candy antes de ayudarla a incorporarse y de hacer lo mismo a su vez.

\- "¿Para qué?"

\- "El abogado para responder a la demanda que sin duda Mary hará que levanten en contra mía y el médico para que atienda esta taquicardia que se negará a dejarme a partir de hoy."

Los dos sonrieron en complicidad como un par de seres que comparten un mismo paraíso.

* * *

Camino a la habitación ninguno dijo una sola palabra, con discreción intercambiaban algunas miradas sin poder disimular el intenso deseo que sentían de estar juntos. Pero Mary, estratégicamente, se había colocado entre ellos impidiendo todo contacto físico hasta que llegaron al camarote.

\- "Bien ustedes dos, les daré un minuto para despedirse, ¡Pero eso será todo!" dijo Mary aún enfurruñada. – "Lo contaré con reloj en mano y de ninguna forma cerraré la puerta de mi habitación ¿entendido?"

Los dos jóvenes asintieron divertidos y en cuanto les dio la espalda, por fin se volvieron a tomar de las manos mirándose con dulzura a los ojos.

\- "Tengo una larga historia, Terry. Diez años son muchos años." Dijo la rubia con un destello de luz en los ojos.

\- "No puede ser una historia más larga que la nuestra." Le respondió Terry besándole las manos.

\- "Tiene que ver con la que fue nuestra."

\- "Sabía que cuando fuéramos grandes, seríamos otra vez lo que fuimos." Dijo él sin poder ocultar la emoción que siempre surge al haber esperanza en el corazón.

\- "Ya somos grandes." Exclamó ella divertida.

\- "Entonces, ya podemos volver atrás." Dijo él mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos apoyándola sobre su hombro.

\- "Sigo siendo un "muchachito", aún disfruto subir a los árboles, sigo pensando en los demás antes que en mí misma y continúo sin poder dejar de inmiscuirme en asuntos ajenos con la mejor intención, pero no siempre con buenos resultados."

\- "Estás perfecta para mí entonces... Necesito una mujer justo así."

\- "¿Me está proponiendo algo, señor Graham?"

Terry la sintió sonreír recargada sobre su hombro.

\- "Lo que quieras." Respondió él acariciando su cabello, cautivado por la suavidad de sus rizos.

\- "Sobre advertencia no hay engaño." Dijo ella separándose de su abrazo.

\- "No, no lo hay." Dijo él deseando besarla hasta robarle el aliento, pero sabiendo que Mary les saltaría encima en cualquier momento, se conformó besando el dorso de su mano largamente.

Candy sintió el oscuro llamado de la dicha y el riesgo en el fondo de su corazón.

\- "¿La veré mañana señorita Andley?"

\- "No habrá algo que lo impida... a menos de que Mary decida encerrarme en mi habitación por atrevida." Dijo ella simulando pensar detenidamente en la posibilidad de esa opción.

\- "El minuto terminó, si nos disculpa señor Graham." Mary hizo su aparición tomando del brazo a Candy y plantándose frente a Terry con cara de pocos amigos señalándole la puerta de entrada.

\- "Por supuesto, Mary. Ha sido un placer."

\- "Sí, no lo dudo, ya pude ver con mis propios ojos algo de eso." Le contestó huraña.

\- "Siento mucho mi comportamiento, créame que no tendrá que volver a presenciar algo así." Afirmó Terry tratando de no reírse. Si corría con suerte, una vez que el barco tocara tierra, se llevaría a Candy con él ante el primer juez que accediera a casarlos y la encerraría a su lado en una luna de miel que durara unos meses... quizás unos años, y nadie más podría volver a limitarle su compañía.

\- "Eso puede asegurarlo señor Graham, si no quiere acabar vigilado por la guardia de este barco."

\- "No será necesario, Mary. De ahora en adelante, mi comportamiento será irreprobable." Y Terry puso tal cara de chico bueno que logró ablandar un poco el gesto adusto de Mary.

\- "De acuerdo, qué descanse." Contestó ella cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

* * *

Candy se había encerrado en su habitación transportada como en una nube. Sentía el amor invadiendo todos y cada uno de sus órganos, estaba sin duda afiebrada, bastaba ver sus mejillas para comprobarlo.

¡Terry la quería, tras todos estos años, él seguía siendo el muchacho que la amaba! La vida sólo les había impuesto una pausa forzada que nada significaba ¡Nada!

Ella creyó escuchar que tocaban a la puerta del camarote y se levantó disparada de la cama pensando en que Terry había regresado, pero lo único que vio al salir de su habitación fue a Mary sosteniendo una nota.

Seguramente era de él y su corazón comenzó a brincotearle dentro del pecho.

Taquicardias, ella también tendría que llamar al médico para que la aliviara de tan intensos síntomas.

Pero pensándolo bien, ella no quería deshacerse de nada que le provocara Terry, jamás.

\- "Es una nota para mí, Mary." Afirmó más que preguntar.

\- "Es un _telegrama_ para usted."

\- "¿Telegrama?" frunció el ceño la rubia mientras tomaba de la mano de Mary el misterioso papel.

\- "Descanse señorita, mañana tendrá la oportunidad de despertarse temprano como corresponde." Dijo la señora mayor bostezando.

\- "Pero si son sólo las siete de la noche, ni siquiera hemos cenado..." murmuró reclamando. – "¿De quién será este telegrama?"

Candy pensó en que quizás Annie no había conseguido resistir la tentación de enviar una misiva, pero lo descartó rápidamente ¿Le habría pasado algo a la señorita Pony? ¿Al doctor Martin? Sus nervios provocaron que se hiciera un proceso aún más largo el desdoblar ese pequeño papel, hasta que pudo lograrlo.

.

 _Bella Hechicera,_

 _¿Cómo está Terry?_

 _Dale mis saludos._

 _Bert._

.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, sorprendida al ver el nombre que acompañaba esas breves líneas.

Era Albert...

 **Notas:**

¹ Poema _Los narcisos_ de William Wordsworth (1804), Wordsworth fue uno de los más importantes poetas románticos ingleses, el poema está inspirado en un momento en que él se encontró con hermosos narcisos, durante sus visitas al Lake District y pensé que ya que Terry no encontró narcisos en el barco y menos aún en pleno invierno, bien podía escribir sobre ellos.

² Pasajes de CCFS.

³ En _Sueño de una Noche de Verano_ de _William Shakespeare_ Bottom, es hechizado por Puck poniéndole una cabeza de asno.

⁴ Diálogos del _Mercader de Venecia_ de _William Shakespeare_ acto tercero escena segunda.

 **De mí para ustedes:**

¡Ay, qué les digo! Nuevamente me disculpo por la demora, lo único bueno de retrasarme es que les puedo traer capítulos mucho más largos que los semanales. Siento muchísimo dejarlas en espera, pero tienen mi compromiso de que no pasarán más de dos semanas en que actualice, que es para lo que me da la vida y las actividades de la realidad no virtual. Créanme que es uno de mis pendientes número uno, sobre todo porque si no escribo, las ideas luego se me van y no quiero que las Musas se enfaden y se den a la fuga como suelen hacer cuando paso mucho tiempo sin escribir.

Lo fantástico es que hoy que pude entrar a actualizar vi que muchas historias geniales surgieron para el cumpleaños de Terry, así que deben haber estado atareadas leyendo.

Les mando un fuerte abrazo y que tengan un magnífico fin de semana. Espero este capítulo lleno de romance las haya hecho soñar como a mí.

A **Candy Granchester y Caro** , bienvenidas a la historia, siento haber tardado un poco más de lo común en actualizar, qué alegría que les guste la historia.

A mi querida **Sandy Sanchez** , espero el trago amargo ya haya pasado, te extrañaría mucho si nos dejaras sin tus comentarios e historias, que por lo menos a mí siempre me sacan una sonrisota. Me dio mucho gusto ver que subiste de nuevo tus historias y leer tu aclaración. No sé bien cómo estuvo el tema, pero soy partidaria de la libre expresión siempre que se haga con respeto y sobre todo de la paz. Aquí el AAVST te apoya y te abraza a la distancia amiga.

 **Guest3** lo más bonito de escribir es saber que alguien siente las historias, así como se escriben, gracias por emocionarte como yo.

 **AyameDV** ¡Cuántos halagos! Al escribir creo que me entiendes bien cuando digo que todos los reviews, comentarios, y bueno, hasta los tomatazos son algo que nos construye. Esta historia está siendo un reto mayor para mí, pues como sea en _Los días del Colegio_ había un guion maravilloso que nos regaló Misuki, y sólo le apreté algunos tornillos por aquí y por allá. Crear una historia es tan complejo que a veces me queda la duda si le doy consistencia y realidad, y ahhhhhh, ahí llegan los comentarios que son mi luz para seguir creando. Espero que nuestro club permanezca por muchos años y que cuando partamos de este foro, si es que eso pasa, nos mantengamos en contacto ¡Yo creo que hay ClauT para rato en FF! Aún no logro acabar de ordenar en mi cabeza, pero hay una siguiente historia jajajaja, Las Musas me van a acabar demandando por abuso y exceso de trabajo. Necesitaré un abogado al igual que Terry. Besos querida y espero tu opinión de este capítulo largo.

 **Dianley** este es el capítulo más romántico hasta ahora si no me fallan los cálculos jejeje, espero también te guste.

 **Eli** Terminamos con más besos, nunca sobraran besos en una historia de amor. Fíjate que esto de que Candy sigue creyendo que Susanna es una buena persona es algo que Misuki sigue afirmando en CCFS por ello lo dejé. El carácter de Candy que irradia bondad, me parece que es lo que confunde con la realidad del personaje de Susanna. Yo sí habría estado increíblemente molesta con ella. Pero entiendo que Candy se haya hecho "coco wash" para convencerse que dejó al amor de su vida con una buena persona, imagínate dejar al hombre de tu vida con un monstruo... Pero no es lo central, en esta historia y las que me gusta leer, no me gusta que Susanna tenga más importancia de la que ya tuvo. Sin odiarla es más fácil dejarla atrás. Como dice Candy, fue una pausa en la historia y nada más. Besos querida Eli, me encanta que comentes.

Querida **Guest2** veo que comentas varios capítulos y me imagino hiciste una maratón de lectura. Yo también creo que el amor puede durar muchos años, 10, 20 los que sean. Acabo de conocer una pareja de viejitos que se dejaron de ver a los 20 años, cada quien se casó y se reencontraron cuando a ambos los atendió el mismo médico. Hoy están casados y ya tienen 70... 50 años duró el amor y sigue contando.

 **Stormaw** , querida amiga y miembro fundador del club jajajaja, quise recrear un poco la escena de Neil con su banda de maleantes y desde que pensé en un fulano adinerado que manosea damas mientras baila, me imaginé que era el tipo ideal para que Terry volviera a ser el defensor de la historia, aunque Candy le hubiera dado una buena paliza de no ser por su guarura. Me parece que la gente de dinero confunde su valor con la dignidad, ¿cuántos hombres hay que se compran a su novia por internet? ¡Como si eso se pudiera comprar! En todas las épocas me parece que ha habido fulanos como éste y qué mejor que la fantasía para darle una lección que le tengo guardada para los siguientes capítulos.

 **Guest1, Lila Venezuela, C.C. Suu, Kamanance, Nally Graham** y **Eli ventura** qué bien que les haya gustado, gracias a ustedes por sus review. Ya me dirán qué les parece esta nueva entrega. Y sí, pensaré en un castigo a medida para Smith y sus tentáculos inquietos.

 **Alinear, Miriam7, Blanca G, Amrica Gra** y **Aurora** debo disculpar al pobre de Terry que ahora lo hice dejar esperando a Candy, pero necesitaba que esa chica se despabilara y hablara de eso que tenía escondido, no había manera pacífica de lograrlo, tenía que hacerla enojar. Comparto con Amrica el desagrado por andar esperando gente jajaja será que por eso me proyecté en el enojo de Candy y escribí que eso fue lo que detonó toda la trifulca que acaba con un final más feliz. Besos a las tres.

 **Ster star** Detestable el fulano ¿verdad? Pero esos contrastes de la vida permiten que haya un héroe que enfrente al villano, aunque insisto, déjenle al tipo a solas a Candy y lo deja sin descendencia futura. Ella para mí es también una heroína.

 **CGG** Este capítulo ya es de romance pleno, emocionante a su manera pues s como descubrir los sentimientos que se quedaron flotando en el tiempo.

Espero que también por ahí ande **Pati** leyendo que deseaba que llegara ya el romance.

 **Rubi** muchas gracias por tu review, lo mío lo mío no son las escenas eróticas jajaja debo admitir que soy más escritora del romance rosa, pero hay historias super buenas más elevaditas de tono, como el Duque de Medianoche y Escándalo, si no las has leído te van a gustar, te lo aseguro 😊

 **Phambe** , Tu comentario me ha hecho volver a leer esa parte del manga que te parece confusa y ahora confirmo que lo es para mí también, mucho de la escena en de Rockstown es para mi muy compleja. Las palabras de Candy "Si ustedes logran ser felices (Terry y Susanna) puede ser que yo pueda llegar a serlo también", luego justo la reflexión de Terry de la que hablas con respecto al Duque "No me gusta esa forma de amar a otros... (He hecho infeliz a Candy) Al fin de cuentas soy exactamente igual que mi padre" Mi interpretación es una de las opciones que mencionas, para mí Terry habla de que ha fracasado, como su padre, en el acto de amar, al creer que ha hecho infeliz a Candy y a Susanna, supongo que a Candy por haber "elegido", a Susanna y sin embargo haberla dejado atrás tratando de huir de esa sentencia autoimpuesta. Siendo así, todo el sufrimiento de ambos al estar separados sería en vano, pues tampoco podrían estar juntos. Terry dice "Cómo puedo soñar que puedo hacer feliz a Candy si no he podido hacerlo por Susanna" lo cual me parece una duda de su capacidad de amar, de dar a la persona amada, de entregarse. Yo no creo que él jamás haya pensado en casarse con Susanna, él dijo que estaría a su lado, que trataría de hacerla feliz, pero jamás se comprometió a amarla y comprometerse de por vida. De hecho, aún en CCFS me queda la duda de si Candy estará casada con Anohito, ya que no habla en ningún momento de una boda, de asistentes o de algo igual (nos daría demasiadas pistas acerca de su identidad), simplemente vive con el hombre que ama ¿tú qué crees? Tanto Albert como Terry, tan libres de los actos sociales, ¿qué será?

El pasaje que tomé del manga en que Candy llora en los brazos de Albert confesándole su sufrimiento me parece uno de los pasajes más humanos de Candy, en que deja de ser este ser que renuncia, que piensa poco en sí misma y vemos una chica como cualquiera de nosotras que sufre con el corazón roto ante lo imposible de un amor. Me parece muy real, ya que a veces parece que Candy es demasiado "perfecta", aquí desea con fuerza que Susanna fuera egoísta o "mala" para tener el coraje de alejarla de ellos. Me alegra que lo hayas identificado. Ya me dirás tu opinión sobre este capítulo. Por cierto, tus comentarios siguen apareciéndome de manera normal, me parece que sí puedes seguir comentando ¿Por qué no te registras? Es mucho más fácil comentar cuando tienes una cuenta de Fan Fiction, pero si decides continuar como Guest, me parece que todo funciona normal, a veces la plataforma falla pero que yo sepa, puedes continuar comentando.

Espero no haber olvidado agradecer a nadie, créanme que cada comentario lo leo y lo pienso con detalle para seguir escribiendo.

A quienes comparten esta lectura conmigo, un abrazo grande que dure toda la semana.

ClauT


	7. Chapter 7

**Destino.**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y. Igarashi.

Es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, algunas escenas y diálogos se basan en CCFS y el manga _Candy Candy_ , que es propiedad de sus autoras y/o traductoras. El resto pertenece totalmente a mi imaginación.

 **Capítulo 7.**

 _Decisiones._

La noche había transcurrido muy lentamente para Candy que permaneció sentada sobre su cama con el telegrama de Albert a un lado de ella, sin atinar a mover uno sólo de sus músculos hasta que las horas pasaron y consiguió dormitar por algunos momentos casi sin dejar de pensar. Él la había acompañado en innumerables ocasiones difíciles en su vida, su destino se había visto unido a él desde el instante mismo en que lo conoció en lo alto de la Colina de Pony, ese lejano día en que su corazón se rompía por primera vez tras leer que Annie no seguiría en contacto con ella.

 _Todavía me parece un sueño... ¿cómo habría podido alguna vez imaginar que el Príncipe de la Colina fuera el señor Albert? En otras palabras, el Tío Abuelo William, saberlo me hizo temblar por la sorpresa y la emoción._ ¹

Un lazo invisible los había hecho reencontrarse una y otra vez. Un lazo que durante mucho tiempo ella consideró de amistad.

Cuando terminó con Terry, Candy pensó que no podría volver a querer a nadie nunca más. Y así había sido hasta el día de hoy, en que esa llama casi apagada se había reencendido dentro de ella con toda su fuerza.

Con todo eso en mente, por primera vez desde que había dejado los hospitales, Candice White se levantó de la cama casi al amanecer, se arregló con rapidez y comenzó a escribir la carta más larga y más honesta que jamás hubiera escrito en su vida.

Al terminar sus dedos dolían, el suave papel mostraba varias manchas dejadas por sus lágrimas que aparecieron en diversos pasajes en los que vació su corazón y su pena. No había más qué decir. Con suavidad metió el papel en un sobre sin sellarlo y salió de su habitación para ir directamente a la de su dama de compañía.

\- "¿Mary? ¿está despierta?" dijo la rubia mientras tocaba con suavidad a la puerta.

Una Mary completamente anonadada le abrió con la mirada confusa y la mandíbula desencajada. Nunca en todos sus años como dama de compañía, una señorita a su cuidado se había levantado y arreglado antes que ella. Mucho menos la había ido a despertar encontrándola aún en fachas.

\- "¡¿Se siente bien señorita Candice?!"

\- "Perfectamente. Quiero que me acompañe a hacer una diligencia, una señorita como yo no puede andar deambulando sola por el barco ¿cierto?" Le respondió ella sonriéndole de manera encantadora.

\- "Sí, sí, no sé qué fue lo que me pasó, hoy he perdido el sentido del tiempo, debe ser que me estoy haciendo vieja."

\- "No son más de las ocho Mary, he sido yo que he recordado que hay algo apremiante que debo hacer, ¿desayunamos?" Dijo la rubia dándose la vuelta para abrir la puerta del camarote y dejar pasar a la chica que se encargaba de traerles el desayuno

Sin palabras, Mary cerró la puerta de su habitación y trató de arreglarse rápidamente. Tampoco le había pasado antes que una señorita de sociedad se encargara de ordenar su propio desayuno ¡Y el de ella también!

Durante el desayuno, la rubia pecosa permaneció completamente en silencio, parecía estar en otro lugar y en otro tiempo lo cual era extremadamente raro para Mary que ya se había acostumbrado a su eterno chachareo, su alegría y a sus modales algo fuera de lugar, pero en ocasiones encantadores. Ella era sin duda encantadora, había algo en esa joven que hacía difícil no apreciarla y conmoverse ante sus gestos de amabilidad.

En alguna ocasión la había visto echarse a correr e inclinarse para recoger un sombrero que se había caído de la cabeza de un caballero de edad avanzada que miraba con angustia cómo el objeto era arrastrado por el viento fuera de su alcance, y fue testigo de cómo ella misma se lo extendía. Inicialmente le había parecido una acción inapropiada, varias mujeres a su alrededor pensaban igual y la miraban con desdén; el mismo caballero no atinaba a reaccionar ante la joven que se había expuesto para auxiliarle. Pero esa sonrisa abierta y bondadosa consiguió doblegar su orgullo y hacerle aceptar el amable gesto de esa alma pura.

¡Vaya! Ahora comprendía por qué tenía a ese atractivo actor completamente idiotizado ante su presencia. Cualquier persona podía darse cuenta de cómo ese joven se transformaba cuando ella estaba a su lado dando la impresión de que se iluminaba. La manera en que la miraba podía arrancar los suspiros de cualquiera que lo presenciara como si estuvieran mirando la más bella puesta en escena de amor ante sus ojos.

\- "¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarla, señorita?" Exclamó la señora mayor.

\- "Todo está bien Mary, debo entregar una carta..."

\- "¡¿Entregar una carta?! ¡Pero si estamos a mitad del Atlántico!" la interrumpió Mary pensando que Candy se había vuelto loca. Se veía que había pasado una mala noche, luego ese despertar tan temprano siendo ella tan dormilona, y ese actuar extraño y silencioso. Quizás estaba enferma y comenzaba a delirar.

\- "... Debo entregar una carta al señor Graham... y esperar su respuesta." Exclamó Candy con una advertencia en la mirada. No aceptaría una negativa; con o sin Mary, esa mañana todo se aclararía.

\- "Bien." Respondió la señora mayor comprendiendo la situación. Sabrá Dios en lo que se estaría involucrando, pero sea lo que sea, no auguraba una tarde pacífica.

* * *

\- "¡Qué hombre más extraño!" Suspiró el chico que había hecho todas las diligencias que le había pedido el "señor Graham". Esa mañana se encontraba en camino a su camarote para dejarle su tradicional servicio de té pensando en qué clase de cosa extraña le pediría hoy.

El día anterior, casi al amanecer, lo había llamada a su camarote y le había dado una lista de tareas que debía cumplir a cambio de una excelente propina. Al leerla lo miró confundido ¿Narcisos? ¡¿Abordo?! ¡¿... en pleno Atlántico?!

\- "No necesitan ser naturales, puede ser cualquier cosa, una pintura, un bordado..." Le había aclarado el actor desestimando la complejidad.

Después debía reservar uno de los salones de té... ¿reservar? Ese hombre debía haber confundido los espacios del barco con un restaurante de lujo. Ningún pasajero antes había deseado ocupar exclusivamente un espacio común. Además, no podía ser cualquiera de ellos, debía ser aquel salón que contenía el piano.

Ni siquiera sabía a quién acudir para "reservar" ese lugar.

El resto de las tareas parecían ser bastante más fáciles, un almuerzo para tres personas, un servicio discreto que entrara y saliera del lugar sin hacer comentarios, y dejar en la sala adjunta algunas cosas: preparar y colocar a la mano un vestuario, armar una especie de pequeño escenario y lo más importante, asegurarse de que nadie los molestara.

El vestuario era por demás extraño. Quizás el famoso actor estaría ensayando algo así como una obra musical de la época medieval y cantaría sus diálogos acompañado del piano. El chico sabía que había obras de teatro cantadas, les llamaban musicales o una cosa parecida. Esos actores de Broadway eran bastante excéntricos, se podía esperar lo que fuera de ellos.

Tras algunas horas el muchacho regresó agotado a la habitación del actor llevándole un libro... lo único que había podido encontrar que tuviera narcisos, había buscado por todo el barco, pero eso fue lo único que pudo hallar. Cuál sería su sorpresa al ver cómo, tras la decepción inicial, el señor Graham le pidiera esperar un momento mientras copiaba un pasaje de ese libro y lo enviara a la habitación de la señorita Andley, a la cual ya le había hecho llegar una nota anteriormente.

¿Estaría ella involucrada en todo ese extraño ritual del actor? Lo miró un instante, pero al final a él no le pagaban por preguntar sino por cumplir caprichos de los pasajeros y ser discreto, así que se fue directo al camarote de ella, obteniendo por toda respuesta un gruñido de la dama mayor que le dijo que estaba "indispuesta", respuesta que comunicó fielmente al actor. Después de entregar de vuelta ese mensaje, y tras cumplir los deseos del actor, fue liberado de su servicio durante la tarde.

Al final de esa extraña velada fue llamado nuevamente para pedirle que recogiera su atuendo olvidado en el salón del piano ¡¿Ese hombre había paseado por el barco con su vestuario de época?!

¡Vaya que era excéntrico!

Al finalizar la tarea recibió una sustanciosa propina y un autógrafo que él mismo pidió. Sabía que era algo inapropiado y que podría ser molesto para una celebridad como Graham, pero no pudo resistirse a preguntar si sería posible. El actor se veía contento, algo muy extraño en ese personaje serio e imponente, y ante su sorpresa, no sólo accedió, sino que, además, le otorgó unas breves líneas.

.

 _Para Robin, de Terrence Graham._

 _El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos. ²_

.

\- "Shakespeare..." añadió Graham con una discreta sonrisa de lado al ver al chico muy contento leyendo su nota.

Es así como nuevamente ese día se encontraba frente a la puerta de su camarote.

Tras recibir permiso para ingresar, depositó el servicio de té en la mesita y espero instrucciones. El actor simplemente le sonrió y puso en la bandeja su propina de esa mañana; se encontraba aún de buen humor, no se veía en lo absoluto como el primer día a bordo en el que llegó con su acostumbrado semblante poco social, temperamental y hasta antipático cuando se le molestaba.

¿Qué podría haberle sucedido?

Definitivamente era un hombre extraño. Cerrando su puerta se dio la vuelta y metió su mano al bolsillo del uniforme mirando una vez más aquellas palabras acerca del destino deseando que fueran verdad; en eso estaba cuando una voz cantarina lo sacó de su reflexión.

\- "Buenos días." Lo saludó la señorita Andley.

\- "Buenos días, señorita." Respondió él quitándose su gorro invernal y haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

\- "¿Podrías decirme si el señor Graham está en su camarote?" preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa.

\- "Acabo de entregar su servicio de té." Respondió él asintiendo a esa amable señorita, las pasajeras como ella por lo general nunca cruzaban palabra con él. – "Con su permiso." Añadió despidiéndose.

\- "Qué bien." Dijo sonriéndole y tocando a la puerta.

Unos segundos pasaron antes de que Terry abriera su puerta y se topara con ese rostro amado delante de él. Al instante se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa, aunque luchara por evitarlo; él, que jamás había gustado de mostrar sus emociones en público, ahora sonreía como un tonto al verla.

\- "Señorita Andley, qué grata sorpresa." Dijo él en voz alta como si declamara. – "No podías esperar más, ¿eh? ... Admite que soy irresistible." Murmuró a su oído cuando la saludó besándole la mejilla.

Ella lo miró con ganas de encararlo, pero una vez más, recordó que llevaba a Mary a sus espaldas y sólo le mostró la lengua haciéndole reír. Ambas pasaron al pequeño recibidor y se instalaron en uno de los sillones.

\- "Candy, estoy preocupado." Habló Terry mientras les servía a ambas mujeres una taza de té recién preparado. – "Debes haberte caído de la cama, de otra manera no me puedo explicar que estés ya levantada."

Mary no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo disfrazándolo con una escandalosa tos, ese hombre era en verdad un descarado, pero vaya que tenía razón, ella misma le había señalado antes lo perezosa que era.

\- "¡Terry!... si continúas molestándome me iré." Mintió ella tratando de hacerse la ofendida tras sonrojarse visiblemente, ella amaba dormir ¿qué había de malo en ello?

\- "Trataré de controlarme, pero no prometo nada." Dijo entregándole su taza. – "A qué debo esta visita tan... mmm ¿temprano?" sonrió él, se veía deslumbrante.

Candy hubiera deseado quitarle ese gesto burlón, pero sabía que sería incapaz de irse sin mostrarle eso que llevaba en el bolso. La duda apareció en su rostro en forma de un gesto de temor ¿qué pasaría si esa fuera la última sonrisa que viera en su rostro? ¿qué pasaría si él se sintiera increíblemente herido? ¿y si no llegara a entender la intención de esa carta?

\- "Santo cielo, _Pecosa,_ me estás asustando, ¿qué es lo que pasa?" dijo él tomando asiento frente a Candy mientras Mary se colocaba en los asientos contiguos dándoles un poco de privacidad a pesar de que no era lo que marcaban las reglas de etiqueta. No sabía a qué se debía esa visita, pero el rostro de esa joven le decía que era importante... ¡Y privado!

\- "Terry, yo... creo que tú debes saber... No sé cómo comenzar... quizás sea mejor que lo leas y después hablar." Balbuceó Candy.

\- "Candy, no entiendo qué es lo que quieres decir." Respondió él comenzando a preocuparse de verdad.

\- "Yo necesito que leas algo, ¿podría hacerlo por mí, Terry? Debes leer esto hasta el final." Dijo finalmente ella sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba al extenderle esa carta que había escrito con el corazón en la mano. Este era el momento definitivo.

Terry tomó aquella carta sin comprender en absoluto. Era un sobre sin remitente.

Resopló audiblemente tratando de controlarse, nunca había sido un hombre paciente y hubiera deseado que Candy le dijera simplemente lo que le pasaba. Sin embargo, esta vez lo haría a su manera, si eso la hacía sonreír nuevamente.

Dio un sorbo a su té y lo dejó en la mesita para proceder a abrir el sobre, echando hacia atrás ese largo mechón de su cabello que caía sobre sus ojos y desdobló cuidadosamente la hoja, sorprendiéndose por el estado en el que se encontraba... ¿Candy había llorado sobre ésta?

La miró realmente consternado, iba a decir algo, pero la pecosa cerró sus ojos y apretó los labios como extendiendo un ruego, haciéndolo callar sin necesidad de hablarle. Debía terminar con esto de una vez.

Volviendo a suspirar con fuerza, Terry leyó las primeras líneas.

.

 _Mi muy querido "pequeño" Bert,_

 _he recibido tu telegrama el día de hoy..._

 _¿Recuerdas aquel día en que me dijiste que era bueno compartir algunas cosas entre dos?_

 _Querías que en lo sucesivo dividiéramos las penas y las alegrías, compartiéndolas._

 _En ese entonces éramos tú y yo._

.

Terry arqueó las cejas y frunció el ceño al repasar esas palabras. Elevó su mirada clavándola en Candy, definitivamente esa carta no iba a ser de su agrado; lo había decidido.

Con una señal de su mano, Candy lo animó a seguir leyendo.

No muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, Terry regresó la mirada a la carta sin relajar el entrecejo y apoyando la mejilla sobre su puño continuó la lectura a partir de esas desconcertantes primeras líneas.

.

 _En ese entonces éramos tú y yo._

 _Albert,_

 _has estado siempre cuando estoy triste o cuando me preocupo._

 _En esa ocasión me sentía tan triste por haber tenido que alejarme de Terry,_

 _lloraba tanto mientras te abría mi corazón dejándote ver cuánto lo amaba._

 _Y tú en adelante procuraste protegerme,_

 _no volvimos a mencionarlo, guardabas fuera de mi vista aquellas secciones de la prensa que hablaban de él, y yo dejé de llorar frente a ti,_

 _pero creo que nunca sirvió de mucho, mi corazón siguió añorándolo en silencio._

 _Tiempo después, cuando recuperaste la memoria y yo me encontraba preocupada por tu desaparición, me enviaste a Rockstown..._

 _Se diría que en esa ocasión planeaste mi encuentro con él._

 _._

¡Albert! ¿Él había enviado a Candy a Rockstown?

¡¿Con qué fin?!

Terry recordaba esa época como una de las más amargas en su vida. Estaba tan solo, tan perdido, estaba fallándose a sí mismo y a ella. Pero sólo le bastó ver a Candy en su "delirio" para decidir que debía retomar su vida, tenía que lograr entender la manera de hacerla feliz, aunque su vida se le fuera en ese intento.

Esta lectura también la estaba haciendo por ella y debía continuar. Nuevamente fijó la mirada en aquella carta, y siguió leyendo.

.

 _En tu telegrama me has preguntado por Terry, ¿será que este encuentro es también obra tuya?_

 _Si es así, nunca me cansaré de agradecértelo._

 _._

"No _Pecas_ , él no tuvo nada que ver esta vez." Pensó Terry tratando de suavizarse.

.

 _Hay tanto por lo que debo darte las gracias que esta frase ha dejado de ser suficiente para expresarte lo que has sido para mí._

 _Ese cumpleaños en el que recibí una tonelada de obsequios, una habitación renovada en Chicago y lo mejor de todo, me reencontraste con mis dos entrañables amigos: aquellos dos animales con quienes me quedaba dormida y junto a quienes me despertaba por la mañana en el establo de los Leagan._

 _Su historia me recordaba lo similares que somos humanos y animales. Me sentí tan deprimida cuando supe que los habían vendido por separado; César y Cleopatra eran muy unidos y yo podía percibir cuánto se cuidaban el uno al otro._

 _¿Cómo pudieron separarlos de ese modo?_

 _Los entendía perfectamente, y me pregunté cuán cruel llegaba a ser el destino que podía separar a dos seres que se aman._

 _._

Por unos momentos Terry cerró los ojos deteniendo la lectura, le era aún muy doloroso saber cuánto había sufrido Candy por su separación. Esa chica que siempre le ponía buena cara a todo, que salía adelante una y otra vez... Esa maravillosa mujer frente a él.

Terry abrió sus ojos sólo para mirarla por unos segundos buscando la fuerza para continuar y así lo hizo.

.

 _Cuando Stear murió, el padre de Anthony, el capitán Vincent Brown, me dijo que "por muy doloroso que sea el sufrimiento, terminamos siempre por superarlo"._

 _Cuando Anthony murió, tú me dijiste que debía llegar a ser fuerte y que necesitaba encontrar yo misma mi destino, pues éste no es algo que se recibiera de otros. Yo estaba convencida de que nunca más me enamoraría de nadie como lo estuve de él, pero en Londres me encariñé profundamente con una persona con la que descubrí que el amor tiene varias formas y que hay cosas que, una vez perdidas, no podemos recuperarlas más._

 _Después dolorosamente supe que, aunque se esté vivo, existen circunstancias en las cuales el destino no permite a dos personas estar juntas._

.

" _Pecosa_..." Pensó Terry... " _Yo podía contener mi dolor sabiendo que tú intentarías seguir adelante, siendo libre de buscar tu propio camino. Yo había elegido el mío, mi profesión, gracias al impulso que me dio amarte. Ahora sé que todo este tiempo tú pensabas en mí, deseándome felicidad y éxito, pero yo nunca hubiera podido ser feliz sin ti. Candy, me resigné a no verte, pero nunca dejé de amarte. Hay tanto que quería decirte y al final, sólo dije la verdad, que nada en mí ha cambiado."_

A través de las ventanas entraban los rayos de luz, el día iluminaba la estancia en todo su apogeo mientras él seguía leyendo despacio.

.

 _Sin embargo, si se sigue con vida siempre hay esperanza._

 _He aprendido a convivir con el destino, con sus luces y sus sombras, porque el destino no siempre es oscuro, a veces es capaz de emitir una luz resplandeciente. Justo como dice la señorita Pony, nunca sabes lo que te espera a la vuelta de la esquina, aunque se deba soportar un dolor tan grande que desgarra el corazón, si lo afrontas sin miedo tendrás ciertamente, en la próxima esquina, un encuentro maravilloso y fascinante. Estoy convencida._

 _Como notarás en esta carta, sigo siendo una llorona. Si estuvieras aquí sé lo que me dirías: "Pequeña, ¿sabes que eres más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras?"_

 _Aún recuerdo la sorpresa y la emoción que sentí al verte pronunciando las mismas palabras que hacia más de quince años había oído decir a mi príncipe, mi primer amor._

 _Nunca he olvidado al Príncipe de la Colina, aquel que creí volver encontrar la primera vez que vi a Anthony en el portal de las rosas ¡Y pensar que todo este tiempo había estado tan cerca de mí! Eras tú Albert, tú eras aquél príncipe._

 _En una de tus cartas decías que cuando me rescataste de la caída de la cascada – en la que me accidenté en un esfuerzo por escapar cuando los Leagan pensaban enviarme a México – tú habías sentido el deseo de hacerme feliz y que estabas seguro de poder ayudarme... Y lo has hecho en tantas maneras._

 _._

Terry detuvo la lectura sintiendo un escalofrío, ¿sería eso posible? ... ¿Albert? ... ¡¿El "Señor" Albert?! ¿Él...? ¿Él se había enamorado de ella? ¡¿De su Candy?!

.

 _Fui muy feliz en la época de la residencia Magnolia, compartiendo mi vida contigo,_

 _compartiendo entre dos desde las tazas con nuestras iniciales hasta las risas y los malos momentos, como cuando Gloria, la portera del edificio, nos echara de allí por considerarte un hombre sospechoso._

 _Después, al regresar a mi pueblo natal nuestros encuentros fueron mucho más esporádicos. El papel de Tío Abuelo era completamente diferente del papel de "mi hermano" Albert, definitivamente envejecí en esa época y descubrí que tus visitas repentinas no hacían bien a mi corazón, pero el hecho de que me estuviera acostumbrando significaba que también me estaba haciendo más fuerte._

 _El paso del tiempo es cruel pero también maravilloso, nos ayuda a despejar dudas y a sanar corazones._

 _._

\- "¡¿Qué?!" dijo Terry sin poder evitarlo y dudando si sería buena idea seguir leyendo esa carta. Él, que creía ser el único que pudiera hacer feliz a Candy, había encontrado por fin esa oportunidad de estar al lado de ella ¿Y ahora venía a enterarse que ese "leve interés" que alguien despertó en Candy se trataba nada menos que de aquel hombre misterioso y amable que conoció en Londres? ¿El hombre que la adoptó? Y, además, ¿él fue su primer amor?

Con una mirada temerosa y ausente, Terry volvió a peinar su cabello hacia atrás pensando en qué sería de él si había llegado demasiado tarde, si Candy hubiera decidido que, tras la emoción inicial del reencuentro, alguien más ocupaba su corazón en el presente ¿en verdad sería él en esta historia sólo un amor impulsivo y apasionado, pero pasajero?

\- "Terry... por favor, hasta el final ¿recuerdas?" dijo ella con voz temblorosa sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Él solamente asintió.

.

 _Este viaje que planeaste para mí reencontrándome con mis recuerdos y tranquilizando mi corazón ha surtido efecto antes de lo pensado._

 _No sé qué es lo que le espera a nuestro mundo, pero estoy convencida de que los hermosos recuerdos viven en nuestro corazón y son ellos los que nos dan valor para afrontar la adversidad._

 _Realmente estoy agradecida con mis padres por haberme dejado en el Hogar de Pony porque gracias a ello pude conocerte y no tengo palabras para expresar mi gratitud. Sin embargo, hoy sé dónde se encuentra mi felicidad, y no es al lado de los Andley._

 _Querido señor Albert,_

 _Príncipe de la Colina,_

 _Tío Abuelo William,_

 _Bert..._

 _He alcanzado mi felicidad... estoy al lado del hombre que amo._

 _Con amor y gratitud,_

 _Candy._

.

¡¿Ella lo amaba a él?! Terry tuvo que volver a leer esas últimas líneas para estar seguro.

Candy lo amaba, ¡con la misma intensidad!

Candy, cuánto amor, cuánta lealtad. Terry ni siquiera sabía qué había hecho para merecer tanto. Él que por mucho tiempo se había considerado poco merecedor de recibir amor, aun tras diez años, era el elegido de su corazón.

Algo mareado y confuso, puso la carta a un lado. Necesitaba un minuto para asimilar esa enorme cantidad de información.

Si entendía bien, Albert se había enamorado de Candy, eso debía haber sucedido en el tiempo en que ellos vivieron juntos. Cuando estaban en Londres él no parecía interesado en ella de esa manera. Debía haberle sido imposible – teniéndola tan cerca, viéndola cada día entregada a su cuidado – evitar enamorarse de una criatura como Candy, hermosa en tantas maneras. En ese momento sintió una enorme envidia, tanta, que por un instante deseó haberse lanzado de ese tren en el que viajaba alejándose de Chicago y haber sido él quien perdiera la memoria y viviera a su lado. Pero no había sido así, una fuerza más allá de su entendimiento había ideado para ellos caminos separados, destinos distintos y a otras personas para acompañarlos en esos momentos.

Habían perdido tanto tiempo... y eso no lo permitiría nunca más. Él no era un amor impulsivo y pasajero, ni simplemente un momento del pasado lleno de aprendizaje, era más que un eslabón en la larga cadena de su vida.

¡Al demonio con los amores predestinados! Pensó apretando sus puños, rebelándose contra cualquier cosa que se interpusiera entre ellos, qué más daba no ser el primer amor si podía ser el definitivo.

Levantó la vista y la observó detenidamente, Candy comenzaba a sentir sus lágrimas correr por su rostro, y al verla en ese estado se preocupó.

Lentamente se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde ella se encontraba y...

... Él simplemente se arrodilló.

\- "He esperado tanto tiempo para preguntarte esto." Dijo él con esa voz profunda que tanto le gustaba.

 _Continuará en el capítulo final._

* * *

Notas:

¹ Pasaje literal de CCFS.

² Frase de William Shakespeare.

Toda la carta de Candy es una compilación de las cartas que ella escribió y recibió de Albert y la que escribe para Anthony, así como otros pasajes que pertenecen a CCFS.

* * *

 **De mí para ustedes:**

Queridas amigas lectoras, puntualmente sin pasarme de los quince días aquí viene el penúltimo capítulo de una historia que nació siendo un minific de tres y creció hasta tener ocho capítulos. Espero les guste, lo he editado y reeditado hasta el cansancio jajaja, si fuera una hoja de papel estaría toda arrugada esta pobre historia y la culpa la tiene Terry que parece que me habla al oído y me pone nerviosa.

Me preguntan cómo es que logro plasmar la personalidad de este bello rebelde y es que lo entiendo tan bien. Nuestras personalidades son tan parecidas que si no lo amara con todo mi corazón me consideraría su gemela. Es el personaje que más me intriga, es tan interesante y tan intempestivo, una mezcla maravillosa que lo hace más humano y a veces errado. Nuestros dos güeros queridos son unos bombones, pero la personalidad del aristócrata es tan compleja que desde que lo conocí me cautivó y me hizo Terrytana de por vida.

Nos leemos en el capítulo final en no más de quince días. Recuerden que es una historia de romance sin drama excesivo así que espero que le llene el corazoncito como lo hace conmigo.

PD. La página ha tenido algunas fallas, tanto para subir historias como para publicar comentarios, considérenlo por si su review no aparece pasado un tiempo.

Mis agradecimientos a quienes me leen en silencio y a quienes se han tomado unos minutos para dejarme un review:

Sandy Sanchez: hola mi amiga bella, qué más daría yo por tener a Terry aquí al ladito escondido junto a mí, afortunadamente para mis historias no es así porque creo que no estaría escribiendo sino viviendo esas historias jajaja. Seríamos un desastre juntos los dos intensotes, yo creo que por eso me encontré más la calma de un "Albert" en la vida real que trajo paz y serenidad a mi tormenta. Aunque para que te digo que no, esos amores desgarradores y maravillosamente intensos son los que hacen que personas como yo les de por escribir. Lindo fin de semana linda, qué gusto ver que además subiste tus historias nuevamente. Abrazotes.

Marilyn tovar: no te preocupes linda, esta historia no se queda trunca, sobre todo porque ya sólo nos falta el final. Qué bueno que te haya gustado.

Amrica Gra: Gracias por leer linda, aquí se va resolviendo el misterio del telegrama de Albert.

Aurora y Gaby: ni modo, nos interrumpieron a los chicos, pero pobre Mary, no la odien, es su trabajo. Nos leemos en el capítulo final.

Stormaw: hola bella, creo que yo también necesito ver al doctor porque con estos dos capítulos mira que he sufrido para darles sentido y no emocionarme de más. Y sí, definitivamente Mary está cumpliendo su función, pobre, es una incomprendida jajaja. Te mando besos linda y pronto te escribo PM quiero saber cómo andas. Abrazos con extra cariño para ti.

Kamanance: Es todo un reto andar entrelazando CCFS, sobre todo porque tiene uno y mil detalles sueltos que luego cuesta entrelazar. Las cartas entre Albert y Candy es una de esas cosas que, poniéndolas en diferentes partes de la historia, le dan un significado distinto. Ya veremos si Terry se aguanta hasta llegar a tierra para robarse a Candy ¡Besos!

Guest: qué honor que consideres de tus favoritos éste reencuentro que he creado, para mí lo esencial es conservar sus personalidades que tan bellamente creo Mizuki, mi labor es sólo usarlas para nuevas historias sin cambiarlos. Bendiciones para ti también.

Caro: Te me adelantaste un capítulo jeje, ya casi llegamos a la declaración. Y sí, si hubiera chaperonas yo creo que habría más vírgenes en el mundo, aunque también, cuando uno quiere hacer las cosas no hay quien lo pare ¿no? A mí me encanta esa época de los años 20, con todo y chaperonas molestas 😉

CGG: qué emoción para mí saber que te ha gustado tanto. Yo también disfruté mucho el capítulo jeje, besos querida, como siempre un placer leerte.

Miriam7: El pobre Albert sólo quiere saber si el sueño terminó y Candy ha definido su corazón... y eso justo pasó. El amor de Candy es para Terry (en mis historias y en mi corazón).

Nally Graham: El último capítulo te lo prometo extra romántico y con menos Mary jajaja.

CANDY GRANDCHESTER qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo, lo escribo con mucho cariño para ustedes.

Guest: y a mí me encanta que personas como tú lean lo que escribo, besos.

Ambar: qué linda, con tantas porras me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo. Esta es cortita pero mi otra historia es un poco más larga (Los Días del Colegio se llama) por si la quieres leer.

VCU-Terry: gracias a ti por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Hermoso día para ti también.

Eli: Pobre güero, ¿cómo no enamorarse de ella? Mi intención no era hacerlo aparecer como una arpía que confabula problemas (eso dejémoslo para Eliza), sino como aquella inquietud de quien pensaba que enviando a Candy a reencontrarse con sus recuerdos podría definir su situación hacia él. Pero no contaba en que el destino pondría a Terry a disputar finalmente su lugar. En esta historia no habrá dramas extendidos, sino pudo romance querida Eli, así que con confianza sigue leyendo que yo escribo para derretir corazones y no tanto para pasarnos los kleenex una a otra jajaja. Por lo menos en esta historia. Ah y la pobre Mary, qué te digo, así eran las guardianas de la virtud en esa época. Besos querida, un placer tenerte por aquí.

Lucia acua: y yo amo que te haya gustado, un placer escribir para ti Lucia.

Phambe: nuevamente te repito que es un halago para mí saber que traduces mis historias para poder leerla y más aún cuando sé que lo haces incluso en las madrugadas. También a mí me sucede que por momentos mi familia me recuerda que hay un mundo real y hay que atender pendientes, pero este mundo de historias es tan fascinante que cuesta parar. Me alegra mucho conocer tu opinión sobre la situación civil de Candy (casada, no casada) me has hecho ver una parte que quizás por mi pensamiento liberal había pasado de largo, en efecto, creo que Terry jamás permitiría que ella viviera la misma situación de su madre, la dignificaría por su propia historia de vida y la de ella siendo huérfana dándole un nuevo significado a esa familia de dos personas que se aman. Acerca de la época en la que creo que se da el reencuentro y el epílogo de CCFS, me parece que es alrededor de 1925- 1926, es decir, un par de años después de haberse encontrado nuevamente y de haber decidido vivir en Stratford-upon-Avon. Candy se lee ya estabilizada y tranquila, no con la emoción y la turbulencia del comienzo de vivir con alguien, sino completamente ajustada a la vida en pareja, es por ello que creo que necesita un par de años para hallar esa apacible sensación de no querer separarse de su amado al saber de la salud de la señorita Pony. En otra época, creo que Candy hubiera viajado de inmediato al Hogar de Pony, pero ahora su vida está en donde se encuentra el hombre que ama. ¿A eso te referías cuando me preguntabas de esta fecha? Es sólo lo que yo creo, como sabes la línea temporal de CCFS está sujeta a muchas interpretaciones pues no hay nada claro. Seguimos charlando, que tengas maravilloso fin de semana. Besos.

AyameDV jajaja por favor circulemos esas tarjetas de abogados. Cómo me hiciste reír y me recordaste aquellas épocas de oficina en la que en tiempos libres leía historias y luego me veían raro por suspirar, llorar, y reírme sola frente al monitor. Es un hermoso mundo este de leer y crear historias, creo que me está provocando una adicción jajaja. Besos querida y definitivo, hay que hacer un acuerdo de que en caso de desaparición seguiremos en contacto, ¡eres un encanto!

Y a quienes se dan una vuelta por esta historia, que tengan hermoso fin de semana.

Besos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Destino.**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y. Igarashi.

Es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, algunas escenas y diálogos se basan en CCFS y el manga _Candy Candy_ , que es propiedad de sus autoras y/o traductoras. El resto pertenece totalmente a mi imaginación.

 **Capítulo 8.**

 _Haciendo las paces con el destino._

Candy miraba a Terry mientras leía esa extensa carta que había escrito para Albert. Por un momento le había parecido una locura mostrársela, pero estaba decidida a no tener más secretos, no más misterios no más dramas. Esta vez haría todo de una manera distinta, y eso representaba abrir su coraza y mostrarle lo que había sentido desde que se separaron.

Por momentos creía que Terry dejaría de leer y su corazón volvería a cerrarse a ella para siempre, pero nada de esto sucedió; ambos habían madurado, ya no eran los chiquillos de antes que se protegían de toda herida potencial.

Cuando él terminó de leer y cerró sus ojos dejando la carta a un lado, su mundo se detuvo, Candy creyó que incluso su corazón había hecho una pausa, pero entonces él se levantó sólo para arrodillarse frente a ella haciéndola estremecer.

\- "¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo, Pecosa?" dijo él limpiando cuidadosamente las lágrimas que habían aparecido en el rostro de Candy.

\- "¿Cómo dices?... Terry, ¿tú no estás molesto?"

\- "¿Molesto? Porqué habría de estarlo." Esa definitivamente no era una pregunta.

\- "Bueno es que yo, en esa carta... pues yo admito que... es decir ese _leve_ interés... y bueno también le llamo príncipe a..."

\- "Candy, yo no esperaba que estuvieras sola todo este tiempo, eso no es lo que deseaba para ti; ni siquiera en mis más locas fantasías pensé que tú y yo nos volveríamos a encontrar, aunque no te niego que siempre pensé que el destino tenía una deuda conmigo." Dijo Terrence mientras una suave sonrisa llenaba sus labios. – "Leer que llamabas príncipe a Albert, ¡eso me tomó por sorpresa! no lo negaré, pero ¿cuántos años tenías cuando ese Albert adolescente se topó contigo?"

\- "Seis, yo tenía seis años."

\- "¿Y puedes decir que el _amor_ que sentiste todos esos años por ese _príncipe_ es el mismo que sientes ahora?"

Candy suspiró negando con la cabeza.

\- "Algo que aprendí a tu lado, Terry es que existen muchas formas de amar."

\- "Yo no podría estar molesto, lo único que siento ahora Candy, es que no hubo un peor castigo para mí que estar lejos de ti." Dijo él adquiriendo una apariencia muy seria.

\- "Terry, yo creí que tú, en todos estos años quizás me habrías olvidado."

\- "Pecas, ¿crees que solo porque no podíamos estar juntos yo dejaría de amarte? Tendría que haber sido dueño de mi corazón para que eso sucediera, y ya ves, casi diez años después, heme aquí arrodillado frente a ti."

De pronto los dos saltaron al escuchar un carraspeo, se habían olvidado por completo de Mary.

\- "Jóvenes, está claro que necesitan un poco de privacidad y esta vieja mujer, aunque es fiel creyente de las buenas costumbres, no se siente con derecho de escuchar intimidades." Y girando hacia Terry agregó. – "¿Puedo confiar en que su conducta será la de un caballero? ¡Debo estar loca para creerle después de la última escena que vi!"

\- "Mary, no tiene nada qué temer. Le prometo que antes del almuerzo, yo mismo llevaré a Candy a su camarote sana y salva." Dijo él levantándose tratando de ocultar una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Mary asintió resignándose, era lo mejor que podría obtener, después de todo ellos ya no eran unos niños.

\- "¿Está conforme, señorita Candice? Si me necesita grité, la esperaré justo a la vuelta."

Terrence frunció el ceño, ¿qué clase de bandido creía esa mujer que él era?

Finalmente, la mujer mayor simplemente salió de allí casi corriendo, aunque llena de curiosidad y de una extra añoranza por los años de juventud.

Ambos sonrieron entendiendo que, en el fondo, Mary era una buena mujer, algo entrometida como su cargo la obligaba a comportarse, pero comprensiva a final de cuentas.

Una vez a solas Terry se acomodó cerca de ella.

\- "Terry, ¿por qué te embarcaste justo ahora?" preguntó Candy tratando de llenar los vacíos en esta historia.

\- "Porque tenía que encontrarte." Respondió él sonriendo, absolutamente seguro de lo que decía.

Un silencio se atravesó entre ellos, Terry la miraba como si pensara un millón de formas de decirle todo lo que guardaba en su interior.

Suavemente tomó su mano mientras volvía a hablar.

\- "Te quiero." Le dijo en voz baja y profunda. – "Te amo con todo lo que soy, todo lo que he sido y todo lo que espero ser." ¹

\- "Terry..."

\- "Te amo con mi pasado y te amo por mi futuro." Pronunció acercándose a ella y besándola dulcemente en los labios. – "Te amo por los hijos que tendremos y por los años que pasaremos juntos. Te amo por todas y cada una de mis sonrisas, y por todas y cada una de tus sonrisas..." ¹ Dijo él mirándola curvar sus labios emocionada.

\- "¡Terrence Graham es un romántico! ¡Quién lo diría!" habló Candy conmovida al escuchar las palabras de amor que había deseado escuchar de él.

\- "Tú lo sabes, y eso es lo que importa." Respondió mientras le guiñaba un ojo en total complicidad.

\- "Pero ¿yo Terry? ¿por qué yo? Sé que no soy una belleza, aunque ciertamente soy simpática..." preguntó ella con un dedo sobre su barbilla.

\- "¿Es que eres ciega, Candy?" gruñó él simulando molestia.

\- "¿Por qué dices eso? No entiendo por qué te enfadas..."

\- "Me lie a golpes con más de uno en el Colegio, ¿no te has preguntado por qué?"

\- "¡No es que te faltaran motivos para estrellar tus puños contra rostros ajenos, Terrence!"

\- "Lo que quiero decir es que por ninguna chica que me pareciera simplemente _simpática_ me tomaría esa molestia."

\- "Tú te encargaste de aclarar que no lo hacías por mí, simplemente no soportabas a ciertas personas, a bastantes diría yo." Alegó ella cruzándose de brazos.

\- "Vaya, ¿tan antipático era?"

\- "Podemos preguntarle a mi primo Archie."

\- "Ufff, ni siquiera me hagas hablar de él. Ahora sé que cautivaste a los jóvenes de la familia Andley incluso sin darte cuenta... como si fuera poco lo hiciste también con un ex noble, revoltoso y malhumorado que ha contado cada día lejos de ti, y que no dejará pasar uno más sin pedirte que seas oficialmente su novia." Dijo él nuevamente colocando una de sus rodillas en el suelo.

\- "¿Novia de Terrence Graham, el taciturno actor clásico de Broadway?" balbuceó Candy sonrojándose tanto que su cara parecía una granada.

\- "¿Te sorprendes, _Pecosa_? ¿Crees que acostumbro arrodillarme frente a una chica sólo porque me place?" dijo Terry recuperando su usual sonrisa de lado y el tono de burla.

\- "Como sigas incordiándome te dejaré un buen rato ahí esperando una respuesta." Sonrió ella con malicia.

\- "Detrás de ese rostro pecoso hay una mujer desalmada. Creo que debería reconsiderar esta propuesta."

\- "No ha respondido mi pregunta señor Graham, ¿por qué yo?"

\- "¿En verdad no lo sabes?"

\- "Quizás sí, pero me gustaría escucharlo."

\- "Mmm vanidad femenina, interesante descubrimiento." Dijo Terry acariciándose la barbilla con suspicacia.

\- "¿Me dirás que después de todo, _soy una chica_?" dijo ella haciendo un simpático puchero.

\- "No, eso ya lo sabía." Dijo mirándola traviesamente, Candy casi parecía estar preparándose para escuchar otra de sus bromas, pero él no tenía planeado nada de eso. – "Te diré que he encontrado mi estrella. Es la belleza y el encanto, la bondad. Mi alegría en invierno. Es valiente y fuerte. Audaz y seductora, muy distinta a todas las demás del universo; ³ una estrella salpicada de pecas."

Candy sonrió sorprendida y enormemente satisfecha.

\- "Siendo así señor Graham, me parece que estoy casi considerando aceptar su propuesta." Jugó ella elevando su nariz en todo lo alto.

\- "De no hacerlo señorita Andley, me temo que mi última opción sería recurrir a las lágrimas." Dijo él continuando su juego, sin embargo, esta palabra lejos de divertirla borró un poco su sonrisa al evocar la última imagen que tenía de Terry antes de reencontrarse.

\- "Te conocí llorando y llorando nos despedimos... no soportaría volver a verte así." **

Terry intentó sonreír conmovido por sus palabras.

\- "Espera, tengo algo para ti." Recordó él de pronto, poniéndose de pie y apresurándose hacia su pequeño escritorio de donde sacó una caja llena de incrustaciones de madreperla que Eleanor le había obsequiado en el estreno de Hamlet diciéndole que era una reliquia familiar que perteneció a su padre.

Inicialmente él había rechazado el regalo pensando en que nada que proviniera del Duque era algo que valiera la pena conservar, sin embargo, ante la insistencia de su madre terminó por guardarla sin una idea clara de su destino. Dentro de ella sólo había puesta un objeto que puso en las manos de Candy.

\- "¡Es un corazón!"

\- "Es un guardapelo de la época victoriana, adentro suelen ponerse fotografías."

\- "No tiene nada adentro..." dijo Candy mientras lo abría con curiosidad.

\- "Si hubiera tenido tiempo, habría colocado una foto mía a ambos lados de él." Dijo recargándose despreocupadamente contra el muro.

\- "Eres un arrogante insoportable, Terrence. Tu aspecto no te da derecho a decir esas cosas."

Él comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

\- "¿Tan atractivo me consideras?" la miró él con coquetería analizando sus palabras.

\- "Como sigas molestándome la única foto que podrás meter junto a la tuya en este guardapelo, será la de Teodora." **

Él volvió a reír con todas sus fuerzas, estar con ella lo hacía sentir tan libre y feliz que se preguntó cómo había logrado pasar tanto tiempo alejado. Con un gesto él le indicó que se diera la vuelta para abrocharlo a su cuello.

Con manos de seda Terry colocó el cabello rubio a un lado acariciando sutilmente su cuello y aspirando su aroma. Después la miró fijamente, satisfecho con esa visión.

\- "Candy... sé bien que no merezco ni la mitad del amor que has dicho sentir por mí en esa carta y ni siquiera traigo un anillo conmigo, todo lo que tengo es este corazón." Dijo él señalando tanto el colgante como su pecho. – "... Pero si tú consideraras casarte conmigo..."

\- "¡¿Casarme contigo?!" interrumpió Candy abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban a un ritmo más allá de lo saludable.

\- "A menos que tú no sientas lo mismo y no desees tomarme como tu esposo."

\- "¡Santo Cielo, Terry! Yo no he dicho eso... ¿cuándo dejarás de ser tan impaciente y gruñón?" se quejó Candy frunciendo la nariz.

\- "No se puede cambiar a la gente..." dijo él.

\- "¿Cambiar? Terry tú nunca cambiarás..." Interrumpió ella, callando al sentir que él la tomaba por la barbilla.

\- "... se puede amarla." Concluyó Terry mirándola con intensidad.

\- "Pero Terry, hace unos minutos apenas me has pedido que sea tu novia."

\- "Será un noviazgo muy breve entonces."

\- "¿Seré entonces tu prometida?" dijo ella con la voz temblorosa de la emoción.

Terry asintió deseando que ella le diera al fin una respuesta concreta.

Candy tuvo que tomarse algunos segundos para hablar sin que se le quebrara la voz, respiró varias veces y separando sus labios por fin comenzó.

\- "Terry, te he amado por tanto tiempo que ya no recuerdo lo que es no amarte, y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar. Te amo tan profundamente que estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que haga falta para estar contigo." ²

\- "¿Eso es un sí?"

\- "Sí." Dijo ella mordiéndose los labios nerviosa y sin saber qué hacer con sus manos.

Un enorme peso abandonó a Terry que nuevamente se inclinó para estrecharla en sus brazos, no era la propuesta que él hubiera deseado, pero ¡qué demonios! Este amor tampoco tenía nada de común. Él se había declarado dos veces el mismo día y en vez de un anillo había entregado un antiguo guardapelo que había comprado por simple gusto al verlo en una tienda de antigüedades, sólo porque tenía la forma de un corazón. Un corazón como el suyo, que lo había abandonado hace casi diez años cuando salió corriendo tras ella esa terrible noche de invierno.

Pero todo estaba bien ahora, el destino había saldado su cuenta pendiente y él la tenía finalmente entre sus brazos, donde ella pertenecía.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¹ Pasaje de _Seduciendo a Mr. Bridgerton_ de Julia Quinn.

² Frase de _Un hombre que promete_ de Adele Ashworth.

³ Frase de _Bailando con el diablo_ de Sherrilyn Kenyon.

** Esta frase y la idea de meter una foto de Teodora en el guardapelo lo leí hace un tiempo en una de las tantas bellas historias en FF que no puedo recordar cuál es, y debido al poco tiempo que tengo justo ahora no he tenido tiempo de buscarla, pero le hago aquí un justo reconocimiento a tan bellas ideas.

 **De mí para ustedes:**

He dividido este capítulo final en dos partes pues no he tenido tiempo de editar la segunda y aún quedan algunos cabos sueltos. Sé que la idea de darle a leer una carta a tu amado dirigida a otro es extraña, pero me pareció la manera más simbólica de representar que entre ellos dos ya no hay más secretos ni malentendidos, ella le pone punto final a cualquier posibilidad con la única persona con la que ha tenido una especie de romance y al mismo tiempo le hace saber a Terry que es feliz junto a él, _el hombre que ama_.

Así pues, me faltará un capítulo más, nos leemos la próxima semana al ser fin de semana de puente me dará tiempo de escribir y publicar domingo o lunes como antes hacía.

Mis agradecimientos:

 **CANDY GRANCHESTER** gracias linda, Albert aparecerá muy brevemente en el siguiente capítulo. Aunque aquí no es protagonista creo que merece una digna resolución en esta historia, después de todo es el _Príncipe de la Colina_.

 **Sandy Sanchez** preciosa, afortunada tú que cuentas con una variedad de personajes en una misma persona, debe ser algo muy divertido jajajaja, sobre todo porque una que conoce la historia lo relaciona todo. Sí, sé que el asunto de compartir una carta es muy privado, pero como esta historia es anti drama, no quería que se prestara a interpretaciones donde Candy guarda secretos. Ojalá fuera tan fácil hablar con esta sinceridad. Ahora sí, borrón y cuenta nueva para ellos. Besitos linda, de pronto me parece que tengo años sin interactuar en este foro y es que la vida se me ha complicado este primer semestre, pero ya vendrán tiempos más libres para ahora sí poder leerlas a ustedes a rienda suelta.

 **Kamanance** gracias por tan bellos comentarios en cada ocasión, es a veces complejo tratar de hilar tanta información y los comentarios me sirven para corroborar que van quedando claros los capítulos. Si me preguntas a mí, debo decirte que yo sí creo que es posible que Albert se enamorara, lo veo medio evidente incluso desde antes, en la época de la amnesia, y después es un poco menos directo en CCFS, pero con ciertas líneas que hablan de que no ve a Candy de la misma manera, siempre esforzándose por hacerle un lugar con los Andley, pero no un lugar cualquiera, sino a su lado. Final más ambiguo no nos podía dejar Mizuki jejeje.

 **Lilsa Cahz** , ay querida, creo que éste ya no entra en mini fic jajaja me he pasado ya tantos capítulos que no sé cómo clasificarlo. Seguro escribo otra historia más, ¿ya leíste _Los Días del Colegio_? Ese fue mi primer fic, aunque te diré que tiene muchos más capítulos, pues sigue la trama original, sin cambiarla, sólo fui agregando algunas escenas que me hubiera gustado ver.

 **CGG** puro amor y corazones querida, eso es lo que a Terry le queda en su corazón, cero dramas y a vivir felices como lombrices... buenos una vez que sus pendientes queden resueltos.

 **Nally Graham** sí, yo creo que he leído tantas historias de drama que a veces se me antoja una distinta. A mí también me da nostalgia terminar historias, no creas, yo creo que por eso inconscientemente la he alargado de 3 capítulos a casi 9... zaz. Nos leemos pronto.

 **eli ventura** adivinaste querida eli, se lo pidió, a su manera, impetuosa y desafanada como él, o al menos así quise plasmarlo. Sé que hay historias muy hermosas de peticiones de mano, pero Terry y yo somos muy impacientes así que acordamos que sucediera así 😉

 **Amrica Gra** y ahora le tocó a Terry declarar su amor y sacar su parte romántica. Siempre he pensado que él es un personaje super culto, por eso procuro basarme en frases literarias para hacer sus diálogos, así que, con este estilo, al final él también le abre su corazón.

 **Blanca G** ayyyyy Blanquita efectivamente creo que Candy me cachetearía por tener yo a este bombón hablándome al oído jajajaja, pero como les escribo yo historias de amor a este par, creo que al final me perdonaría. Qué lindo saber que te tenía yo en ascuas esperando el capítulo anterior.

 **Guest1** que honor que consideres esta historia entre tus favoritas, al final eso es lo más lindo que una persona que escribe puede escuchar, sobre todo siendo yo una principiante en este arte.

 **Eli** así es mi querida Eli, no más renuncias, puro amor. Sabía que ese capítulo te gustaría siendo tú una romántica lectora. A partir de aquí sólo a atar los cabos sueltos.

 **Guest2** no sabes cómo quisiera yo hacerles esperar menos, pero estos meses he estado yo al borde de la locura con tanto trabajo y pendientes y cosas... y es que esta vez voy escribiendo poco a poco a la par de que publico, pero de aquí hasta el final no las abandono.

 **Maya AC** qué bueno que te esté gustando la historia Maya, al final me alargaré un poquito más para poder editar bien el capítulo pues me gusta leerlo varias veces antes de subirlo para que haga sentido.

 **Miriam7** imaginas bien linda, a Terry le ha llenado el corazón saberse igualmente amado, ahora sí, sin lastres ni pendientes con otras personas.

 **Stormaw** hola mi amiga linda del AAVST, lo que quise plasmar con la carta es que no hay más secretos. La carta es una explicación que Candy le da a Albert con quien ha tenido un semi interés plasmado a través de cartas (las de CCFS) y al mismo tiempo, es una confesión de amor para Terry. En el primer capítulo, Albert envía a Candy a Europa para que termine de sanar heridas, él nunca esperó que el destino pusiera a Terry en el mismo barco (he ahí el por qué del nombre de la historia). El güero siempre ha procurado su felicidad así que ella termina la carta diciéndole que la ha alcanzado al lado del hombre que ama (Terry). Jejeje bueno al menos eso es lo que quise decir.

 **Phambe** me hace feliz leerte y saber que he logrado plasmar justo el mensaje que dices al final de tu comentario. Efectivamente, a partir de ahora no más secretos ni sombras, sólo la verdad sin ocultar nada para poder seguir adelante. He visto las ilustraciones que mencionas, incluso hay un video en internet acerca del nombre de Anohito al lado de Terry que parecería ser un indició que lo señala a él como el amor definitivo de Candy. Son muy lindas las ilustraciones, mucho más halagadoras que el anime que sé que no es tu referente, pero en América Latina vaya que lo es. Creo que aquí en México, aunque aún no es lo más frecuente, cada vez más parejas viven juntas y ciertamente es una buena prueba para saber si la pareja funciona. Nos ahorraría muchos divorcios sin duda. Ya tengo en mente una nueva historia, esta vez la situaré en la actualidad y se referirá al pasado rememorando lo que sucedió con Candy y Terry más de 80 años después (o un siglo), escribir es adictivo, no dejo de desear hacerlo. Besos desde México. PS. ¿Cuándo te animarás a sacar una cuenta de FF?

Y a todo un gran abrazo, nos leemos en el último capítulo para recibir la primavera.


	9. Chapter 9

**Destino.**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y. Igarashi.

Es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, algunas escenas y diálogos se basan en CCFS y el manga _Candy Candy_ , que es propiedad de sus autoras y/o traductoras. El resto pertenece totalmente a mi imaginación.

 **Capítulo 9.**

 _Destino final._

\- "¿Diga?"

\- "Muy graciosa, _Pecas_. Abre la puerta."

\- "No sé a quién se refiere con " _Pecas_ " caballero, tendrá que aclarármelo." Contestó Candy juguetona y alegre. Terry se presentaba ante su puerta puntualmente esa penúltima mañana en el Majestic tras haberse despedido el día anterior diciéndole que debía arreglar varios pendientes y enviar algunos telegramas.

\- "Con qué esas tenemos, ¿eh? No negarás que te lo advertí, _Pecosa_." Gruñó Terry.

 _Pregúntame nuevamente a quién busco._ Pensó para sí mismo.

\- "¿Me dirá por fin a quién busca señor Graham?"

\- "¡Vengo por mi mujer!" dijo con una voz firme y decidida, un tono más alto de lo normal.

\- "¡Santo Dios Terrence!" abrió la puerta una Candy sumamente sonrojada. – "¿Es que quieres matar de un infarto a Mary?" murmuró mientras miraba a ambos lados del pasillo asegurándose de que nadie hubiese escuchado semejantes palabras.

Terry la miraba con una sonrisa diabólica y los brazos cruzados en un gesto victorioso al ingresar a la sala de estar.

\- "Será culpa tuya Candy." dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla. – "Y no miento, he venido por la que será mi mujer en menos de una semana... Claro está que, ese tiempo podría ¿recortarse?" preguntó con gesto de niño.

\- "Terry" sonrió ella. - "Sabes bien que ambos debemos finalizar ciertos pendientes."

\- "En mala hora accedí a esa petición tuya de esperar." Terry en verdad hubiera deseado llevársela cargando frente al capitán únicamente para oírla decir "sí" y encerrarla en su camarote hasta que los sacaran de allí a la fuerza al llegar a tierra firme.

\- "Seré la señora Graham, necesito un tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea."

\- "Y yo seré el _señor (de) Pecas_ , creo que necesitaré valor para hacerme a la idea."

\- "¡Terrence! Como sigas llamándome _Pecas_..."

\- "Recibí ya una respuesta de Londres." Interrumpió él cambiando su gesto con seriedad. - "Albert llegará a Escocia hacia el final de la semana."

Terry sabía perfectamente que una novedad así debía comunicarse con tacto, sin embargo, nunca se consideró un hombre lo suficientemente paciente para esos menesteres.

\- "¿En la Villa de los Andley?" preguntó Candy sin titubear.

\- "En la Villa." asintió él.

\- "Bien." Sonrió comprendiendo el objetivo de las bromas matutinas de Terry, quería relajarse y que ella a su vez lo hiciera. – "Quiero que sea Candice White quien sea desposada por Terrence Graham y no Candice Andley."

\- "Te entiendo." Dijo Terry tomándola de la mano. Él mismo había tenido que finiquitar hace ya muchos años ese pendiente acerca del apellido. Para su buena fortuna, en la misma época que él, muchas personas procedentes del viejo continente habían llegado a América abandonando su vieja identidad y adquiriendo papeles que les permitían comenzar de cero. Había dejado atrás el apellido Grandchester y podía ofrecerle la misma vida libre de compromisos sociales de la gente rica que él ansiaba.

\- "Candy, ¿estás segura de que quieres casarte conmigo en Londres? Si tú lo deseas podríamos esperar a que estemos de vuelta en América y..."

\- "Terry, te pedí una semana porque eso es todo lo que necesito." dijo mirando sus manos unidas sobre su regazo. – "No podría esperar un solo día más sin ser tu mujer." Bajó la mirada para evitar que pudiera notar lo sonrojada que estaba.

\- "Pareces una fresa, _Pecosa_. Con la piel tan roja y esos pequeños puntos brillantes sobre tu nariz. Una fresa muy bella." Sonrió él deslumbrándola a tal grado que olvidó replicar a su comentario. – "¿Tus madres no se enfadarán? ¿La chica tímida? ¿El odioso de su marido elegante?"

\- "Son Annie y Archie ¡Usa sus nombres de una buena vez! Y no, mis madres no se enfadarán, creo que ellas saben mejor que yo lo que he sentido todos estos años ¿Te he dicho que conservan un álbum de recortes con todas las notas de prensa en las que aparecías tú?"

Terry la miraba hablar sobre sus madres con ternura.

\- "Archie, por el contrario, sin duda querrá despellejarte vivo." dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

\- "Como si eso me importara..." dijo él imitando su gesto. – "He pensado en una pequeña sorpresa en Londres que creo que te gustará. Después quisiera que me acompañaras a Stratford-upon-Avon siendo ya la señora Graham."

\- "Suena como un lugar sacado de la imaginación de Shakespeare."

\- "Esta vez es a la inversa. Es el lugar el que ha creado a Shakespeare."

\- "Vaya, suena interesante, ¿qué sorpresa has planeado?"

\- "Eres muy curiosa, Candy."

\- "¿Debo esperar?"

\- "Debes."

\- "¿Necesitaré algo en especial?"

\- "Un par de testigos."

\- "¡¿Un qué?! Terry, ¿qué tramas?"

\- "¿Tú qué crees?" dijo achicando los ojos y sonriendo de lado.

Un brillo de alegría se instaló en el rostro de Candy, sólo atinó a cubrir su boca con ambas manos, sonrojándose aún más inevitablemente.

\- "No conozco a nadie en Londres... ¿Mary?"

\- "Mary puede funcionar y el resto ya lo he considerado."

\- "Pero necesitaremos vestirnos y prepararnos."

\- "Todo está arreglado querida mía." Dijo besándole la mano. - "Lo único que necesitarás es estar segura y decir una vez más que sí."

\- "Sí." Repitió Candy como un autómata, juraría que un día le robaría esos ojos color zafiro, aunque en realidad se veían aún mejor en él.

\- "Necesitaré que hagas eso nuevamente frente al sacerdote y el juez." Rió Terry con ternura.

\- "¿Nunca dejarás de incordiarme?"

\- "Incordiarte y amarte son la misma cosa, y si de algo estoy seguro, es que nunca dejaré de amarte Candy White."

\- "Y pensar que has tardado una década en llamarme por mi nombre sin que te lo pida. Eres encantadoramente malcriado, no tienes remedio Terry."

\- "Y así me amas..."

\- "Y así te amo."

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los pasajeros del RMS Majestic desembarcaron dejando atrás un viaje sumamente apacible para todos, menos para un caballero a quien la suerte cambiaría su sonrisa al ver que los _Bobbies_ esperaban ya en el muelle por él.

\- "¿Señor Smith? ¿Eliot Smith?" preguntaron los serios policías británicos ( _Bobbies_ ).

\- "Así es, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes caballeros?"

\- "Acompáñenos, parece haber algunos asuntos inconclusos que debe usted aclarar."

\- "¿Puedo saber a qué se refiere?" exclamó verdaderamente ofendido.

\- "Si desea saberlo de inmediato no me queda más remedio que darle a conocer la misiva. Tiene que ver con su manera de tratar a las damas, señor. Hemos recibido un telegrama urgente que afirma la existencia de una declaración firmada que incluye las quejas de varias señoritas de intachable reputación que afirman haber sido... molestadas a bordo de este trasatlántico. Como comprenderá es un asunto de primordial interés el evitar que un personaje así entre al país."

\- "¡Pero eso es ridículo! He pisado en innumerables ocasiones este puerto y jamás se me había tratado de esta manera."

\- "Nunca es tarde para hacer justicia, ¿no lo cree Smith?" murmuró Terrence a su oído mientras pasaba a un costado de él, llevando del brazo a una orgullosa rubia que la tarde anterior había reunido las declaraciones de chicas del servicio, jovencitas e incluso viudas que habían aceptado gustosas a firmar el documento que Terry extendía a los adustos oficiales.

Probablemente el tipo no pasaría más que un par de horas en la estación de policía hasta que su fortuna o su posición lo sacaran de ese problema, pero a la pareja eso poco importaba, esa pequeña lección sentaría un antecedente en caso de que el tipo volviera a pasarse de listo.

\- "Bien, resuelto ese desagradable asunto, tenemos una carta que enviar a Escocia y unas personas que visitar, _Pecosa_."

* * *

Una semana pasó más rápido de lo que ellos hubieran pensado trayendo consigo respuestas a través de la correspondencia. Un par de jóvenes se encontraban sentados en lo alto de una colina mirando el escenario. Era invierno y aún así, la luz que se colaba a través de los árboles le daba al bosque la impresión de haberse quedado detenido en medio del otoño, como si hubiera esperado que ellos volvieran.

Candy leía en voz alta una de las cartas que había recibido con carácter de urgente.

.

 _Querida Candy,_

 _¡Archie ha tenido el susto de su vida cuando me ha oído gritar!_

 _No dejaba de llorar al leer las líneas de tu telegrama una y otra vez,_

 _¿Tu Terry en ese barco?, ¿Tu Terry y tú por fin juntos?_

 _Estoy tan feliz por ti, imagino que has escrito a nuestras madres y a Patty para ponerlas al tanto,_

 _Los estaremos esperando cuando ustedes lo decidan y haremos una segunda ceremonia,_

 _hermosa, inolvidable y maravillosa, yo me encargaré de todo._

 _Te quiero querida hermana, y a mi nuevo hermano también._

 _Con amor,_

 _Annie._

\- "¡¿Hermano?! ¿No me digas que el Elegante me llamara hermano también?" Se carcajeaba Terry mientras tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos en un gesto teatral.

\- "Terry no seas grosero, ella en verdad te aprecia y Archie, bueno, él terminará por aceptarte... algún día."

Él simplemente entornó los ojos como respuesta.

\- "He recibido una breve nota de Albert, él se disculpa por no estar presente en la ceremonia. Ha hecho ya los arreglos para que legalmente vuelva a ser "Candy White", pero..."

\- "¿Pero?" la miró preocupado.

\- "Pero me pide que siga considerándome una Andley." dijo ella, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño visiblemente.

\- "Candy, no es necesario que..."

\- "Yo lo sé Terry, y sé que él lo entenderá."

\- "Siento pena por Albert. Sé bien lo que es amarte sin estar a tu lado, no es fácil."

Candy suspiró incómoda por ese pensamiento y guardó silencio unos minutos como solían hacerlo años atrás en ese mismo Colegio.

\- "¿Puedes creer que después de todo este tiempo nos encontremos en este lugar? La _falsa Colina de Pony_ no ha cambiado nada ¿Recuerdas cuando nos sentábamos aquí a mirar el atardecer?" dijo ella aligerando el ambiente.

\- "Mmm recuerdo cómo te enamoraste perdidamente de mí, cómo me acosabas y cómo hiciste todo lo posible para que me enamorara de ti, _Pecosa_."

Candy abrió los ojos enormemente indignada.

\- "¿Yo? Pero si fuiste tú quien me persiguió desde ese viaje en barco."

Ambos rieron sin remedio.

\- "Nuestra historia es hermosa." Afirmó él guiñándole uno de sus hermosos ojos azules con coquetería.

\- "Aunque por momentos parecía una historia de terror." Agregó la rubia frunciendo graciosamente la nariz.

\- "Sólo cuando tú me perseguías para golpearme." Rio Terry con ganas haciéndola levantar uno de sus puños al aire de manera amenazante. – "Está bien, está bien _Pecosa_ , entiendo a qué te refieres, aun así, no me gusta pensar en ello."

\- "Terry, hay algo que tú nunca mencionaste."

\- "¿Cómo dices?"

\- "Junto con las cartas de Annie y Albert también recibí una de la hermana Lane." Candy abrió cuidadosamente un sobre que contenía dos notas y le extendió una de ellas a Terry.

.

 _Hija querida, mi Candy,_

 _Desafiando las claras instrucciones de la señorita Pony me he decidido a escribirte con carácter de urgente para hacerte llegar esto que recibimos poco después de que partieras;_

 _Aunque creo firmemente en los designios que Nuestro Señor construye para todos sus hijos,_

 _sé bien que por momentos un poco de ayuda es bienvenida para que éstos terminen de concretarse._

 _Si es lo que me imagino, te pido que no esperes más, es tu turno de alcanzar la felicidad._

 _Con mis mejores deseos,_

 _Hna. Lane_

 _._

\- "Creo que no comprendo..."

Candy le extendió la segunda nota.

.

 _Querida Candy,_

 _¿Cómo estás?_

.

Terry sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, era su carta, aquella carta que pensó que no había tenido una respuesta.

.

 _Ha pasado un año desde entonces... Transcurrido este lapso de tiempo, me había prometido a mí mismo escribirte, pero luego, dominado por la duda, dejé que pasaran otros seis meses._

 _Sin embargo, ahora me he armado de valor y decidí enviarte esta carta._

 _Nada en mí ha cambiado._

 _No sé si alguna vez leas estas palabras, pero quería que al menos tú supieras esto._

 _T.G_

.

\- "... No quiero pensar que todo haya sido obra del destino, quiero creer que todos los caminos que hemos tomado fueron el resultado de una elección, Terry. Pero si tú no hubieras subido al mismo barco y, además, yo no hubiera recibido esta nota..."

\- "Tenemos que admitir que esa mano invisible del destino ha jugado esta vez a nuestro favor." dijo él cerrando los ojos un momento.

\- "Ya es tiempo Candy." Terry se puso de pie y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a su vez. – "Nos esperan en la capilla."

\- "Todavía no sé cómo lograste todo esto Terrence Graham, tendrás que decírmelo alguna vez."

\- "Quizás puedas convencerme de relatártelo más tarde en privado." Murmuró él a su oído haciendo sonreír a Candy nerviosamente. Estaba a punto de convertirse en su esposa.

.

Los minutos corrían lentamente para Terry que esperaba dentro de la capilla que alguna vez usara para dormir en sus años adolescentes. Tenía que admitir que era uno de sus lugares preferidos a pesar de que nunca había sido un devoto, sin embargo, era un lugar apacible y le transmitía cierta paz, aunque esta vez le parecía que nada podría calmar sus nervios.

La espera tuvo su recompensa cuando la vio aparecer.

Apenas pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran de felicidad cuando Candy llegara abrazada a un ramo de narcisos y rosas blancas, más hermosa que nunca. La veía caminar sonriendo tímidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas; y no pudo parar de mirarla sólo a ella. Vestida de blanco confirmó que era un ángel, su ángel.

Ella no pudo evitar dejar escapar una solitaria lágrima de alegría cuando por fin lo alcanzó frente al altar y lo vio más guapo que nunca, francamente inolvidable.

\- "Espero que esas lágrimas sean de felicidad." Dijo él intentando provocar su sonrisa, ella sólo asintió.

Al verlos juntos era imposible dejar de relacionarlos, por la manera en la que se observaban parecían atados por un lazo irremediable de amor.

Mary tanto como algunas hermanas, que nunca antes los conocieron y que fungieron como testigos, sintieron una inexplicable emoción al ver juntos a aquellos jóvenes, todas ellas podrían afirmar que se amaban como pocos.

Ninguno de los dos puso mucha atención a las palabras, las únicas que querían escuchar es que estaban casados. Terry casi se adelantó a besar a la novia provocando un carraspeo del sacerdote, Mary y las improvisadas testigos; pero nada igualó a Candy que prácticamente lo sacó a velocidad de la pequeña capilla sorprendiéndolos a todos, especialmente a él. No podía esperar un segundo más para iniciar su vida de casados.

Sus miradas únicamente se apartaron en la ceremonia civil para firmar aquel papel que los unía legalmente, ya no había lágrimas sino sonrisas de radiante felicidad.

* * *

 _Tres regalos y uno más._

Su primer regalo como esposa de Terrence Graham fue una hermosa cabaña junto al río Avon; el segundo, la hermosa caja con incrustaciones de madreperla y gemas en la que él guardaba el guardapelo que fungió como joya de compromiso y que de ahora en adelante sería su nueva caja de tesoros.

El tercero fue un hermoso cuadro que encontró en el mercado de pulgas del pueblo, con la ilustración del Hogar de Pony visto desde la Colina. Terry casi podía jurar que era la misma vista que había observado en su visita de no ser por la nieve que todo lo cubría. Candy no pudo evitar llorar de nostalgia cuando vio aquella pintura y Terry comenzó a arreglar los preparativos para hacer una visita lo antes posible a América para visitar a sus madres; su vida de pareja recién comenzaba y ellos simplemente no querían volver a estar separados nunca más. Los sueños de cada uno eran ahora los sueños de ambos.

En esa misma época, Terry arregló fácilmente la _Cajita de la Felicidad_ que Stear le obsequiara antes de partir.

\- "Finalmente, un invento de Stear funcionó."

\- "Yo tendría algunas dudas sobre eso, Candy." Dijo él con suspicacia.

\- "No, no." negó ella con lágrimas en los ojos. – "Funciona perfectamente, en aquella ocasión él me dijo que cada vez que la abriera, al escuchar la melodía, me traería la felicidad. Y hoy, después de tantos años sin sonar, confirmo que lo hace a la perfección. Soy feliz Terry."

\- "Ven aquí, Candy" dijo él estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos. – "La amo profunda e inagotablemente señora Graham."

\- "Y yo le amo a usted, profunda e inagotablemente _señor (de) Pecas_."

FIN

 _Destino: "Siempre existe en el mundo una persona que espera a otra, ya sea en medio del desierto o en medio de una gran ciudad. Y cuando esas personas se cruzan y sus ojos se encuentran, todo el pasado y todo el futuro pierden completamente su importancia y solo existe aquel momento y aquella certeza increíble de que todas las cosas bajo el sol fueron escritas por la misma mano."_

 _El_ _Alquimista_ , Paulo Coelho.

* * *

He aquí la segunda parte del final, editada tras una semana un poco menos ajetreada. Qué nostalgia poner Fin en una historia, pero bueno, inició siendo un minific de tres y llegó a nueve capítulos que he escrito con mucho cariño para mi historia favorita y para ustedes.

A quienes han seguido pacientemente esta historia, les dejo un abrazo enorme y a cada una de ustedes que se tomaron unos minutos para comentar:

 **lively jing** Gracias a ti por leer.

 **Sandy Sanchez** Querida, captaste perfecto la urgencia de Terry, pero además de no querer perderla, se niega a dejar escapar más el tiempo. Ya fueron diez años, ni un día más. Yo coincido contigo, a través de cartas es más seguro abrir el corazón, pero en algún momento hay que aterrizar en la vida real y me parece (por lo menos a mí) que Albert no podía ofrecerle a Candy una vida sin los compromisos sociales a los que él estaba obligado. Amiga hermosa, me encantaría haber sido más frecuente al publicar, la vida cotidiana este semestre no me dio un respiro más que para una historia corta. Iré preparando la que sigue y mientras me daré el tiempo para leer las hermosas historias que ustedes han creado ¡Besos, besos linda Sandy y mil gracias por cada comentario!

 **Eli** Me enterneció mucho tu historia de tu amor a los 6 añitos, fíjate que yo a los 4 un día regresé a casa diciendo que "me iba a casar con Rodri" jajaja mi papá casi se infarta, le salí enamoradiza desde pequeña y como tú, al final fui afortunada y me topé con un amor real. Qué bueno que te gustó esta historia, agradezco todos y cada uno de tus reviews, eres un amor.

 **CGG** Cariños para ti linda, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia.

 **CANDY GRANCHESTER** Esa era parte de mi idea, mostrarlos ya sin el peso de los compromisos con otras personas, libres para vivir su amor. Gracias por tus palabras.

 **Stormaw** Amiga de mi corazón y fiel al club AAVST, por lo menos esta historia tiene un final feliz para ellos. No creo que todas las historias tengan que tener finales felices (acabo de leer una historia en la que al final la chica se suicida dejando solo a su amor :[ ) pero creo yo que por lo menos leer un poco de alegría, aunque sea ajena siempre alumbra un poco el corazoncito. Será por eso que me he alejado del drama y trato de escribir historias más rosas que un bombón jajajaja, pero quién sabe, a lo mejor me aventuro a algo más enredado la próxima vez. Gracias linda por cada uno de tus reviews, admiro muchísimo que además de escribir, leas y te tomes un minuto para comentar ¡Eres fantástica! Y ahora sí, próxima tarea para mí es leerme alguna de tus historias, así que seguimos en contacto. Abrazos de primavera.

 **Guest1** Bendiciones de regreso para ti, gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra el corazoncito que me consideres buena escribiendo.

 **Nally Graham** Jajajaja le decía yo a Sandy en algún capítulo anterior que la pobre Mary ha sido una incomprendida en esta historia, pero es que alguien tenía que poner orden aquí o estos dos rebeldes se nos fugan juntos desde la primera noche. Gracias por cada comentario que me has dejado también en esta historia.

 **Maya AC** No importa cuántas veces lea yo que les gusta mi historia, créeme que siempre me llena el corazón saber que le he regalado unos minutos felices. Si tienes tiempo de leer mi otra historia me encantará que la comentes para saber qué te ha parecido, es la historia oficial, sólo con algunos agregados y por supuesto el final que las Terrytanas deseamos. Gracias Maya por comentar, es un honor saber que te ha gustado esta historia.

 **Blanca G** Otra de mis chicas incondicionales que leo desde mi historia anterior. Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios Blanquita, ha sido un placer seguir escribiendo para lectoras como tú.

 **Guest2** Qué lindo que pudiste imaginarte la alegría de Terry, la idea era plasmar justamente este momento de felicidad para ambos en los que ahora sí, pueden amar libremente. Gracias por leer y comentar.

 **Miriam7 y Amrica Grac** Yo también prefiero lo sencillo como ustedes dos, por ello en esta ocasión pensé en una ceremonia para ellos dos en el lugar donde terminaron de enamorarse. Si bien no están en América rodeados de todos, ya llegará el momento, quise darles un momento de privacidad y alegría entre ellos, sin que Archie ahorque a Terry, Neal y Eliza tramando cosas, Annie queriendo planear la gran boda, etc. Aunque me imagino que después de esta pequeña íntima ceremonia vendrá la grande con todos los amigos queridos. Gracias por sus comentarios lindas, ha sido un placer escribir para ustedes.

 **ELI VENTURA** que linda por tantos halagos, qué bueno que te ha gustado esta historia. Ten por seguro que pronto me tendrán de regreso, sólo esperaré una época en la que lee pueda dar mayor continuidad pues este primer semestre del año ha sido muy atareado, pero como por ahí dicen ¡Volveré! Jajaja Besos querida Eli V

 **A.A.** gracias por leer e interesarte en esta historia.

 **Kamanance** Sí, esta historia puro romance y prácticamente sin dramas, tenía ganas de una historia así, sencilla y al grano. Admiro mucho a quien escribe drama e intriga. Creo que para mi siguiente historia haré algo un poco más enredoso-misterioso, jajaja ya tengo la trama en mi cabeza. Gracias por comentar en cada ocasión, ha sido un placer leerte.

 **Phambe** Querida Phambe como siempre es un placer leerte y saber que sigues mis historias, siempre me alegra saber de ti. Seguro nos leeremos próximamente en una nueva historia que ya tengo pensada, será algo diferente, la publicaré a finales de la primavera cuando el trabajo y la vida me den un poco de tiempo libre. Te entiendo bien, es fácil que este sitio nos absorba pues nos apasionamos al leer y escribir, admiro mucho como es que siempre te das un tiempo para comentar. He visto que lo has hecho en historias que leo o leí alguna vez. Hasta pronto querida Phambe, un honor como siempre y volveremos a leernos pronto. Cuídate y fuerte abrazo para ti.

A quienes leen silenciosamente como yo hago más de una vez, gracias, ha sido una linda aventura.

Nos leemos en la próxima historia ¡Feliz primavera a todas!

Abrazos y bendiciones.


	10. Chapter 10

**Destino.**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y. Igarashi. Ésta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, cuyo capítulo final (epílogo) pertenece totalmente a mi imaginación.

 **Epílogo.**

Las notas del piano sonaban alegrando la estancia, los dedos se deslizaban por las teclas de marfil manteniendo varios pares de ojos fijos en la persona causante de tan maravillosa melodía. Sus hermosos ojos azules, brillantes y enigmáticos, no observaban a nadie, por el contrario, no dejaban escapar un solo detalle de aquella partitura. Sus manos se notaban delicadas, elegantes e increíblemente blancas.

Todo en ella parecía flotar como si fuera un hermoso ángel que tocaba bellamente las notas en el piano.

Al terminar, se levantó del asiento y todos alrededor aplaudieron con euforia mientras la chica muy sutilmente sonrió.

\- "Lo has hecho maravillosamente Isabel." Exclamó Candy emocionada mientras continuaba aplaudiendo sin parar.

\- "No soy tan buena mamá... al menos no tanto como papá."

\- "Todo a su tiempo Issy, ¿te gusta tocar el piano?"

\- "Me hace feliz."

\- "Eso es lo realmente importante, pequeña pecosa." Agregó Terry acariciando el largo cabello castaño de su hija.

La chica sonrió abiertamente haciendo saltar alegremente las pecas sobre su nariz y acto seguido, echó a correr tras un muchacho rubio que le hacía señas desde el jardín."

\- "Tu hija es una gran pianista."

\- "Sí... lo es." Sonrió de lado Terry mientras cerraba la tapa del piano.

\- "Y muy pronto se convertirá en una adolescente..."

\- "Así parece... es algo inevitable." Suspiró resignado el orgulloso padre perdiendo la sonrisa.

\- "... Y será una hermosa mujer."

\- "¡Ya lo sé! ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Deseas que sea incapaz de dormir por las noches, Albert?"

\- "¿Aún puedes hacerlo?"

\- "Sinceramente... no." Contestó el castaño apretando los labios y haciendo una curiosa mueca.

Albert se carcajeó a costa de un preocupado Terry que fruncía el ceño y miraba hacia él.

\- "Por otro lado, según sé, has encontrado la horma de tu zapato. Es sorprendente lo mucho que se parecen tus hijos a ti. Isabel tiene tus ojos y Edward no puede negar su herencia genética con esa agilidad para embromar a la gente, a pesar de esos angelicales rizos rubios en la cabeza."

\- "Así parece." Afirmó Terry mirando a sus hijos trepar uno de los árboles del jardín. – "Y como verás, también han heredado muchas de las preferencias de cierto _Tarzan pecoso_."

\- "Eso también es inevitable." Dijo Albert encogiéndose de hombros y tomando una de las fotografías que adornaban la chimenea.

Estaba completamente desenfocada, sin embargo, en ella se alcanzaba a ver una avioneta algo maltrecha en el fondo y a cinco jóvenes sonrientes hacia la cámara. Candy agitaba la mano y parecía gritar algo con Terry a su lado, Annie miraba a Archie que posaba con una sonrisa coqueta y esa gallardía propia de él, mientras que Paty sonreía con la cabeza ladeada y singular dulzura hacia la persona detrás de la lente, que no podía ser otro que Stear. Todos mostraban ese brillo fantástico de un verano lleno de alegría en una época ya muy lejana.

Albert suspiró mientras dejaba la fotografía en su lugar.

Nuevamente la sombra de la guerra hacía su aparición; era la primavera de 1939, unos meses después iniciaría una batalla durante largos años que nadie podría evitar.

\- "¿Has tenido noticias de Stratford?"

\- "Pocas, la compañía ha continuado algunas representaciones, pero la gente ha dejado de acudir al teatro."

\- "Hiciste lo correcto al traer a tu familia a América Terry, no debe haber sido una decisión fácil, pero todos estamos muy contentos de tenerlos aquí."

\- "¿Crees que tu sobrino _El Elegante_ pueda decir lo mismo?" preguntó Terry con una sonrisa burlona mientras miraba la misma fotografía que Albert había tomado.

\- "Bueno, estoy seguro de que él está feliz de ver a Candy y a los chicos..." estalló en risas Albert. – "Y sabes bien que en el fondo te ha llegado a aceptar... muuuuuy en el fondo." Dijo entornando los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros.

\- "Tan en el fondo que prácticamente nadie lo sabe, ¡y es completamente correspondido!"

\- "Terry, eres incorregible, ¿dejarás las peleas alguna vez?"

\- "Somos unos rebeldes Albert, nosotros no dejamos de ser revoltosos jamás. Mírate a ti, aún con ese traje y tus múltiples obligaciones te las has ingeniado para seguir viajando a lugares magníficos."

\- "No lo niego, aunque tener más libertad hubiera sido mejor. Lo cual me recuerda que debo partir, mañana por la mañana debo hacer algunas visitas de negocios y..."

\- "¡Bert! ¿pensabas escabullirte antes de cenar?" chilló Candy quien caminaba apresurada limpiándose las manos en el delantal.

\- "Me parece que no es el único que desea escapar de tus delicias culinarias, querida."

\- "¡Terrence, si lo deseas puedes quedarte sin cenar, mejor para nosotros que disfrutaremos en mayor cantidad!"

\- "¡Glotona desde tiempos inmemorables!" se burló Terry mientras señalaba las fotografías y le guiñaba un ojo a su mujer. – "Albert, ¿en verdad debes irte?"

\- "Debo. Denles un beso a los chicos de mi parte." Dijo Albert estrechando la mano de Terry y besando la frente de Candy al salir.

Mientras lo miraba por la ventana al subir a su auto, Terry murmuró:

\- "Albert es un tipo genial."

Candy asintió.

\- "Ha sido una bendición tenerlo como parte de nuestra familia."

Terry guardó silencio unos minutos. Él sabía lo difícil que debió haber sido para Albert ver a Candy llegar a América convertida en su legítima esposa y luego tener que entregarla a él nuevamente frente al altar en aquella ceremonia que hicieron en la capilla del Hogar de Pony para que todos pudieran celebrar con ellos su amor. No, no pudo haber sido fácil para él, sin embargo, sus ojos no reflejaban tristeza ya, sino una especie de dulzura y resignación, sin duda el amor de Albert por Candy era infinito; la vida no le bastaría para agradecerle el haber sido el autor de varios de sus encuentros, aún sin saberlo.

El Hogar de Pony se veía bellísimo en la primavera, él lo recordaba muy bien por aquel invierno cuando recién regresaba de Londres, pero el día de su segunda ceremonia nupcial, no tuvo comparación.

Jamás podría olvidar lo hermosa que se veía su _Pecosa_ con el cabello lleno de flores y su vestido vaporoso, entrando del brazo de Albert y custodiada por sus madres que no pararon de llorar un segundo. Llevaría por siempre con él la sensación del fuerte abrazo que la Señorita Pony le dio mientras lo llamaba hijo y las palabras de la Hermana María que no dejaba de expresarle lo feliz que estaba de volverlo a ver y de haber podido enviar su carta a Candy con aquellas breves líneas que solamente ellos dos conocían. Qué feliz infancia debía haber tenido su mujer junto a esas maravillosamente cálidas mujeres.

Sin esfuerzo, esa misma tarde pudo nombrar a cada persona importante en la vida de Candy. Empezando por aquél curioso joven que conoció siendo un niño un día nevado muchos años atrás, que le llamaba "jefe" a ella y le advirtió frente a la algarabía del resto de los niños, que si le provocaba el más mínimo sufrimiento se las vería con él. También estaba Tom, el amigo de la infancia, que le estrechó la mano con fuerza y bromeó diciéndole lo mucho que le admiraba por haber aceptado a tremenda revoltosa y necia pecosa hasta el fin de sus días, mientras Candy le daba un codazo en las costillas. Y tanta gente que, como él, la amaba profundamente.

Annie y Patricia lo miraban como si no pudieran creer que estaba ahí, pero encontró en sus ojos la alegría que compartían por su amiga de la adolescencia.

También recordó la mirada resentida de Archibald durante todo el festejo y el momento en que, con las manos empuñadas, lo encaró en privado diciéndole que lo haría trizas si volvía a lastimar a Candy, mientras con los ojos nublados por la rabia, le relataba lo enferma que la había encontrado al regresar a Chicago tras ese fatídico viaje a Nueva York y la manera en la que en los meses subsecuentes, ella trató en vano de ocultarles su dolor. El corazón encogido de Terry impidió que pudiera rebatirle una sola cosa, limitándose a asentir y jurándose a sí mismo que jamás volvería a pasar. Esa pesadilla había quedado atrás.

Pasarían muchos años antes de que Archie pudiera aceptar que Candy había vuelto a elegir a ese arrogante inglés, y que fueron él y su esposa Annie, quienes la hicieron abordar aquel trasatlántico en donde se volvieron a encontrar.

\- "¿Terry, estás bien?" le habló Candy con dulzura regresándolo a su presente.

\- "Sí, _señora Pecas_." Dijo él regresando de aquella nube de recuerdos, con esa profunda voz que a ella tanto le gustaba mientras la abrazaba aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

\- "¿En qué estaba soñando, _señor insolente_?" rio ella tratando de mostrarse enfadada por aquel sobrenombre solo para hacerle reír, pues no había podido ocultarle esa mirada melancólica que por muy breves instantes había mostrado su amor.

\- "En ti, siempre en ti, Candy Graham. Pienso que aún no sé cómo es que he tenido tanta suerte. Tú... tú que te mereces..."

\- "A ti... Tú eres lo que me merezco. Terry, este hogar, este amor, esta familia, es el mejor regalo que alguien pudo darme."

\- "Aun así Candy, es algo que no termino de creer, parece un sueño"

\- "Somos del mismo material con que se tejen los sueños, nuestra pequeña vida está rodeada de sueños"**

\- "Veo que has estado estudiando a Shakespeare, Pecosa... ¿es hora de traer a los chicos para la cena?"

\- "No crea que me ha convencido de dejar este tema, señor Graham. Insistiré hasta saber qué sucede en sus momentos de melancolía."

\- "Sigues siendo un Tarzan pecoso y entrometido." Suspiró simulando fastidio y sonriendo sin poder evitarlo mientras salía al jardín con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada más brillante.

* * *

Al llegar al pie del árbol en el centro de su jardín, Terry se sentó unos minutos a mirar el atardecer, seguía siendo su momento favorito del día ver cuando el azul del cielo se tornaba rojizo.

\- "¿Qué hiciste esta vez?"

\- "¿Cómo?" Respondió Terry

\- "Cada vez que veo esa mirada tuya papá, tiene que ver contigo y algún regaño de mamá." Le dijo un chico con ojos verdiazules y mirada socarrona que lo observaba desde atrás del árbol que eligió para recargarse.

\- "¿Y qué te hace pensar que he sido yo el que ha hecho algo?" argumentó Terry frunciendo el ceño.

\- "Es la costumbre..." se encogió de hombros el chico mientras miraba el atardecer. – "Un tigre no puede cambiar sus rayas."

\- "Por amor en ocasiones lo logra." Sonrió el castaño.

\- "¿Cómo supiste que era ella?"

\- "¿Ella?"

\- "Sí... ¿cómo supiste que mamá era la indicada?"

\- "No todos los días me topaba con una curiosa mona con pecas y..."

\- "¡Vamos papá! ¡Estoy hablando en serio!"

Terry abrió los ojos sorprendido por el tono serio que había tomado la conversación y resopló resignado. Su hijo había llegado a _esa edad_.

\- "Creo que desde que la vi la primera vez supe que ella era distinta a las demás."

\- "¡Fue un flechazo al corazón, un amor a primera vista!" gritó Isabel desde una de las ramas del árbol.

\- "¡Y para mamá, amor al primer gruñido! Nos ha contado cómo le dabas dolores de cabeza." Se carcajeó sin parar Edward sacudiendo sus rizos rubios y provocando una mueca por parte de Terry.

\- "El amor no tiene un por qué..." Respondió Issy haciendo callar a su hermano de una vez. – "Simplemente lo sabes, ¿no es así papá? Quizás es el destino que enlaza a una y otra persona como en la historia del _hilo rojo_ * que nos contaste."

¡Santo Dios! ¿En dónde habían quedado esos pequeños que le preguntaban cosas tan sencillas como _por qué no debían comer dulces antes de cenar_? Terry veía aproximarse una lluvia de preguntas cuyas explicaciones no recaían precisamente en su campo de dominio.

\- "¿Mamá también se enamoró de ti a primera vista? ¿Qué fue lo primero que te dijo? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que no le eras indiferente?"

\- "Isabel, son demasiadas preguntas..." balbuceó el castaño.

\- "¿Te habías enamorado antes papá?" añadió el joven rubio. – "¿Es posible amar a más de una persona a la vez? ¿Cómo sabes cuál de ellas es tu alma gemela?"

Candy trató de contener la risa mientras veía a Terry en apuros.

\- "La cena está lista así que este interrogatorio a su padre tendrá que esperar, ¡vayan a lavarse chicos!" dijo Candy con las manos en la cintura y sonrisa traviesa mirando cómo Terry ponía una mano sobre su pecho, aliviado de tener que contestar a las preguntas de dos jovencitos llenos de dudas que tendrían que vivir para encontrar sus propias respuestas.

Ambos chicos corrieron dentro de la casa riendo y jugándose bromas mutuamente mientras sus padres los seguían con la mirada.

\- "Las preguntas cada vez se vuelven más complejas. Extraño aquella época en que eran bebés y la vida era más simple." Dijo Terry abrazando a su esposa.

\- "¿Crees que ellos tengan tanta suerte como nosotros, Terry? En cuanto Issy supo que tú y yo nos enamoramos en el Colegio me ha preguntado si ella podría ingresar a un lugar así, incluso Teddy¹ se mostró interesado."

\- "¡Dios! Creo que no saben lo que dicen... siendo hijos nuestros conocerían más los cuartos de meditación que su propia habitación, o quizás escaparían por las noches buscando aventuras."

\- "¡Terry! Ellos son buenos chicos."

\- "Una buena chica que no puede resistirse a trepar cuanto árbol se atraviesa en su camino, y un buen chico que no puede evitar ponerle apodos a la gente, ¿qué crees que dirían las Hermanas del _Real Colegio San Pablo_ acerca de tan curiosas actividades de tiempo libre?"

\- "Lo mismo que decían de ti y de mí." Rio Candy. – "Y mira lo bien que resultó todo... les deseo que construyan historias tan felices como la nuestra."

\- "Hmmm... yo no sé si quisiera toda la historia completa para ellos." Gruñó Terry tratando de sacar de su cabeza los malos momentos mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su esposa.

\- "Nadie dijo que crecer sería fácil amor mío, pero siempre es bueno. Pidámosles a las estrellas que para ellos la vida sea un recorrido fantástico."

\- " _Pecosa, no está en las estrellas mantener nuestro destino, sino en nosotros mismos**._ Deseo que ellos elijan el que les parezca el mejor camino y sé que serán tan dichosos como nosotros."

\- "Al final tuvimos nuestro final feliz ¿no lo crees _mocoso insolente_?" Sin tener que mirarla, Terry sabía que ella sonreía.

\- "El mejor de los finales _Tarzan Pecoso_ ; por cierto, me parece que hoy te han salido más pecas... Debo verificarlo concienzudamente esta noche." Dijo él besándole la palma de la mano y encerrando en ella su cálido beso.

\- "¡Qué bien! Sin duda debería mostrarte la colección que he reunido en todos estos años, ¿un beso por cada peca?"

\- "Mi amor para cada peca."

\- "Te amo Terrence Graham _de Pecas_."

\- "Y yo a ti, por siempre, Candice Graham."

Y con las manos y los corazones entrelazados, caminaron hacia el hogar que ambos siempre soñaron.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas:**

Teddy¹ Diminutivo inglés para Edward

*Leyenda del hilo rojo _: "Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo rojo se puede estirar, contraer o enredar, pero nunca romper"._ Milenaria leyenda oriental.

** Frase de William Shakespeare.

Mis queridas todas, he tardado mucho en el epílogo, lo sé. También me alejé del Candy mundo un rato pues las labores del día a día me secuestraron y cuando tuve tiempo al fin, hace unas semanas, resultó que Terry me había retirado la palabra por no hacerle caso. Pero... finalmente ha decidido perdonarme así que estoy escribiendo una nueva historia, algo distinta, más ficción, ya se las presentaré en breve.

Desde el corazón gracias a Phambe y quienes que me han escrito para ponerse en contacto y a todas quienes me pidieron este epílogo hace meses, créanme que lo he tenido como uno de mis pendientes principales, pero hasta ahora he podido llegar a él, cada noche ya en casa tenía la meta de ponerme a escribir y a veces simplemente me quedaba dormida y soñaba que ya lo había escrito, han sido meses agotadores pero este semestre pinta para que haya muchas letras para nuestra pareja favorita.

Les deseo una maravillosa noche y un mejor despertar.

Hasta pronto.

ClauT


End file.
